


Before I go

by eaintdarkside



Series: Before I go [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*TRIGGER WARNING*</p></blockquote>





	1. Subjective notion

보통은 펜타곤으로 알려진 DoD의 특수전투응용팀은 건물 남서쪽에 위치하고 있었다. 오후가 되면 볕이 따뜻하게 비칠법한 위치였으나 안타깝게도 그 사무실은 보안 유지를 위해 지하 15층에 있었고, 맬과 코브는 비타민 K를 공급받기 위해 점심시간마다 반드시, 어떻게든 지상으로 올라가야만 한다는 사실을 달갑지 않게 생각했다.

"계층을 나눠?"  
"가능하지 않을까? 꿈 속에서 패시브를 다시 사용하는거지."  
"음..."  
"불가능할것도 없어. 꿈속의 꿈은 드물지만 한 번쯤 경험하는 일이잖아?"  
"지금 제작중인 프로토 타입 테스트가 안정적으로 끝난다면 해볼만도 한데..."

빠르게 올라가는 엘리베이터 안에서 코브는 거칠어진 입가를 문질렀다. 

"그리고 오늘 오후에 그 사람들이 올거야... 그..."  
"군인들? 빠르네?"  
"PASIV 프로토타입 기한이 당겨진 것 같아. 근데, 좀 재밌게 되었어."  
"어떻게?"

맬의 긴 속눈썹을 바라보며 부드러운 미소를 지은 코브가 그녀의 볼에 짧게 입술을 떨어트리며 속삭였다.

"두 사람이 오는데-"

 

흰 정복안에 가려져 있지만 명백히 드러나보이는 탄탄한 근육은 이 남자가 단순한 군인이 아니라 실전을 뛰는 사람이라는 걸 보여주고 있었다. 투명한 유리문 앞에 선 남자를 향해 코브는 부드럽게 미소지으며 손을 내밀었다.

"도미닉 코브입니다."

꼿꼿이 서 있던 남자는 코브가 군대식으로 인사하지 않자 손을 내밀어 맞잡았다.

"처음 뵙겠습니다, 소령님."  
"이야긴 많이 들었습니다, 임스 중위."

잡았던 손이 떨어지자 임스는 팔을 등 뒤로 돌린 채 곧은 자세를 유지했다. 정자세였지만 어딘지 모를 느긋함이 느껴지는 남자였다. 자신의 기억이 맞다면 임스 중위는 수차례의 실전에서 좋은 성과를 거둔 베테랑이었다. 코브는 이 남자의 뛰어난 반사신경과 근력테스트 수치를 떠올렸다. 그가 예상했던 이미지는 이것보단 좀 더 냉정하고 딱딱한, 전형적인 미군에게 볼 수 있는 마초기질의 떡대남이었지만 이 사람은 그것에서 미묘하게 벗어나있었다. 어딘지 재밌는 사람이라고 생각하며 코브가 말을 이었다.

"국방부 소속이니 서류상으론 소령이지만, 난 뼛속까지 군인이 아닙니다. 그냥 연구원일 뿐이죠. 그러니 앞으로 코브라고 불러요. 그리고 여긴-"

그는 흰 가운을 입고 매력적인 미소를 짓고 있는 여성을 향해 팔을 뻗었다.

"맬로리 코브. 내 아내예요. 오랫동안 함께 드림 프로젝트를 진행해왔죠."  
"처음 뵙겠어요, 중위. 맬이예요."

그녀는 임스에게 악수를 청했고, 말을 이었다.

"여긴 사설 연구소같은 분위기이니 편하게 지내요. 앞으로 잘 부탁해요."  
"감사합니다."

평온한 표정으로 대꾸한 임스는 누가 소개해주지도 않았는데 근처 테이블 곁에 서 있던 남자를 바라봤다. 진남색 정복. 표식의 푸른 배경과 금빛으로 수놓인 무늬를 보고 그는 남자의 소속을 파악했다. 오, 이런 장난을. 챙 밑의 날카로운 시선이 남자에게 맞춰진다. 그는 완벽한 무표정으로 임스를 응시하고 있었다. 코브의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"그리고, 여긴 아서 캘러한 대위입니다. 함께 드림워크 연구에 참여 할 겁니다."

딱딱하게 다물린 입술과 엄한 시선에 임스는 미묘한 미소를 띄었다. 그는 최소한의 예의는 차릴 생각이었지만 그를 상관으로 '모실' 마음은 조금도 없었다. 임스는 약식 경례를 했고, 입술 한쪽을 끌어올렸다.

"AFSOC(미공군 특수작전 사령부)에서 드림 프로젝트에도 관심을 가질줄은 몰랐군요."

표식만으로 소속을 밝혀낸 것에 놀라워하지 않으며 아서가 대답했다.

"상부의 일에 우리가 왈가왈부할 이유는 없겠지, 중위."  
"비행기에 매달리기 바쁜 공군이 테스트를 통과할거라고는 생각 못했습니다."

아서가 그의 계급을 지적했지만 임스는 전혀 상관하지 않고 응대했다. 아서는 미간을 좁혔다. 하지만 그를 질책할 명분은 없었다. 계급상으로는 본인이 위지만 애시당초 공군과 해군의 관계는 최악을 달린다. 명백한 하극상이 아닌바에야 임스는 어떤 징계도 받지 않을 것이다. 포상이라면 모를까. 때문에 아서는 차가운 말투로 대답했다.

"드림워크에 필요한 사람은 총질하는 람보가 아니기 때문이지."

타이까지 완벽히 매고 있지만 숨길 수 없는 근육을 노려보며 대꾸하자 남자는 능글맞게 웃어보였다.

"안타깝게도 전 육군이 아닙니다."  
"물론, East coast team이 육군이라니."

아서의 날카로운 시선이 임스의 표식을 훑었고, 그를 똑바로 바라보며 명령했다.

"노포크에서 먼 길 오느라 힘들었을텐데 무의미한 입씨름은 그만두지 않겠나?"

East coast team. 노포크. 미해군 특수전사령부. 아서 역시 임스의 소속을 묻지 않고 모든걸 밝혀냈다. 완벽한 기브 앤 테이크였다. 그제서야 임스의 입술이 만족스런 미소를 지었다. 그는 가볍게 경례했고 코브에게 자신이 어디로 가야하는지 질문했다.

"나가서 왼쪽. 죽 나가면-"  
"아니, 내가 안내해줄게 돔. 따라와요 중위."  
"감사합니다."

맬은 코브를 향해 가볍게 눈짓했고 임스를 데리고 사무실 바깥으로 나갔다. 닫힌 문을 확인하고 나서야 코브는 아서의 얼굴을 살필 수 있었다. 자신보다 낮은 계급의 군인이 그를 말로 갖고 놀았음에도 불구하고 남자는 무표정을 유지하고 있었다. 예상범위 내의 일이었지만 마주하자마자 이럴줄은... 그는 근처의 컵을 들어 입술을 축이고 아서를 향해 이야기했다.

"대위, 아까 이야기한 파일은 이메일로는 보내줄 수 없으니 저녁식사후 다시 이 곳으로 오겠습니까? 필요한 내용은 이 곳에서 모두 체크할 수 있도록 준비해두죠."  
"전 상관없습니다, 소령님. 그럼 돌아가보겠습니다."

옆에 놓여있던 서류철을 챙겨 나가는 아서의 뒤에 대고 코브가 이야기했다.

"코브."

남자가 뒤돌아보자 그가 미소지었다.

"코브라고 불러요, 대위."

 

 

임스를 데려다주고 돌아온 맬은 이마위로 흘러내린 곱슬머리를 쓸어올리며 이야기했다.

"이야기 들은것보다 더 심각한 것 같은데?"

엘리베이터에서의 설명을 떠올리며 맬이 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"이대로라면 미션 실행 못해. 서로 싸우고 있잖아?"  
"예상은 했지만 조합이 나빴군. 근데 우리가 요구한 스펙에 맞는 사람이 저 둘 밖에 없었어. 해병대와 육군엔 적합자가 없었고. 그나마 근접한 사람들도 저 사람들의 수치엔 훨씬 못 미쳤잖아."  
"정 그러면 일병부터 다시 지원자를 찾아보는건 어떨까?"  
"그러기엔 시간이 너무 오래걸려. 두 사람 골라내는데 1달이 걸렸어. 일단 진행해보자. 더 안된다 싶으면 그때 바꾸더라도. 이제 만 24시간도 지나지 않았는데 이뤄진 팀을 부수는건 이른 결정인 것 같아."

맬은 고개를 끄덕이며 코브의 이야기를 떠올렸다. 사실 발단은 아무것도 아니었다. 하늘의 패권 다툼이었다. 이 나라에는 두 종류의 공군이 있었다. 미공군과 미해군 항공대. 물론 세계 최고의 공군은 미공군이었지만, 문제는 미해군 항공대가 그 뒤를 바싹 추격하고 있었고, 때로는 더 나은 작품을 만들기도 했다는 점에 있었다. 해군이라고 단순히 바다에서만 싸우는게 아니라 바다를 점유함과 동시에 하늘까지 넘본 것이다. 대전 이후 공군과 해군은 그 일로 늘상 티격태격이었고, 다른 나라의 공군이 아닌 한 나라 내의 군대가 서로를 라이벌로 의식하고 있었다. 자연히 윗선에서 날카롭게 구는 일에 아랫물도 물들었고, 결과는 방금 전과 같았다.


	2. The maze

이 때까지 연구된 드림 프로젝트는 그야말로 '초기 단계'로 단순히 꿈에 들어가서 설계하고, 그것을 응용하는 법을 배워나가는 상황에 불과했다. 때문에 우연치 않은 기회에 발견한 요소요소들이 많았고, 팀은 새롭게 발견한 내용에 대응하는 컨텐츠를 짜느라 늘 분주했다.

"오늘은 꿈의 공유부터 시작할 겁니다."

코브는 흰 가운을 입은 채 안락 의자에 앉은 두 사람을 보며 진지한 얼굴로 설명하고 있었다. 뒤로 한껏 젖혀진 의자에 앉은 두 사람의 자세는 극과 극을 달리고 있었는데, 진남색 정복을 입은 남자는 검은 수첩에 내용을 받아 적으며 종종 코브의 시선을 마주하고 있었고, 흰 정복의 남자는 반쯤 의자에 기대앉아 편안히 이야기를 경청하고 있었다.

"이 기계는 PASIV입니다. Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenous의 약자지요."

테이블 위에 놓인 기계에 손을 얹은 맬이 코브의 말을 받았다. 그녀는 중심에 놓인 6개의 유리관을 두드리며 그들에게 시선을 고정했다.

"이 안에는 솜나신이라 불리는 약물이 들어있어요. 솜나신은 우리가 자각몽을 꿀 수 있는 환경을 제공해줍니다. 훈련이 필요하지만요. 솜나신과 패시브는 꾸준히 업그레이드 중이며 조금씩 더 나은 버전이 개발되고 있어요. 지금까지 1년에 가까운 시간동안 그 둘의 연구가 이뤄졌고, 인체에 무해하며 안정적이라는 결과치도 얻었습니다. 그러니 약물에 대한 걱정은 하지 않아도 좋아요."

그녀는 기계에 붙은 작은 원통에 둘둘 말린 튜브를 풀었고, 그 끝에 걸린 정맥 주사를 보여주었다.

"솜나신은 패시브의 중앙에 저장되어 있으며 이 캐뉼라를 통해 정맥으로 직접 공급됩니다. 패시브는 우리가 지정한 시간동안 적정량을 지속적으로 투약할거예요."  
"자, 그럼 이제 가볼까요?"

맬이 기계에 연결된 튜브를 풀어 아서와 임스에게 건네기 시작하자 코브가 손바닥을 비비며 이야기했다. 그때 누군가가 연구실의 문을 열고 들어왔다. 흰 가운을 입은 나이 지긋한 노인이었다. 맬이 반가운 얼굴로 남자에게 다가갔다.

"아버지!"  
"오, 맬. 바쁜데 미안하구나. 회의가 이제 끝났지 뭐니. 이걸 주러 왔단다."

남자는 부드럽게 미소지으며 푸른 파일철을 건넸고, 코브에게 악수를 청했다. 돔은 환하게 웃으며 이야기했다.

"오랫만입니다."  
"그러게. 대학일과 같이 병행하려니 정신이 하나도 없군. 덕분에 치매는 좀 늦게 오겠어."

남자는 코브의 손을 꾹 잡았다 놓았고 안락 의자에 앉은 두 명의 군인을 보고 따뜻하게 웃어보였다.

"프로젝트에 뽑힌 분들이군요. 일을 방해해서 미안합니다. 지금이 아니면 오기 힘들어서 말이죠."

군인들에게 다가가 손을 내밀자 아서와 임스는 자리에서 일어났다.

"스티븐 마일즈입니다. 맬의 아빠고, 돔의 장인이예요."  
"아서 캘러한입니다."

아서의 손을 잡은 남자는 이어 임스와도 악수했다.

"전 꿈의 세계에서의 심리학을 연구하고 있습니다. 실제 전공은 건축이지만요."  
"윌리엄 임스입니다."  
"이렇게 든든한 분들이 두 사람의 연구를 돕는다니 안심이군요."

임스의 어깨를 두드리며 마일즈 교수는 몸을 돌려세웠다.

"패시브... 꿈에 들어가려는 모양이구나."  
"네, 저분들의 첫 실전이예요."  
"좋은 경험이 되길 바랍니다."

교수는 임스와 아서를 향해 정중히 고개를 숙여보였고, 맬의 볼에 가볍게 키스해주었다.

"아가, 나중에 또 오마."

연구실의 사람들에게 눈웃음을 건넨 노년의 남자는 천천히 연구소 밖으로 나갔다.

"그럼, 시작해보죠."

패시브 주위에 둥글게 앉은 네 사람은 서로를 바라보았고, 연구 보조원이 기계 중앙의 붉은 버튼을 누르자 거의 동시에 시선이 감겼다.

 

다시 눈을 떴을 때 아서는 몇 번이나 시선을 열었다 닫고 있었고, 임스는 이내 허탈하다는 듯 웃기 시작했다.

"어땠어요? 꿈 속은?"  
"알고서 들어갔는데도 꿈 속에서는 까맣게 잊고 있었다니... 기막히네요."

맬의 질문에 임스가 웃음기 섞인 목소리로 응답했다. 네 사람은 맬의 꿈 -큰 도시- 에 다녀왔는데, 아서도 임스도 둘 다 자신들이 꿈속이라는 걸 눈치채지 못하고 있었다. 그것을 돔이 친절히 알려주었고- 이 프로젝트가 잘만 진행되면 중요 인물의 꿈에 침투해 국가 기밀이나 중요한 정보를 캐내는데 도움이 될 거라는 설명도 들었다.

"대위는 어땠어요?"  
"나쁘지 않았습니다."  
"그럼 한 번 더 가죠. 대위, 복잡한 미로를 만들어 보겠어요?"  
"어떻게 하면 되죠?"  
"꿈속에 진입할 때 그것을 생각하는 거예요. 눈앞에 보이듯, 선명하게."

패시브를 연결한 채 다시 안락의자에 몸을 누인다. 임스는 아까 맬이 만들었던 복잡한 도로를 떠올렸다. 거리를 채운 프로젝션들, 그리고 꿈꾸는 사람들. 도시는 꽤 훌륭한 미로가 된다. 그는 아서의 설계가 어떨지 꽤나 궁금해졌다. 그리고 시선을 열었을때 잠시 당황하고 말았다. 한 사람만 지나갈 수 있는 좁은 통로가 양 쪽으로 펼쳐져 있는, 순백의 공간. 통로의 끝은 연한 회색 그림자를 드리우며 직각으로 꺾여있었다.

"...미로?!"

맬의 목소리와 함께 임스의 웃음소리가 터져나왔다.

"오, 맙소사. 진짜 미로를 만들다니."

코브는 연한 미소를 지으며 사람들의 반응에 굳어가고 있는 아서를 위로했다.

"아니, 괜찮아요. 잘 했습니다. 이 정도의 공간을 설계해낼 수 있다면 다른건 식은 죽 먹기죠."  
"정말 완벽한 미로군요. 아예 나갈 수 없는."

어깨를 으쓱하며 임스가 이야기하자 아서의 날카로운 눈초리가 느껴졌다.

"바로 시작한 설계치곤 괜찮은 작품이예요."

맬이 벽을 만지며 이야기했다. 순백색의 그것은 단단하고 차가웠다. 금속? 콘크리트? 아니, 콘크리트는 아니야.

"그나저나, 나가려면 고생 좀 하겠네요."

코브가 고개를 길개 빼들며 주변을 살피려 애썼다. 하지만 성인의 키를 훨씬 뛰어넘는 벽 덕분에 입구는 물론 출구도 아예 보이지 않았다. 말 그대로 미로 찾기를 해야할 판이었다. 어떻게 해야할지 고민하는지 임스의 목소리가 들렸다.

"쉬운 방법이 있죠."

남자는 큰 손을 들어 벽 상단을 잡았고, 기합 소리와 함께 벽 위로 몸을 걸쳤다. 그 다음은 간단했다. 임스는 검은 군화를 디뎌 몸을 일으켰다. 입술이 비틀어진다. 그의 눈 앞에는 완벽한 정방형의 네모틀 안에 촘촘한 길이 복잡하게 꼬여있었다.

"정말 놀랄 노자군."

안정적으로 미로 위 상단을 밟고 다니며 임스는 길을 확인했다. 예상대로 폭은 좁았지만 성인 몇 명의 무게를 감당할 수 있을 정도로 튼튼했다. 그는 길의 폭과 미로 전체의 둘레를 가늠해보고는 웃음기 섞인 목소리로 이야기했다.

"안되겠네요. 그 안에서 길을 찾으려면 최소 1시간은 걸릴겁니다."  
"괜찮아요. 우린 1시간씩 여기 있진 않을거니까요."

무슨 소린가 싶어 시선을 내린다. 맬은 손에 들고 있는 연필을 굴리면서 설명했다.

"꿈 속은 현실 시간의 12배예요. 우리는 패시브를 1분으로 지정해두었고요."  
"12분후면 깨어난다는 이야기죠."

돔이 덧붙이자 임스가 멀리 떨어진 출구를 바라보며 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"12분 안에 여기서 나갈 수 있는건 저 뿐이겠는데요."  
"그건 해봐야 알겠지."

차분한 목소리가 올라왔다. 임스는 미로 안으로 시선을 던진다. 진갈색 머리를 말끔히 정리한 남자가 얇은 입술을 꾹 다문 채 임스를 바라보고 있었다. 그리고 뭐라 대답하기도 전에 아서는 왼쪽으로 몸을 틀어 통로 안으로 들어갔다. 빠른 걸음이었다.

"대위님이 만든 미로라지만 그 안에서 출구를 찾는건 불가능할걸요? 그냥 이 위에서 가는게 더 나을 겁니다."  
"길을 알고 있어."

한치의 망설임도 없이 대답하는 아서를 향해 임스는 웃어보였다.

"오, 제발. 미로를 외우고 있다는 소린 하지 말아요."

단단히 딛고 선 군화 아래 주름 하나 없이 다려진 푸른 셔츠가 보인다. 아서는 대꾸없이 움직여 왼편 길 안쪽으로 들어섰다.

"출구까지 직선거리가 얼마나 되죠?"

맬의 질문에 임스가 다시 시선을 멀리 던졌다. 통로는 일정한 간격으로 배치되어 있었다. 남자의 어깨폭보다 조금 넓다. 어림잡아 900. 통로벽 두께 100. 출구까지의 통로를 계수한 임스가 대답했다.

"150m가 조금 안 되어 보입니다."  
"미로의 형태는요?"  
"정방형입니다."  
"12분... 12분은 무리일 것 같은데. 이미 여기서 소비한 시간까지 계산하면 남은 시간은 길어봤자 8-9분이야."

돔이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 미로 상단에 손을 얹어보고, 올라가려 시도했지만 맬의 신발을 보고는 이내 포기했다. 그녀는 구두를 신고 있었다. 위에서 움직이는 건 불가능할것이다.

"아무래도 우린 여기 있어야 할 것 같은데- 대위는 어디쯤 갔죠?"

임스는 왼편으로 시선을 던졌다. 갈색 머리가 보이지 않아 시선을 찌푸린다.

"잘 안보이는군요. 빌어먹을 벽... 왜 이렇게 높아서는..."

고개를 높이 든 임스가 여기저기 시선을 던지며 무심결에 욕을 내뱉었다. 조용한 공간에 저 멀리 작은 구두소리가 들렸고, 그 쪽으로 시선을 던진 순간 임스의 얼굴이 옅게 굳었다. 아서는 출구에서 별로 떨어져있지 않았다. 처음 출발했을때 걷던- 그 주저없는 빠른 걸음걸이로 성큼성큼 출구 쪽으로 접근하고 있었다. 임스는 왼쪽 손을 들어 시간을 확인했다. 5분이 지나있었다.

"중위?"

갑자기 말을 잃은 임스를 보며 코브가 그를 불렀다.

"중위?"

코브가 다시 그를 불렀다. 그는 여전히 아무말도 하지 못했다. 임스의 시선은 출구에서 막 빠져나가 조용히 그를 응시하는 아서를 바라보고 있었다. 그는 그 시선에서 정의할 수 없는 전율을 느꼈다. 그것은 대위로서의 권위도, 이 공간의 설계가자 갖는 우월감도, 복잡한 미로를 풀어낸 수재의 자만도 아니었다. 그저 알 수 없는- 그 무언가가 벽에서부터 기어올라 임스의 다리를 천천히 감고 있었다.


	3. Collapsing

"아까 맬의 꿈에서 보았듯, 우리는 꿈에 진입할때 꿈꾸는 사람, 설계하는 사람, 타겟을 각각 설정할 수 있어요. 이 케이스를 자세히 살펴보죠. 다시 한 번 더 들어갑니다. 시간은 똑같이 1분이예요. 맬, 당신은 여기 남아요."

맬은 말없이 눈썹을 들어보였고, 코브는 고개를 끄덕였다. 무언의 대화중이었다. 임스와 아서는 두 사람이 어떤 이야기를 주고받는지 이해할 수 없었지만 침묵했다. 그녀는 손목에 걸린 정맥주사를 뽑았고, 패시브 앞으로 갔다.

"이번 여행은 왜 두 분이 드림 프로젝트에 오게 되었는지에 대한 직접적인 이유가 될 거예요. 단단히 준비하시고요."  
"중위. 당신의 꿈으로 들어갈거예요. 동시에 설계도 합니다. 프로젝션들을 혼동시킬 수 있는 미로를 만들어요. 복잡할수록 좋습니다. 진입하기 어려운 뒷골목이나 버려진 창고, 눈에 띄지 않는 숨겨진 문. 뭐든 좋아요."

코브가 이야기하고 손을 들었다. 맬은 세 사람을 한 번씩 확인하고는 붉은 버튼을 꾹 눌렀다. 시야가 암전했다.

 

사람이 가득한 거리 한 가운데. 임스와 아서, 코브는 천천히 좁은 도로를 걷고 있었다. 포장되지 않은 도로, 흙내음, 높은 목소리와 탈탈대며 지나가는 수레들. 과일들을 얹어놓고 파는 행상인들이 반대편 골목에 보였고, 건물 윗쪽에는 빨갛고 노란 천들이 걸려있었다. 피부가 검은 사람들 사이를 걸으며 코브는 미간을 좁혔다. 제대로 된 설계였다.

"훌륭하군요. 역시 테스트를 통과한 두 분이예요."

시멘트를 바른 벽들과 좁은 문간에 앉은 아이들. 낡은 자동차들이 저 편에서 먼지를 일으키며 움직이고 있다. 코브는 주의깊이 주변을 둘러보던 중 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

"...여기, 어디선가 본 적이 있는데..."  
"몸바사. 케냐의 항구도시죠."  
"다녀 온 적이 있나요?"  
"아뇨, 잡지에서 본게 전붑니다. 언젠가 꼭 가고 싶은 곳이거든요."

코브는 계속 길을 걸으며 진지한 목소리로 이야기했다.

"그거 멋지네요. 하지만 중위, 기억을 토대로 꿈을 설계하는건 추천하고 싶지 않아요. 나중에 꿈과 현실을 혼동할 수 있습니다. 되도록이면 모든 걸 직접 창조하도록 해봐요."

그는 임스의 등을 두드렸고, 말을 이었다.

"하지만 정말 잘했어요. 가보지 않은 도시를 이 정도로 세심하게 재현해내다니."

코브는 시계를 체크했고, 임스에게 질문했다.

"그럼 슬슬 시작이겠군요. 이 근처에 창고나 사람들의 눈을 피해 숨을 수 있는 곳이 있나요?"  
"저쪽입니다."

코브가 갑자기 걸음을 빨리했다.

"어느 쪽? 조금 빨리 가는게 좋겠군요."  
"무슨 일이죠?"

갑자기 바지 뒷춤에서 총을 꺼내든 코브를 보자 아서가 질문했다.

"설명이 늦었지만, 이 꿈의 타겟은 나고,"

그와 동시에 날카로운 발포 소리가 들렸고, 세 사람이 서 있던 곳 근처에 총알이 박혀들었다.

"빌어먹을, 뛰어요!"

총소리에 어깨를 움츠렸던 코브가 소리질렀다. 임스는 재빨리 총알이 날아온 곳을 확인했다. 주택가 2층. 거리에 있으면 총알 받이가 되어도 할 말이 없었다. 임스는 앞질러 달리는 두 남자를 향해 크게 소리질렀다.

"이 쪽으로!!"

오른편의 음식점 안으로 달려든 세 사람은 북적이는 사람들 틈으로 끼어들었다. 수십개의 테이블을 헤치고 카운터 뒷편의 문으로 빠져나간다. 총소리는 어느새 끊겨 있었지만, 어디서 뭐가 튀어나올지 몰라 임스는 몸을 긴장시킨 채 코브에게 질문했다.

"방금 그 빌어먹을 건 뭐죠!? 내가 설계한 곳은 휴양지지 알 카포네의 앞마당이 아니거든요?!"  
"무의식-"

가쁜 숨을 정리하며 코브는 상자에 몸을 기대 호흡을 골랐고 다시 말을 이었다.

"무의식 보호예요. 나 같이 오랜시간 패시브를 사용하며 자각몽을 꿀 수 있게 되면 습득하게 되는 스킬이죠. 타인이 내 의식에 파고드는 걸 막는... 제길!"

다시 총탄 소리가 들려 세 남자는 뒷편의 창고 안쪽으로 달려 들어갔다. 쫒고 있는 남자들은 백인들로, 양복을 차려입은 사람들이었는데 훈련된 사람처럼 보였다. 허름한 창고문을 닫고 안 쪽을 살핀 임스는 짧게 한탄했다. 창고는 지나치게 허름해 세 사람을 보호해 줄 만한 능력이 없어보였기 때문이었다. 코브는 문을 굳게 걸어 잠그고 아서는 인근의 가구를 끌어와 입구와 창을 마주하고 엄폐물을 설치했다.

"지금 저게 당신 무의식이라는 겁니까?"

코브는 주머니속의 권총 두 자루를 건넸다.

"네. 무의식 방어를 걸고 들어와 이런 상황이 된거죠."  
"이게 군인을 뽑은 이유입니까?"

낡은 의자를 끌어다 소파 앞에 얹으며 아서가 질문했다. 코브는 총알을 채워 넣으며 대답했다.

"맞습니다. 타인의 꿈에 침투할 때, 나 같은 루시드 드리머가 무의식 방어를 한다면 평범한 사람들은 들어가자마자 전멸일테니까요. 전투에 능한 군인이 필요한거죠."

갑자기 창고문이 벌컥 열렸다. 자동식 라이플을 든 남자 둘이 달려 들었고, 총탄이 다시 빗발치기 시작했다. 아서는 급히 엄폐물 뒤로 들어왔다. 임스는 소파를 방패삼아 남자들을 향해 발포했다. 왼편에서 유리창 깨지는 소리가 들리자 임스는 팔로 머리를 감싸며 상황을 체크했고, 코브를 잡아 끌어 소파 아래로 구겨 넣었다.

"거기 있어요."  
"제길. 나도 총 쏠 줄 알거든요?!"

옆자리에서 쏘던 남자의 형편없던 사격 실력을 떠올리며 임스가 빈정대는 미소를 지었다. 그의 시선은 여전히 문과 창을 통해 쏟아져 들어오는 총탄에 고정되어 있었고, 접근하는 남자들을 자비없이 죽이는 중이었다. 아서는 소파 밑에 구겨진 코브의 앞에서 임스를 엄호했다.  
그제서야 코브는 흙먼지 날리는 바닥에 반쯤 누워 이 기묘한 상황을 반추해 볼 수 있는 여유를 갖게 되었다. 사방에서 날아드는 총탄앞에서 전면에 선 건 아이러니하게도 중위인 임스였고, 아서는 어떤 불평도 없이 조용히 남자를 엄호해주고 있는 것이다. 실전이 벌어진다면 어쩔수 없이 드러나는 실력과 강함의 우위. 두 사람 다 전면에 나서겠다고 버텼다면 측면에서 달려드는 녀석은 어쩌지도 못했을 것이다. 그는 제대로 된 팀을 뽑았다고 확신했다. 실전에 강한 임스와 뛰어난 지성의 아서는 좋은 콤비가 될 것이었다.  
코브는 구겨진 소파 밑에서 몸을 들었고, 탄창을 갈아 끼우며 숨을 골랐다. 여전히 총탄은 사방에서 날아들고 있었다. 시선을 돌리니 분명 권총을 사용했던 임스가 무의식이 들고 있던 자동식 라이플을 들고 있었다. 무의식이 떨군 것을 습득한 모양이다. 뼛속까지 군인이라고 생각하며 권총을 장전하는데 갑자기 왼편에서 총알이 날아 들었다. 테이블 다리 아래로 몸을 숨긴 코브는 소리가 끊기자 몸을 들어 반격하기 시작했다. 무의식이 하나 둘 쓰러지는 걸 보고 있던 그는 뭔가 이상한 걸 발견하고 엄폐물 뒤에 다시 몸을 숨겼다. 계속해서 울리는 커다란 총알 소리를 배경으로 코브가 소리쳤다.

"대위! 그냥 죽여요!

입매를 굳힌 대위는 창백한 얼굴로 코브를 바라봤다. 코브가 말을 이었다.

"여긴 꿈 속이예요. 당신 눈에 보이는 건 모두 허상이라고요."

쉴새 없이 울려대는 총소리에 귀가 먹먹해진다. 코브는 어딘가 불안해보이는 아서를 바라봤다. 그는 임스처럼 사람의 심장이나 머리를 노리는게 아닌 팔과 다리를 쏘고 있었다. 아서는 입술을 꽉 물었다. 코브는 이 남자의 프로파일을 기억하고 있었다. 실전에 배치된적은 있지만 실제로 사람을 죽인 일은 없는 엘리트 군인. 그는 손에 피를 묻히며 일하는 타입은 아니었다. 코브는 침착한 목소리로 그를 격려했다.

"괜찮아요. 실제로 죽이는 게 아니예요."  
"하지만 그들은 당신의 무의식이 아닙니까?"  
"맞아요."  
"그럼 당신에게... 당신의 정신이-"  
"전혀. 그렇지 않아요. 내 정신이나 마음은 아무런 피해도 입지 않아요."  
"그럼,"

아서가 권총을 쥐지 않은, 붉게 물든 손을 펼쳐보이며 질문했다.

"저는 왜 통증을 느끼는거죠?"

쉴새없이 밀려드는 인원이 짜증스러웠는지 임스는 욕을 내뱉었다. 그가 쓰던 라이플은 탄창이 다 되어 달려드는 군인의 머리를 휘둘러 치는데 사용했다. 쓰러지는 무의식의 몸을 잡아채 총알받이로 쓰면서 임스는 군인의 주머니에서 수류탄 3개와 새로운 라이플을 탈취했다.

"이거 받아요."

죽은 군인을 바닥으로 집어 던지며 임스가 수류탄을 코브에게 내밀었다. 받아가는 손이 느껴지지 않자 그는 인상을 찌푸렸고, 몸을 낮추어 다시 수류탄을 내밀었다.

"이거 챙기... 빌어먹을! 다쳤어요?!"

코브는 천천히 숨을 몰아쉬는 아서의 배를 지혈하기 위해 주머니에서 손수건을 꺼내던 참이었다. 그의 복부는 검붉은 피로 빠르게 젖어들고 있었다. 바닥에 눕히려는 코브의 손길을 거부하며 아서가 이야기했다.

"아니, 전 괜찮아요. 더 할 수 있습니다."  
"제길! 당신!"

버럭 소리치며 임스가 아서의 어깨를 꾹 붙들었고 강하게 바닥으로 내리 눌렀다. 고통으로 일그러지는 얼굴을 보며 셔츠를 걷어 올린다. 새빨갛게 물든 복부에서는 검붉은 피가 쉴새없이 새어나오는 중이었다. 임스는 재빨리 자신의 셔츠를 벗기 시작했다. 우락부락한 근육과 문신이 드러나고, 남자는 셔츠를 구겨 아서의 복부에 내리 눌렀다.

"코브, 꿈 속의 상처가 현실에 영향을 미칩니까?"  
"실제로 상처를 입진 않습니다만, 충격은 받아요. 게다가 고통도 현실과 똑같이 느끼죠."

코브의 설명을 들으며 임스는 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸렸고 구겨진 셔츠를 좀 더 눌러 지혈했다. 피의 색이 검붉다. 간이다. 끔찍한 통증에 더불어 서서히, 느리게 사람을 죽이는 총상이다. 아픔에 희게 질린 아서를 흘끗 바라본 임스가 짧게 이야기했다.

"출혈이 너무 심해. 여기 더 있을 수 없어요. 언제 총격이 다시 시작 될 지도 모르고. 나가야 합니다."

말이 끝나기도 전에 오른편에서 큰 폭발이 일어났다. 임스는 팔을 뻗어 두 사람을 감쌌고, 뿌연 연기 안쪽에서 몇명의 가드가 튀어나오자 아서의 권총을 빼앗아 정확히 명중시켰다. 3명이 쓰러졌고, 5발의 총탄이 날아들었다. 이대로면 위험하다. 무너진 창고 벽에서 뛰어드는 무의식에게 총을 쏘며 임스가 소리쳤다.

"코브! 꿈에서 그를 빼내요!"

바닥에 놓았던 수류탄을 들어 뚫린 벽에서 들어오려고 하는 무리를 향해 집어 던진다. 몸을 웅크려 폭발음을 확인한 그가 시선을 들었을 때, 임스의 얼굴이 경악에 물들었다. 희게 질려 땀 범벅이 된 아서의 이마에 검은 총구가 들이밀어져 있는 것이다. 거의 반사적으로 겨눠진 총을 주먹으로 쳐낸 임스가 코브의 멱살을 움켜 잡았다. 그는 거의 폭발 직전이었다.

"지금 뭐하는 짓이야!!"

다시 어지러운 발포 소리가 들려오기 시작했다. 거의 죽일 듯 노려보는 남자를 코브는 세게 밀어냈다.

"여기 있다간 몰살이라고요! 그를 죽여야해!"  
"당신 미쳤어?!"

쏟아지는 총탄속에서 코브도 임스의 멱살을 세게 잡아 쥐고 소리쳤다.

"빌어먹을!! 죽어야 깨어나! 밖에선 이 쪽 사정을 몰라! 솜나신 시간이 남았으니 우리 스스로 빠져나가야 한다고!"

믿을 수 없다는 시선으로 바라보는 임스의 손에 힘이 빠져나갔다. 코브는 임스의 총을 빼앗아 들었고, 거의 죽어가는 아서를 향해 발포했다. 남자의 마른 상체가 튀어오르고, 멈춘다. 피에 푹 젖은 자신의 셔츠가 보인다. 이미 너무 많은 피를 흘려 허리께까지 적신 붉은 자국. 말라붙은 혈흔이 선명한, 흙먼지 묻은 손. 빛을 잃고 흐려진 갈색 눈동자.  
시야에 무언가가 들어섰다. 어금니를 세게 물며 임스가 시선을 들었다. 총구를 들이민 코브의 눈동자를 마주한다. 그제서야 임스는 코브의 이야기를 이해했다. 현실과 꿈의 경계를 명확히 알고 있어야만 한다. 그 경계를 정확히 하지 못했을 때, 정말 중요한 순간 필요한 결정을 내릴 수 없게 된다. 임무를 위해 꿈에 들어가야 하지만 그건 몸 뿐이지 정신이 묻혀서는 안된다. 임스는 시선을 닫지 않았다. 그저 방아쇠를 당기는 남자의 시선을 조용히 응시하고 있었다.


	4. Day dream

시야가 맑아지자 임스는 거의 동시에 왼편을 확인했다. 아직 꿈속의 사건에서 완벽히 빠져나오지 못한 두뇌는 아서의 표정과 상태를 빠르게 체크했다. 그는 머리를 짚은 채 몸을 숙이고 있었다. 얼굴이 보이지 않는다.

"...돔? 사고라도 났던거야?"

조심스런 목소리가 들려왔고, 코브의 낮은 신음소리가 이어졌다.

"...응. 그래도 잘 해결했어."

아서는 이마를 짚은 손을 떼어내고 천천히 고개를 들었다. 얼굴은 창백했다. 그는 지쳐보였다.

"대위, 오늘 훈련은 이걸로 충분하니 그만 돌아가서 쉬어요. 중위도 수고 많았습니다."

코브는 아서의 어깨를 두드렸고, 임스를 향해 그를 데리고 나가라고 눈짓했다. 임스는 말없이 일어났다.

"가시죠, 대위님."

임스가 다가와 손을 뻗자 그는 팔을 들어 거부의사를 표했다.

"난 괜찮아. 알아서 갈 수 있어."

아서는 파리한 얼굴로 일어섰고, 코브와 맬에게 인사를 건냈다.

"그럼,"  
"내일 오전 9시에 뵈요."

임스는 무심결에 시계를 체크했다. 아침 10시가 채 되지 않았다. 기가막힌다. 정신과 마음은 너덜너덜해져 거의 하루내내 시달린 기분이었지만 실제 그들이 패시브를 사용한건 3-4분 남짓이었다. 임스는 연구실 바깥으로 나가는 아서의 뒤를 쫒았다. 흰 목덜미가 보인다. 진남색 정복 셔츠 밑으로 가지런히 뻗은 손가락. 검붉은 피가 엉겨 붙었던 손가락... 임스는 복도 안쪽을 돌아 숙소로 향하는 아서를 불렀다.

"대위님."

남자는 응답없이 복도 안으로 들어선다. 초조하다. 멀어지는 남자를 쫒아 팔을 붙들었다. 몸이 돌려 세워지고, 날카롭게 손을 쳐내는 통증에 절로 인상을 구겼다.

"뭐하는 짓이야."

지친 시선이 임스에게 닿았다. 딱딱한 눈. 모든 것을 거부하는 눈. 두 사람은 채 50cm도 되지 않는 가까운 거리에 마주하고 있었지만 임스는 접근할 수 없는 딱딱하고 두터운 벽을 느꼈다. 짜증이 치솟았다.

"총상... 괜찮습니까?"

멀쩡한 척을 하려면 내 앞에서 다치지 마. 아무렇지 않은 척 하려면 내 앞에서 죽지마! 전혀 납득할 수 없는 이유가 속에서 들끓었지만 임스는 침착한 표정을 가장하기 위해 애썼다. 그의 시선 앞의 마른 남자는 다친 곳 없이 멀쩡한 모습이었지만 셔츠를 피로 적시며 죽어가는 모습이 뿌옇게 오버랩되고 있었다.

"바보인가. 꿈 속의 일이었잖아?"

입술을 비틀며 웃어보이는 남자가 임스를 노려보고는 등을 돌렸다. 날카롭게 말을 잇는다.

"실전파가 아니라고 자네의 보호 밑에 들어갈거라 생각했다면 오산이야. 내 몸은 나도 지킬 수 있어."  
"당신을 보호하겠다고 이러는 게 아닙니다. 그저,"

아서가 남자의 말을 잘라내며 차갑게 대꾸한다.

"웃기지마. 자네는 내가 얕보일뿐이겠지. 다음 미션땐 호락호락하게 넘어가지..."  
"제길!!"

아서의 어깨를 우악스럽게 붙든 남자가 그를 벽으로 몰아붙였다. 둔탁한 통증에 얼굴을 찌푸린다. 아서는 거의 반사적으로 복부를 감싼채 몸을 웅크렸다. 장기를 갈라내는 것 같았던 끔찍한 고통. 뚫린 살갗을 통해 꿀렁꿀렁 쏟아져 나오던 피. 거의 숨도 쉴 수 없을 정도로 괴로웠던 그 총상이 그의 복부위에 환영처럼 떠올랐다. 오른쪽 어깨를 벽에 짓누른 임스의 팔이 아서의 셔츠를 잡아 뽑았다. 갑자기 정신이 번쩍든다. 그는 왼쪽 주먹으로 임스의 복부를 쳤고, 그가 멈칫거리자 무릎을 들어 남자의 다리를 가격했다. 날뛰는 아서를 내리 누르며 임스가 이야기했다. 그는 반쯤 애원하고 있었지만 목소리는 분노에 내리눌려 이를 악문듯한 느낌이었다.

"잠깐이면 됩니다. 잠깐, 상처만 확인하게 해줘요."  
"빌어먹을, 왜! 꿈이었잖아!"  
"그럼 왜 방금 복부를 감싼 겁니까!"

숨을 몰아쉬며 임스가 아서와 시선을 마주쳤다. 대답하지 못하는 남자를 보며 말을 이었다.

"확인하게 해줘요. 그 총상... 알고 있습니까? 간이었어요. 그건 사람을 죽입니다. 실제였으면 죽었다고요."

임스는 침착해 보였지만 사정없이 흔들리는 눈동자가 아서의 시선에 들어왔다. 점점 가라앉는 목소리가 귓가에 울렸고, 아서는 천천히 몸에서 힘을 빼냈다. 사실 아서도 자신이 없었다. 그는 숙소로 돌아가면 복부의 상처부터 확인해 볼 생각이었다. 본인도 알고 있었다. 자신이 맞은 부위가 매우 위험한 곳이었다는 걸. 죽을것이라는 걸. 급속도로 흐려져가는 정신 건너편에서 임스가 자신을 보호하기 위해 애썼다는걸 기억하고 있었다.

남자의 커다란 손이 반쯤 비져나온 셔츠를 조금 더 빼내고 그 안으로 손을 밀어 넣는것을 아서는 가만히 견뎠다. 거칠고 두터운 손가락이 부드러운 피부에 닿았고, 그는 마치 더듬듯 총상을 입었던 부위를 찾았다. 매끈한 피부를 쓰다듬는다. 익숙치 않은 접촉에 아서가 몸을 굳혔다. 셔츠의 절반을 흐트러트린채, 벽과 남자의 팔 사이에 갖혀 몸을 더듬게 하고 있는 상황이 문득 인지되었고, 아서는 재빨리 임스의 몸을 밀어냈다. 남자는 의외로 힘없이 뒤로 물러났다.

아서는 침착하게 셔츠를 갈무리하고 굳은 얼굴로 이야기했다.

"확인했으니 되었나?"

어딘가 촛점이 흐려진 임스의 눈을 바라보고 그는 다시 몸을 돌려 자신의 방으로 향했다. 임스는 아서가 방으로 들어가버릴때까지 그 자리에서 움직이지 못하고 있었다. 거친 손 끝에 닿았던, 마치 빨려들듯 감겨오던 피부의 느낌이 그의 뇌리에서 사라지지 않고 있었다. 그는 천천히 오른손을 들었다. 총과 칼을 잡아 여기저기 못이 박히고 끝이 갈라진 손가락이 보였다. 끝을 조심스레, 천천히 부빈다.

 

 

DoD 5층에 위치한 체력단련실에는 평소에 보이지 않았던 거구의 남자가 러닝 머신 위를 달리고 있었다. 본디 군인들을 위해 배치된 기구들이기에 망가질리는 없겠지만 거의 전투적으로 달리는 남자의 모습에 트레이너는 '좀 더 기계를 부드럽게 사용해달라'고 요청해야하나 고민하고 있었다. 온 몸이 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 남자는 기계위를 자비없이 쿵쿵 뛰고 있었는데 근 1시간 가까이 지속되는 중이었다. 이쯤되니 트레이너는 기계가 망가져버려도 말을 말자고 생각을 고쳐먹었다. 체력이나 근력 상태로 봐서 실전을 뛰는 타입이고, 괜히 저런 남자를 잘못 건들여서 좋은건 없을테니까. 게다가 그는 뭔가 기분 나쁜 일이라도 있는 듯 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸린채 달리고 있었기 때문에 주변 사람들은 감히 말 한마디 붙이지 못하고 있었다. 그저 단단하고 우락부락해보이는 상박을 부러운 듯 흘끔거릴 뿐이었다.

거칠어진 숨을 몰아쉬며 임스는 기계에서 내려왔고, 들고 온 수건으로 얼굴을 닦으며 다음 기구로 이동했다. 그는 긴 패널위에 드러누워 자신이 들 수 있는 최대치로 세팅해둔 역기를 밀어올리기 시작했다.

오후 5시가 되자 임스는 단련실에서 나왔고, 샤워 후 흰 셔츠를 꿰어입은 채 DoD 바깥으로 나가기 위해 움직였다. 도저히 안되겠다. 그는 어디든 가야했다. 주머니를 뒤져 담배를 입에 물고 넓은 중정을 가로질렀다. 햇볕이 따뜻했다. 겨울에서 막 봄으로 접어드는 시기는 늘 그를 들뜨게 했다. 어디론가 가고싶다. 좀 더 자유로운 생활을 늘 꿈꿔왔지만 군인도 나쁘지 않았기에 그가 만족하는 방법은 여행 잡지를 사모으는 것 정도였다. 그게 아니면 겜블링- 혹은 원나잇 상대를 고르거나.

임스는 단순히 여행 잡지를 뒤적인다고 이 기분이 나아질거라 생각하지 않았다. 기분전환이 필요했다. 임무중엔 도박장에 드나들지 않았기 때문에 선택의 여지가 별로 없었다. 인근의 옐로우 하우스를 찾아가야했다. 콜걸을 DoD 내부로 부를 순 없었으니까. 부드럽게 폐로 흘러드는 담배를 깊이 빨아들이며 미간을 찌푸린다. 햇빛이 눈부셨다. 무심히 하늘을 본다. 이렇게 평화로운데. 이렇게 조용하고 평화로운 하루였는데 자신은 지하 15층에서 수십명을 죽이고 나왔다. 그러자 거의 자동적으로 아서의 창백했던 얼굴이 떠올랐다.

이건 좋지 않아.

처음엔 괴롭히고 싶은 마음 정도였다. 콧대높은 공군 장교 녀석에게 어떻게 하면 한 방 먹여줄 수 있을까- 하는 둥의 생각을 했었다. 나중에 자대복귀해서 동료들에게 이야기해주면 꽤 재밌어하겠지. 특히나 같은 부대의 프레디는 공군 녀석들이라면 아주 질색을 했기 때문에 녀석에게 자랑할만한 재밌는 헤프닝을 만들어야겠다고 생각했었다.

그리고 그 새하얀 공간에 들어섰을때- 문자 그대로의 미로를 만들어낸 남자를 봤을땐 '뭐 이런 재밌는 녀석이 다 있지?'하는 생각이 치고 올라왔다. 그리고 그 다음은 감탄이었다. 일반인이라면 헤매다 끝날 미로 속을, 단순히 자신이 설계했다는 이유로 길을 꿰뚫고 있던 남자의 지성에 할 말을 잃었다. 본인이 그렸다고 그 복잡한 길을 다 외운다는건 말이 되지 않았다.

담배 연기를 깊이 빨아들이며 시선을 떨구었다. 정원 바닥은 흙이었고, 주변을 가득 채운 나무밑엔 부드러운 그늘이 드리워져 있었다.

그리고, 오늘의 그 일은 -임스의 머릿속에 두 가지 장면이 스쳐 지나갔다. 피범벅이 되어 죽어가던 남자와, 벽에 밀쳐져 자신을 올려다보던 아서- 임스의 정신을 뒤죽박죽으로 만들기에 충분했다. 자신의 성향 정도는 가볍게 파악하고 있었지만 그는 공과 사를 구분할 줄 아는 남자였기 때문에 설사 장난삼아 동료들에게 성인용 농담을 건넨다고 해도 결정적인 순간에는 늘 선을 그어왔다. 하지만 오늘 그 마음의 경계가 거의 무너질뻔했다. 임스는 입술을 끌어올려 웃고 말았다. 이건 정말 좋지 않았다. 자신의 커리어에도 좋지 않지만 그 남자에게도 좋지 않을 것이다. 아니, 그 전에 캘러한 대위가 자신을 받아들여줄 여지 자체가 없어 보이기도 했지만.

이거 참 난관이군.

자조적인 웃음을 흘리며 그는 거의 필터까지 타들어온 담배를 마지막으로 빨아들였고, 남은 꽁초를 앞으로 툭 던졌다. 오른편 길에서 나오던 남자가 멈춰선다. 임스는 무심결에 시선을 들었고 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"...대위님?"

아서는 미간 사이에 주름을 잡은 채 임스와 바닥에 막 버려진 꽁초를 보고 있었다. 마뜩찮아하는 얼굴을 본 임스는 몸을 굽혀 그것을 주워 들었다.

"그래. 정원에 꺼지지 않은 꽁초를 버리는 건 비상식적인 일이겠지."

가시돋친 목소리에 임스는 저도 모르게 웃고 말았다. 바른생활 사나이. FM. 사람은 생긴대로 논다더니 이 남자를 보면 실감이 난다.

"여긴 어쩐 일이십니까?"

흙묻은 꽁초를 손가락 사이에 굴리며 가까이 다가간다. 아서는 임스의 사복을 흘끗 바라봤고 딱딱한 목소리로 이야기했다.

"외박 할 생각이라면 연구소에 신고해둬야할거야. 말 없이 숙소에 돌아오지 않은걸 상부에서 알게되면 징계 받을수도 있어."

임스의 눈썹이 구겨진다.

"외박 할 예정이라는 건 어떻게..."  
"자네는 느슨한 타입이지만 최소한의 바운더리는 지키고 있지. 정복을 벗었다면 건물 외부로 나간다는 이야기고. 이 시간에 나가면 외박일 확률이 크지."  
"생각보다 절 주의깊게 관찰하신 모양이군요."

싱글싱글 웃으며 대꾸하자 냉막한 응답이 돌아왔다.

"관찰 할 사람이 몇 안 되어서 말야."  
"그 안에 들어갔다니 기쁜데요."  
"관찰과 관심의 차이점 정도는 알고 있길 바라네."

한 방 맞았다. 임스는 어깨를 떨며 웃었다.

"이거 참, 한 마디도 안 지시네요."

낄낄거리는 임스를 보며 아서는 가볍게 목례했고, 그를 지나쳐 가려고 했다. 손을 뻗어 그의 팔을 잡는다. 아서가 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"해군의 기강이 알만하군. 거기선 상관의 팔을 붙드는 일이 꽤나 자연스러운가보지?"

임스가 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"어차피 불러도 제대로 대꾸 안 해주실 거 잖습니까."  
"대꾸 정도는 하는데."  
"듣고 싶은 말만 듣고 가셨겠죠."  
"자네가 가진 나에 대한 인상은 아주 잘 알았네."

여전히 붙든 손이 떨어지지 않자 아서가 몸을 돌려 가만히 임스를 응시했다.

"그러니 손 치워."  
"한 잔 하실래요?"

손은 여전히 떨어지지 않았다. 아서는 조용히 임스의 얼굴을 응시했다. 싱글거리며 웃고 있는 눈. 아서의 입가가 작게 뒤틀렸다. 남자의 가벼운 성격은 질릴만큼 느끼고 있었다. 그는 천천히 붙들린 팔을 떼어냈다.

"자넬 술친구로 만들 생각은 전혀 없으니 앞으로 이런 요구는 안 했으면 하는군."

등을 돌려 돌아가는 뒷모습을 본다. 그제서야 손에 들린 책이 시야에 들어왔다. 남자의 고상한 취미에 절로 웃음이 새어나왔다. 빌어먹을. 빌어먹을 윌리엄 임스. 저 남자는 힘들어. 나와는 전혀 다른 세계의 사람이야. 단정한 걸음걸이로 건물 안쪽으로 사라지는 남자를 보며 임스는 기운빠진 미소를 흘렸고, 천천히 자신의 숙소를 향해 발걸음을 옮겼다. 콜걸 생각이 완전히 사라졌다. 다른 여자로 만족하지 못할 것임을 깨달은 것이다.


	5. Projection

조용히 문이 열리자 좁은 테이블 앞에 마주 앉아 속삭이던 맬과 돔은 급히 몸을 떼어냈다. 임스는 열린 유리문으로 들어왔고, 두 사람을 향해 씨익 웃어보였다. 시간은 밤 10시였고, 보통의 연구원들은 다 퇴근하는 늦은 시간이었기 때문에 맬은 의아한 목소리로 질문했다.

"무슨 일이예요, 이 시간에?"  
"뭐, 잠이 안 와서요. 패시브로 연습이나 해볼까 하고요."

코브는 씁쓸한 미소를 지었고 그에게 근처 의자에 앉길 권했다.

"불면증?"  
"그런 것 같네요."

임스는 안락의자에 불량한 자세로 기대었고, 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"오늘 훈련이 좀 힘들었죠?"  
"몸을 움직이는덴 익숙하니까 괜찮았습니다만, 정신적인 쇼크가 없었다고는 말 못하겠네요."

코브가 의자에 등을 깊이 기대며 이야기했다.

"패시브 사용 중, 죽어서 깨어났을때 조금이라도 후유증을 작게 느낄 수 있도록 솜나신을 개량하는 중입니다. 점차 나아질거라고 생각해요. 사실 우리도 처음 무의식 방어 기제를 만났을땐 거의..."

코브는 맬을 바라보곤 웃었다. 굉장히 씁쓸한, 괴로운 미소였다.

"맬이 죽는 걸 보고 거의 미쳐버리는 줄 알았어요. 솔직히 다신 보고 싶지 않은 광경이었죠."  
"그 이후로 전 무의식 방어중인 꿈에는 얼씬도 못하고 있어요. 좀 더 심심하고 안정적인 꿈에서 솜나신 제한 시간이 다 되었을때 깨어나는 방식만 허락되고 있답니다."

임스는 코브를 이해했다. 사랑하는 아내가 죽는 모습을 눈 앞에서 봐야 한다는 건 정말 생각하고 싶지도 않겠지. 생각에 잠기는데 코브의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"중위. 이 프로젝트는 인체에 특별한 해를 끼치지 않는 편이지만 한 가지 단점이 있어요. 이건 우리로서도 어쩔 수 없는 부분이죠."  
"뭡니까?"

시선을 들어 바라보자 맬이 씁쓸하게 웃어보였다.

"패시브를 오래 사용하게 되면, 꿈을 꾸지 못하게 돼요."

임스의 얼굴에 표정이 사라진다. 그는 잠시 그 자세 그대로 두 사람을 바라봤다.

"대단한 리스크는 아니지만, 잠들기 전에 '어떤 꿈을 꾸고 싶다'는 소소한 바램을 가져보는 기회는 영영 없어지는 거죠."

임스는 잠시 침묵을 지켰고, 느리게 입을 열었다.

"그럼, 꿈을 꾸고 싶을땐 어떻게 해야하죠?"

맬이 따뜻한 목소리로 대답했다.

"패시브를 사용해요. 원하는 곳을 설계하고, 필요하면 본인의 프로젝션을 깔아두고 만나고 싶은 사람을 볼 수도 있어요."

안락의자에 등을 기대며 임스는 웃었다. 어딘지 허탈한 웃음이었다.

"그거 참 좋네요. 내가 보고 싶은 장면을 원하는 시간에 원하는 만큼 볼 수 있다니."  
"연구소 내에 사용 가능한 패시브는 늘 상비되어 있으니 시간에 구애 받지 말고 사용하세요."  
"또 두 분의 데이트를 방해하라고요?"

능글맞게 웃어보이자 맬이 웃음을 터트렸다.

"놀리지 말아요, 중위. 우린 보통 7시면 돌아가요. 그러니 보안 카드로 아무때나 들어와요. 두 분께는 언제나 열려있으니까요."

 

 

임스는 정확히 아침 9시 5분전에 연구실로 들어섰는데 이미 아서는 도착해 코브와 이야기중이었다. 패시브 앞에 서서 무언가를 설명하던 코브가 손을 들어보인다.

"왔어요?"  
"좋은 아침."

싱긋 웃어보이며 아서에게도 눈물 맞춰보려했지만 남자는 스윽 고개를 돌려 다시 코브와 이야기하기 시작했다. 어깨를 으쓱인다. 맬이 다가왔다.

"어젠 일찍 돌아갔나요?"  
"네. 으음... 11시쯤 들어갔네요."

맬은 들고 있던 오렌지 주스를 내밀었고, 임스는 손을 들어 거절을 표시했다.

"뭐 했어요?"  
"별거 없었죠. 좀 더 신선한 무언가를 만들어보려고 들락날락 한게 전부니까요."

안락의자에 깊이 등을 묻는다. 그는 지난 밤 잠들기 전에 꿈을 꾸었으면 좋겠다고 생각했었다. 다시 그 통로에서 아서를 만날 수 있다면 쉽게 놔주지 않았을텐데. 조금 더 붙잡고, 다른 이야기를 하고, 혹시 남자엔 관심이 없느냐고 물어볼텐데. 물론 꿈 속에서의 이야기다. 실제로는 그런 이야기는 꺼내지도 못한다. 남자의 결벽적일 정도로 말끔한 외모와 치밀한 두뇌는 자신 같은 타입을 받아들일리 없다는 걸 여실히 보여주고 있었다. 간단히 설명하면 그런거지. 못 오를 나무.

가만히 아서를 노려보고 있는 임스의 눈치를 보며 맬은 시선을 돌려 이야기 중인 두 남자를 바라봤다. 여전히 싫은 기분인가. 어제의 총격전 이야기는 코브에게 들었다. 그래도 임스는 대위를 사지로 내몰지 않았다고 했다. 그는 의리파였고, 매우 유능한 군인이었다고 한다. 비록 현실에선 적의를 드러내놓고 있지만, 적어도 실전에서는 든든한 모습을 보여줬다고 하니 맬은 참견하지 않기로 했다. 그녀는 커피 메이커 근처로 가며 고의로 임스의 주의를 흐트러트렸다.

"중위, 커피 할래요?"

임스는 시선을 들었지만 몇 번이나 아서를 다시 흘끗거렸고 맬에게 대답했다.

"어, 그래요. 고마워요."

설마 뭔가 짖궃은 계획을 짜는건 아니겠지. 불안한 기운에 어깨를 움츠린 맬은 임스를 위해 드립 커피를 따랐고 각설탕 뚜껑을 열었다.

 

 

네 사람은 번화가에 서 있었는데, 저녁이었고 근처에선 기분 좋은 스테이크 향기가 흘러나오고 있었다. 코브가 질문했다.

"누구 꿈일까요?"

임스는 주변을 휙휙 둘러봤고 씨익 웃어보였다.

"맬. 당신이죠?"

코브가 아서를 바라보자 그 역시 고개를 끄덕였다.

"맬인것 같네요. 엇그제 맬이 본 잡지에 나온 옷, 저기에 걸려있어요."  
"맙소사-"

맬은 어깨를 들썩이며 웃었다.

"두 분 다 절 만난지 3일밖에 되지 않았거든요? 다들 너무 한거 아니예요?"

코브가 미소지으며 그녀의 어깨를 감싸안았다. 어스름이 내리는 저녁의 도시 한가운데. 두 사람은 꼭 그림같았다.

"눈썰미가 정말 대단하네요. 그나저나 맬이 저 옷을 갖고 싶어하는지 몰랐어요. 고마워요."

코브는 한 쪽 눈을 찡긋했고, 천천히 걷기 시작했다.

"오늘은 프로젝션에 대해 알아볼거예요."

깔끔한 수트를 입은 네 사람이 블럭이 고르게 깔린 길을 걷기 시작했다. 길을 지나다니는 차의 소음, 저녁 나절 퇴근하는 사람들의 빠른 걸음걸이, 서늘한 공기.

"참고로 이 꿈은 무의식 보호를 풀어두었으니 총은 그냥 뒷춤에 넣어두세요."

임스가 주변을 관찰하는 것을 보며 코브가 이야기했다.

"그것 참 반가운 이야기군요. 하긴 맬이 함께 들어왔으니-"

임스는 싱글거리며 웃었다.

"안전보증 수표가 되셨군요. 미세스 코브. 소감이 어떠십니까?"

답지않게 정중한 음성을 내는 것에 맬을 다시 어깨를 들썩이며 웃었고, 임스를 향해 사랑스럽게 대답했다.

"오, 정말 기뻐요. 이 영광을 돔에게 돌리겠어요."

남편의 볼에 가볍게 키스한다. 흐뭇하게 그 모습을 바라보는 임스에게 맬이 질문했다.

"중위, 여자 많이 만났죠?"  
"뭐, 그런 편이죠. 어떻게 알았어요?"  
"여성을 대하는게 능숙해요. 중위가 군인이었기 망정이지 아니었다면 여성 편력이 대단했을 것 같아요. 주변에서 가만두지 않았을거예요."  
"맞아요. 세상이 절 가만두지 않더군요."

점점 분위기는 드림 워크가 아닌 말 그대로 친구들끼리의 산책처럼 변하고 있었지만 코브는 말리지 않았다. 바로 직전 미션에서 정신적인 충격을 받은 두 사람을 위해 이번 만큼은 편안한 꿈을 보여주고 싶었기 때문이었다.

"프로젝션은 타겟의 무의식이고. 이 꿈의 타겟은 대위예요. 만약 우리가 추출이나 정보 수집을 위해 꿈 속에 침투했다면 대위가 이 곳에서의 상황을 어색하지 않게- 즉, 위화감을 가지지 않도록 만드는게 중요하죠. 우린 이미 자각몽을 꾸고 있으니 그 정도의 일로는 프로젝션이 날카롭게 반응하지 않을거예요."  
"날카롭게?"

아서가 질문했다.

"무의식 보호가 아닌데도 불구하고 날뛰는 무의식을 본 적 없죠? 하지만 맬의 꿈이니 너무 심하게 굴지는 맙시다. 맬?"

그녀는 고개를 끄덕였고, 도로에 고르게 깔린 주먹만한 블럭을 네모 반듯한 종류로 바꾸어 나갔다. 그와 동시에 주변의 한 두 사람이 맬을 바라보기 시작했다.

"어때요, 이목이 집중되죠?"

두 군인이 이해한 것을 확인한 맬이 설명을 이어갔다.

"이렇게 타겟이 '일어날 수 없는 일'로 생각하는 것을 눈 앞에 보이게 하면 프로젝션들은 일제히 꿈꾸는 자를 찾기 시작해요. 이것 말고 또 뭐가 있을까요? 임스?"

팔짱을 끼며 그녀가 질문했고, 임스는 잠시 침묵한다. 회색 수트를 입은 남자는 턱에 검지 손가락을 부비며 생각에 잠겼고 이내 눈을 반짝이며 고개를 들었다. 그가 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리며 이야기했다.

"괜찮은 아이디어가 떠올랐어요. 지금 해도?"

맬의 끄덕임과, 흥미진진한 시선으로 바라보는 코브를 확인한 그는 몸을 틀어 아서 앞에 섰다. 진남색 수트를 꼭 맞게 입고 있는 남자는 옅게 미간을 찌푸린 채 임스를 보고 있었다.

"대위님, 화내지 않겠다고 약속부터 받아야겠습니다."

미간의 세로줄이 더 진해진 것을 보며 임스가 유들유들하게 웃어보였다. 말을 잇는다.

"훈련이잖습니까. 실험인데 걷어차인다거나 하면 곤란하니까요."  
"오, 중위. 설마... 대위를 때린다거나 하는 건 아니겠죠...?"  
"그럴리가요."

뒷편에서 들려오는 걱정스런 맬의 목소리에 임스가 시원하게 대답했다.

"그저 프로젝션이 집중하는지 아닌지 확인해보고 싶을뿐이니까요. 자, 대위님?"  
"...좋아."

전혀 신뢰할 수 없다는 얼굴이었지만 마지못해 대답한 아서가 허락하자 임스의 발이 반 보 앞으로 나왔다. 거의 동시에 아서의 몸이 뒤로 물러난다. 다시 임스가 앞으로 다가갔고, 이번엔 두 발 뒤로 물러선 아서가 불만스럽게 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

"뭐야, 지금 뭐..."

대답없이 더 다가서는 남자를 피해 몸을 물린 남자가 등에 닿는 딱딱한 무언가를 깨닫고 시선을 돌린다. 가로등. 그와 동시에 자신의 앞에 감싸듯 파고드는 인영에 소스라치듯 놀라 팔을 들어 밀어내려했지만 손목을 붙들렸다.

"너! 무슨,"

그 다음부터는 기억이 드문드문 이어졌다. 어떻게 남자의 행동이 이어졌는지 전혀 인지하지 못한 채 아서는 임스의 단단한 팔이 자신의 상체와 허리를 세게 감고 당기는 것을 느꼈다. 거의 동시에 뒤통수를 잡혔고, 커다란 손이 머리를 고정시킨채 강제로 임스의 얼굴과 마주한 순간 심장이 떨어지는 착각을 느꼈다. 어두운 눈. 가라앉은 눈. 왜 그것에서 아서는 남자의 진지한 모습을 봤다고 착각하는지 이해하지 못했다. 맬의 말이 떠올랐다.

\- 중위, 여자 많이 만났죠?

입술이 닿았다. 벌린 틈으로 혀가 비집고 들어온다. 이건 연인에게 하는 키스가 아니다. 마치 잡아먹는 듯한 입맞춤이었다. 땅이 꺼지는 듯한 현기증에 얼결에 남자의 팔을 붙들었다. 운동으로 다져진 근육이 부드러운 수트 너머 느껴진다. 혀를 잡아 뽑을 듯 삼키는 것에 눈 앞에 새카매졌다. 휘청이는 몸을 단단히 붙든 채 임스의 얼굴이 한 번 기울었고, 다시 한 번 안 쪽을 훑었다. 온 몸에 전류가 통과하는 것 같은 짜릿함에 전신이 떨려왔다. 동시에 입술이 떨어진다. 아서는 심하게 오르내리는 호흡을 느끼며 가로등에 기대었고, 겨우 시선을 들어 임스를 바라봤다. 조용히 자신을 바라보던 가라앉은 시선이 빠르게 덮히고 남자의 입술이 뒤틀린 미소를 물었다.

"화내지 않겠다고 약속했죠?"

싱글대는 임스의 목소리를 들은 순간, 겨우 주변이 보이기 시작했다. 맬을 바라보는 프로젝션들과 입을 벌린 채 두 사람을 보는 코브, 맬은 두 손으로 얼굴을 반쯤 가리고 있었다. 아서가 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸리는데 코브의 목소리가 끼어들었다.

"대위, 조금만 진정해 주세요. 굉장히 미안하지만 프로젝션들이 꽤나 날카로워진것 같아서요."

네사람을 둘러싼 프로젝션들이 시야에 들어왔다. 아서는 얼굴을 한 손으로 가리며 천천히 가로등에 기대었고 바닥에 주저앉았다. 그러고 싶지 않았지만 정말 다리가 후들거렸기 때문이었다. 프로젝션들이 하나 둘 빠져나가기 시작했다. 잠시 침묵이 흐르고 맬의 목소리가 조심스럽게 끼어들었는데, 그녀는 거의 반쯤 말을 더듬는 중이었다.

"어, 그러니까... 중위? 굉장히 참신한 방법이었지만... 네, 그... 굳이 확인을 위해 진짜로 할 필요까지는..."

뒤로 갈수록 빨라지고 자신없어지는 말투에 절로 한숨이 흘러나온다. 아서는 미간을 잔뜩 일그러트린채 시선을 들었고 가만히 자신을 응시하는 임스를 노려봤다. 남자는 아랑곳하지 않는다. 그저 한 팔로 가로등을 짚고 주저앉은 아서를 내려다보며 옅게 미소짓고 있을 뿐이었다. 임스는 아서를 똑바로 바라보며 맬에게 대답했다. 얼굴은 딱딱했지만 평온한 목소리였다.

"진짜라뇨. 그럴리가 없잖아요? 그냥 가볍게 놀래켰을 뿐이예요. 안 그래요, 대위님?"

동조하라는 듯 싱긋 웃어보이는 임스를, 아서는 차갑게 노려봤고 천천히 입술을 열었다.

"걱정 말아요, 맬. 그냥 좀 놀랐을 뿐이니까."

딥키스였다고는 죽어도 말할 수 없었다. 임스는 그것을 노렸을 것이다. 아서의 앞에 버티고 선 남자의 뒷편에서 안심하는 맬의 긴 한숨소리가 들렸다. 한 손으로 가로등을 짚은 채 아서를 내려다보며 임스가 속삭였다. 다른 사람에게는 들리지 않는, 작은 목소리였다.

"반격을 기다리죠."

유들유들한 웃음이 걸린 입술과는 달리 가로등 불빛 아래서 까맣게 가라앉은 눈동자가 가만히 아서를 응시하고 있었다.


	6. Counter attack 1

어제 일정은 좀 빡빡한 편이었으니 오늘은 부담스럽지 않은, 평화로운 미션으로 진행하자- 라는게 두 사람의 커리큘럼이었다. 하지만 세상은 늘 자신의 뜻대로 되지 않았고, 꿈에서 벗어나자마자 맬은 '오늘 일정은 끝이니 그만 돌아가서 쉬라'고 말할수 밖에 없었다.

"돔, 난 그 일... 좀 그랬어. 안 그래?"

의자에 앉아 가만히 생각에 잠긴 코브가 고개를 무겁게 끄덕였다.

"하지만 우리가 이야기 할 수 있는 소재가 아니야. 화를 낸다해도 그건 대위의 일이지. 우리는 그의 선택을 지켜보고, 중위가 선을 넘을 것처럼 보일때 제재하는 수 밖엔 없겠어."  
"괴롭힘일까?"  
"일단은 그래보여. 하지만..."

돔은 총탄이 빗발치던 창고에서 아서에게 총구를 들이밀자 강하게 분노하던 임스를 떠올렸다. 남자의 눈을 기억한다. 그것은 체면이나 주변의 시선을 의식해 자신을 한 겹 포장하고 드러내는 '영업용 반응'이 아니었다. 임스는 날 것 그대로의 감정을 드러냈고 코브는 그 안에서 그가 아서를 기본적으로 동료로 인정하고 있다고 느꼈다.

"...좀 더 지켜봐야겠는걸."  
"그럴까?"  
"창고의 일을 생각하면, 완벽한 괴롭힘으로 생각이 안돼. 꼭..."

코브는 설명하려다 입을 다물었다. 맬의 검은 눈이 가만히 그를 들여다보고 있었다. 그녀는 '그렇지?' 하는 느낌으로 눈썹을 위로 들어올렸다. 하지만 코브도, 맬도 그 이야기를 입 밖으로 꺼내지 않았다.

"...괴롭힘은 괴롭힘이네."

맬은 커피를 삼키며 중얼거렸다.

아서의 모습은 확인이 불가능했다. 어둑한 저녁, 가로등 불빛이 직접적으로 떨어지는 곳에서 임스의 커다란 등이 아서의 모습을 온전히 뒤덮고 있었으니까. 하지만 이상한 부분이 있었다. 대위를 붙든 남자의 머리가 한 번 기울어졌던 것이다. 처음엔 잘못 본 것이라 생각했지만 주저앉은 대위를 보고 생각은 확신으로 굳어졌다. 그 자리에서 맬이 할 수 있는 일은 별로 없었다. 대위가 즉각적으로 임스를 때려 눕히는걸 방관하거나, 그 일을 없었던 일로 덮도록 도와주거나.

맬은 테이블 위에 머리를 싸안고 묻었다. 두 사람을 보고 당황한 나머지 뭐라고 이야기하긴 했지만, 사실 헛소리에 가까웠다. 하지만 그렇게라도 정리하려 하지 않았다면 두 사람 사이가 어떻게 되었을지 맬로서는 감도 오지 않았다. 그 대책없던 남자는 무슨 생각이었을까. 그녀는 도저히 속을 알 수 없던 임스를 생각한다. 하지만 이윽고 자신이 두 사람의 연애사로 골치를 썩이고 있다는 걸 깨닫고 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"우리 대체 뭘 하고 있는거지?"

중얼거리는 그녀의 목소리에 돔이 대답했다.

"사랑에 빠진 남자가 군인 정신으로 어프로치 하는 걸 구경하고 있는거지."

헝클어진 머리를 들어올리며 맬이 이야기했다.

"어쩔거야, 앞으로."  
"중위가 선을 넘을 것 같으면 막아야지."  
"그가 그럴까?"  
"내가 본 바로는 아니야. 하지만 사람의 감정이라는건 모르는거니까."

그녀는 테이블 위에 기댄채 자신의 곱슬머리를 손가락으로 쓸었고, 이내 웃었다.

"오늘 아침까지만 해도 난 임스 중위가 대위를 싫어한다고 생각했어. 당신 봤어? 캘러한 대위에게서 눈을 떼지 못하던걸. 난 그걸 노려보는거라고 생각했지 뭐야."  
"우리가 헛다리 짚은거일수도 있어."  
"그래 맞아. 하지만... 그 일이 있고나니 중위의 행동이 모두 설명가능하게 된 것처럼 느껴져."  
"마치 초등학생처럼 말이지."  
"좋아하는 사람을 괴롭히고 싶어하는 심리."

그녀는 어깨를 들썩이며 웃었다.

"처음 만났을때부터 반한거였네. 해군 베테랑 중위의 순애보가 시작된거야?"  
"부디 신사적인 사랑이길 빌어봅시다."

맬은 나른한 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

"우리 생각이 맞다면- 문제가 두 가지 있는거네. 하나는 중위가 어디까지 밀어 붙일것인가. 두 번째는, 대위는 이 사안에 대해 어떻게 생각하고 있는가."

 

 

끝까지 밀어 붙일 생각은 없었다. 사실 맬의 질문대로 그는 가벼운 버드 키스를 하려고 했을 뿐이고, 대위가 주먹이라도 내지르면 아파하면서 저질 농담이라도 던질 예정이었다. 하지만 가까이 다가섰을때- 아서의 청결한 체취가 느껴지고, 그의 체온이 손에 잡힌 그 순간 말 그대로 이성이 끊어졌다. 그 다음은 별로 기억이 안난다. 정말 안타까운 일이지만 사실이었다. 이후 분노로 숨을 몰아쉬는 아서를 바라본 순간 심장이 차게 얼어붙는걸 느꼈다. 사과할 타이밍은 애저녁에 지나갔다. 자신이 할 수 있는 일은 별로 없었다. 평소처럼 웃고, 가벼운 사과를 던지고-

\- 반격을 기다리죠.

기다리긴 개뿔. 임스는 아서에게 기회를 준 것이었다. 드림 워크중에 자신을 죽여도 좋다. 그를 사나운 프로젝션들 한 가운데 던져두어도 좋다. 내지는, 현실에서 주먹을 먹이거나, 화내거나, 분노속에 추궁하는 것- 그 모든 상황을 받아들이겠다는 의미였다. 아서는 그러지 않았지만.

임스는 초조하게 다리를 떨었다. 그는 네시간째 중정에 앉아있었고, 점심을 굶어 속이 아플 지경이었다. 이 곳을 찾은 것은 나름 과학적인 계산이 깔린 일이었다. 임스는 대위의 셔츠를 빼내어 손을 넣었던 날(물론 어제의 일이다.)- 아서가 중정에서 독서했던 것을 떠올린 것이다. 정말 고아한 방법이 아닐 수 없다. 화가 치밀때 일반적인 남자들은 복싱을 하거나, 게임을 하거나, 친구를 만나 술을 들이붓거나, 엄한 이에게 시비를 걸려 하지만 그 남자는 조용히 정원에 앉아 책을 읽는 것을 택했다. 그는 아서의 손에 들려있던 책의 제목을 떠올렸다. Mies van der Rohe. 검색해보니 유명한 건축가였다. 그는 검은, 유려한 선의 의자 사진 수십장을 보았고 그 의자가 아서에게 매우 잘 어울릴것이라고 생각했다. 가격을 보고 웃고 말았지만. (그 일인용 의자의 가격은 무려 5,068$였다.)

벤치에 몸을 깊이 묻는다. 만나면 뭐라고 하지? 그는 뭐라고 할까. 임스는 허탈한 웃음을 지었다. 바로 머리에 총구를 들이밀어도 할 말이 없다. 명백한 헤테로에게 키스했다. 그 자리에서 죽도록 패지 않은 남자의 강한 인내심에 존경이라도 표현하고 싶을 정도였다. 아서는 그저 분노로 부들부들 떨며 임스를 노려봤을 뿐이었다. 그는 아무것도 하지 않았다. 차라리, 뭐라도 좋으니 리액션을 보여주었더라면 이렇게 불안하지는 않았을 것이다.

이젠 아예 틀렸군.

아마 그 남자는 이제 '그냥 싫은' 정도가 아니라 '진짜 싫어'졌을것이다. 단순히 동료가 되는 것도 거의 불가능할테고. 심하면 프로젝트를 아예 떠날지도 모른다. 거기까지 생각하자 자신이 말로는 표현 못할 최악의 인간처럼 느껴졌다. 나 생각보다 질이 더 나쁜 놈이었네. 평소에도 자신이 점잖은 종류의 인간은 아니라는 걸 알고 있었지만 이쯤되니 스스로가 질릴 정도였다.

임스는 완전히 다 타들어간 꽁초를 빈 캔 안으로 구겨넣었다. 캔 속은 족히 한 갑은 넘을 양의 꽁초가 빼곡히 들어차있었다. 시선을 높이 들어 하늘을 바라본다. 그의 시야는 눈 앞의 사물이 아닌 기억속의 거리를 뿌옇게 떠올리고 있었다. 어스름이 깔린 저녁의 거리를 생각한다. 시원했던 바람과, 주황색 가로등. 점점이 둥글게 빛이 떨어지던 검은 도로. 반들거리던 블럭. 진남색 수트. 남자의 청결한 체취, 얼굴을 잡았을때 느껴졌던 따뜻함. 손 끝에 닿았던 부드러움.

아서.

스코틀랜드의 왕의 이름이었지. 역사 교과서에서 몇 번이나 보았지만 단 한 번도 임스의 마음에 남지 않았던, 그 흔한 이름이 이렇게나 특별히 느껴질 날이 올거라고는 생각하지 못했다. 정말 오래 살고 볼 일이지. 늘 가볍고 손쉬운 만남만 이어오던 자신이 누군가를 이렇게 생각할 날이 올 거라고는 예상치 못했다. 그냥 그 남자가 미웠으면 좋았을텐데. '고지식한 공군 장교' 그 이상도 이하도 아니었으면 좋았을텐데. 그것도 아니었다면 그냥 프로젝트 동료로, 아무것도 아닌 상대로 남았더라면 좋았을텐데.

두터운 손 끝으로 구겨진 캔의 모서리를 천천히 쓰다듬는다. 애인은 커녕 섹스 프렌드로 지내자는 말은 꺼내지도 못할 위인이다. 잘 되어야 동료. 안 되면 '보고싶지 않은 동료' 정도일테고, 최악이라면 프로젝트 이탈이겠지. 아서의 반응으로 봐서 그는 이 일을 덮어버리려 할 가능성이 컸다. 임스는 자신도 덮기로 마음 먹었다. 하지만 확실히 이야기해야 할 것이다.

'다시 그런 일은 없을 겁니다.'

그 정도 확신은 심어줘야 적어도 '보고싶지 않은 동료' 정도의 자리를 꿰찰 수 있을 것이다. 입맛이 쓰군. 첫 날은 괴롭혔고, 둘쨋날은 상의 속으로 손을 집어 넣었고, 셋째날은 억지로 입맞췄다. 간단히 요약하고 나니 단어 하나가 떠올랐다. '파렴치한'. 오, 제기랄. 제기랄. 아무리 내가 내키는 대로 살아왔다지만 이건 아니잖아? 임스는 머리를 쥐어 뜯었다. 순간 바지 속에서 진동이 느껴졌다. 미간을 찌푸린 임스는 거칠게 전화기를 꺼내 들었다.

"윌리엄 임스입니다."  
"중위?"

코브로군. 벤치에 기댄채 대답한다. 그는 말하는 것도 귀찮은 심정이었다.

"네, 무슨일이죠?"  
"지금 연구실로 와 줄 수 있어요? 일정이 생겼어요."  
"가능해요."  
"좋아요. 그럼 바로 와 주세요."

 

 

지하 15층을 확인하고, 열린 엘리베이터 문으로 나서자 특유의 진남색 정복이 보였다. 남자는 막 통로를 꺾어 연구실로 향하던 중이었고, 임스를 보자 차갑게 응시했다.

바로 가진 않는군. 이 참에 주먹이라도 한 대 날려주지. 속시원하게. 임스는 남자를 향해 다가갔다. 유들유들한 미소를 잊지 않고.

"대위님도 연락 받으신 모양이군요?"

남자는 무표정한 얼굴로 임스를 응시했고 등을 돌려 앞장섰다. 아예 반응이 없는 건 아니다. 그것에 미묘한 안도감을 느끼며 그는 조용히 숨을 내쉬었다. 순간 아서의 건조한 목소리가 들려왔다.

"중위."

임스의 대답을 기다리지 않고 말을 잇는다.

"반격이라고 했지?"

연구소 입구를 몇 걸음 남겨두고 아서가 고개를 돌렸다. 가면이라도 쓴 듯 감정을 드러내지 않는 흰 얼굴이다. 가슴이 술렁인다. 빌어먹을.

"네 도발은 받아주지. 하지만 각오하는게 좋을거야."

냉담하게 내뱉은 남자가 미묘하게 비웃는듯한 미소를 띄고는 다시 연구소를 향해 걷기 시작했다. 임스는 한 대 맞은 것 같은 얼굴로 그 자리에 서 있었다. 마지막, 남자가 보여준 표정에 당황한 것이다. 저도 모르게 속으로 중얼거린다.

오 제기랄, 오 제기랄! 이건 내 탓만이라고는 할 수 없는 거잖아!!

 

 

"남은 일정을 소화하려 불렀어요. 생각보다 솜나신의 업버전이 빨리 개발되어서요."

맬은 세 남자의 손에 캐뉼라를 쥐어주었고 붉은 버튼 위에 손가락을 얹었다.

"타겟은 돔. 꿈은 대위가 꾸고, 설계도 겸해주세요. 건물 두 채를 만들어야해요. 하나는 호텔. 지상 30층, 지하 6층. 자세한 설계도와 장비의 위치는 각자 꿈에 들어가 지급 받도록 하는걸로. 나머지 한채의 건물은 지하 벙커. 호텔과는 별개로 돔은 그 안에 있을거예요."  
"전투군요."

아서가 차분히 이야기하자 맬이 끄덕였다.

"맞아요. 호텔 내부에서 돔의 보완 요원들과 한 판 붙어야 할 거예요. 그러니 각자 자신의 거점을 빨리 차지해요. 거점은 총 두 군데, 입구는 총기로 뚫릴 수 없는 강도로 철문을 설계해주세요. 세 사람의 체류 시간은 현실시간으로 5분, 꿈 속 시간으로는 1시간입니다. 왜 거점 내 진입구를 강화해달라는지 이해했나요?"

임스는 인상을 찌푸렸고, 그녀에게 질문했다.

"버티라는겁니까?"  
"맞아요. 거점1은 호텔 15층, 거점2는 호텔 25층에 위치. 1은 중위, 2는 대위예요. 엘리베이터로 진입 가능. 단, 도착 후 문 열린 다음은 단단히 방비하시고요. 로비에서부터 달려들거예요. 두 분은 기본적으로 지급되는 총기로 거점까지 진입하고 그 인근부터는 보안요원의 총기를 수집하거나, 거점 내 준비된 총기로 대응할 수 있습니다."

두 군인이 모든 내용을 이해한 듯 보이자 맬이 말을 이었다.

"개량된 솜나신은 꿈 안에서 죽었다 깨어났을때 그 후유증을 최소화 시켜주는 기능이 추가되었어요. 환상통 발생 빈도도 훨씬 줄어들었어요. 좀 이상한 표현이지만... (맬을 어깨를 으쓱였다) 맘껏 죽어도 좋아요. 그럼, 시작할까요?"

그녀는 세 사람을 둘러보았고 버튼을 눌렀다.


	7. Counter attack 2

돔은 도면 두 개를 건넸고, 근처에 놓인 배낭을 가리켰다.

"안에 필요한 총기와 노트북이 있습니다. 부족한 건 각자의 거점내에 완비. 일단 거기까지 들어가는게 일이겠네요. 엘리베이터로 접근 가능합니다."

아서는 받은 도면을 옆구리에 끼고 배낭을 열었다. 안쪽엔 최신형 노트북과 권총 두 자루, 라이플 한 자루, 탄창 5개, 수류탄도 들어있었다. 빠른 손놀림으로 그 외의 장비를 살핀다. 노끈과 니퍼, 점프선. 그는 라이플을 챙겨들었다. 임스도 안 쪽을 뒤져 권총 두 자루를 꺼내 허리춤에 넣었다.

"대위는 드리머니까 자동적으로 공격받을 겁니다. 중위는 제 소지품 하나를 가져가요. 보안이 붙을겁니다."

설명을 들으며 아서는 노트북을 열어 정상 작동하는지 확인했고, 말려있는 도면을 펼쳐 바닥에 놓고 훑어보기 시작했다. 푸른색의 가늘고 굵은 선들이 복잡하게 얽힌 그것은 A2 사이즈의 종이 위에 섬세하게 그려져있었다. 아서는 종이를 빠르게 넘겼다.

"이번 미션의 목적은 거점을 점령하고 최대한 오랫동안 버티는 겁니다. 두 사람 중 한 사람이라도 먼저 죽으면 임무는 끝나요."  
"누군가가 죽고 난 후 살아남은 사람은 어쩌죠?"

아서의 질문에 돔이 대답했다.

"맬이 깨어난 걸 확인하면 나머지 두 명에게 킥을 줄 거예요."  
"킥?"

배낭 속의 총기를 확인하던 임스가 고개를 들어 코브를 바라봤다.

"흔들어 깨우거나, 앉은 의자를 뒤로 미는거예요. 그 충격으로 깨어날 수 있어요."

이해했다는 듯 고개를 끄덕이며 일어난 임스는 코브의 옆으로 다가가 뒤로 내려가는 계단을 바라봤다. 드문드문 놓여진 형광등 불빛이 파리하다. 끝이 보이지 않는 모습에 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 임스가 이야기했다.

"깊네. 내려갈때 발 밑 조심해야겠는데요?"

코브도 시선을 돌려 어두운 계단 아래를 바라봤고 턱을 문질렀다.

"그래야겠네요."  
"그럼, 저흰 가보겠습니다."

아서의 목소리가 들린다. 임스는 시선을 돌려 남자를 바라봤다. 이 쪽을 바라보진 않는다. 그래도 혼자 가겠다는 소리는 안하니 고맙군. 임스는 코브의 어깨를 두드리고는 아서에게 다가갔다.

"벙커 속에 TV가 있길 기도하죠."

히죽이며 임스가 손을 흔들었고 두 사람은 호텔로 접근하기 시작했다. 아서가 라이플을 든채 점차 자세를 낮추는 것을 본 코브는 문득 떠오른 생각에 급히 임스를 향해 소리쳤다.

"중위! 중위!! 소지품 가져가야죠!"

권총을 쥔 채 로비 안 쪽을 응시하며 그는 손을 들어 무언가를 들어보였다. 금빛으로 반짝이는 물건이 가볍게 흔들린다. 코브의 눈이 찌푸려지며 그것을 응시했고, 이내 멍청한 표정이 되었다. 왼쪽 손목을 들어보인다. 묵직한 무게때문에, 사라지면 당연히 허전함을 느껴야만 하는 그의 시계가 감쪽같이 없어져 있었다.

"...맙소사."

 

 

"엘리베이터 홀까지 동행하는게 어떻습니까?"

거절의 말이 나오기 전에 재빨리 이유를 덧붙인다.

"어차피 나오는 투사체는 뻔한테 화력을 양분할 필요는 없잖아요? 생존률도 높여보구요."

아서는 잠시 말이 없었지만 이내 알겠다고 수긍했다. 담백하고 무감정한 목소리. 임스는 권총을 든 채 로비 내부를 살폈고, 농담기 섞인 목소리로 말을 이었다.

"그나저나 다음엔 글록말고 헤클러&코흐 P2000으로 안될까요?"

대답이 없었지만 임스는 태연히 말을 이었다.

"유탄 발사기도 한 대 있으면 좋겠네요."

내부에서 발포 소리가 난다. 인근의 유리창이 요란하게 깨졌고, 임스는 몸을 숙였다. 매케한 화약냄새. 프로젝션들의 비명소리와 외침소리. 빠른 발걸음 소리. 소리가 잦아들자 그는 조심스레 몸을 빼냈고, 보안들을 향해 총을 쏘기 시작했다. 구멍나고 부서진 가구와 화분이 나뒹구는 로비 안쪽을 다시 살핀다.

"그래, 그 유탄발사기는 어디게 좋겠어?"

아서의 얼굴에 빈정댐이 묻어난다는 걸 아는지 모르는지 임스가 대답했다.

"South African MGL grenade launcher."  
"참고하지."

아서 반대편으로 시선을 던지며 임스의 두터운 입술이 슬쩍 당겨졌다.

"엘리베이터 홀은 3시 방향. 여기서 약 20m 쯤 떨어져 있네요."

눈을 가늘게 뜨며 확인한 임스가 아서를 돌아봤다. 그는 품속의 지도를 살펴보는 중이었다. 그리고는 이내 그것을 빠르게 접고 라이플을 다시 챙겼다.

"들어가자마자 9시, 11시 방향에 통로가 있어. 적의 엄폐물로 활용될 가능성이 있으니 참고해."  
"엄호해주시겠습니까?"

권총을 허리춤에 찔러넣고 배낭속의 라이플을 꺼내며 임스가 질문했다. 그는 바지 주머니에 수류탄을 우겨넣었다.

"자네가 언제 내 의견 물어보고 진행했나?"  
"그땐 물어볼 기회가 없었거든요."

남자는 싱긋 웃었고, 고개를 한 쪽으로 기울였다. 그와 동시에 두 군인은 자세를 낮춘 채 로비로 진입했다. 방금전의 총격으로 다른 프로젝션들은 모두 대피해있었고, 바닥은 깨진 유리와 대리석 가루로 엉망이었다. 빠른 걸음으로 두 사람은 프론트 옆에 몸을 숨겼고, 잠시 숨을 골랐다. 주변은 조용했다.

임스가 손가락을 펼쳐 홀 방향을 가르키고는 앞장서서 움직이기 시작했다. 그와 동시에 뒷편에서 총격 소리가 쏟아지기 시작했다. 임스는 재빨리 벽감 뒤로 몸을 숨겼다. 아서는 프론트 옆으로 돌아가 보안을 향해 총을 발사하기 시작했다. 무작정 쏴대는게 아닌, 위치와 상황을 파악하고 정확히 한 발 한 발 넣는 아서를 닮은 사격 방식. 좀처럼 시선을 떼기가 어려워 남자를 바라보는데 아서의 시야에 닿지 않는 복도 안쪽에서 여러명의 프로젝션들이 뛰어나오기 시작했다. 임스는 재빨리 수류탄을 꺼내 무리를 향해 집어 던졌다. 예상치 못한 총격에 프론트 옆에 몸을 피하고 있던 아서가 막 수류탄을 던진 임스를 확인하고 몸을 숙였다. 큰 폭발음과 함께 열기가 몰려든다. 닫았던 시선을 연다. 임스는 아서가 무사한 것을 확인하고는 이를 드러내며 씨익 웃어보였다. 그는 건너편의 상황을 체크하고는 손가락을 들어 뒷편을 가르켰다.

"대충 여긴 다 된 것 같네요. 가죠."

그와 동시에 아서가 임스를 향해 라이플을 겨눴다. 자신을 향한 총구에 몸을 굳힌다. 아서가 말한 반격이 이것인가. 이내 총소리가 울렸고, 임스는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 고통이 느껴지지 않았다. 천천히 총구를 내리는 아서를 보며 임스는 시선을 뒤로 돌렸다. 그의 뒤에는 단검을 든 남자가 쓰러져있었다. 차분한 아서의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"자네 말대로 여긴 거의 해결 된 것 같군. 가지."

 

 

엘리베이터에 오른 임스는 아서가 계단실 문 옆에 기대어 서자 의아한 얼굴을 했다.

"대위님? 안 올라가십니까?"

탄창을 갈아끼우며 아서가 대답한다.

"확인할게 있어."

임스는 엘리베이터의 열림버튼을 계속 누르며 이야기했다.

"계단으로 올라가시겠다는 건 아니겠죠? 거기도 보안이 있을겁니다."  
"상관말고 가."

주저없이 등을 돌려 계단실 안쪽으로 사라지는 남자를 보며 임스가 미간을 좁혔다. 그는 열린 문을 붙들고 잠시 고민했지만 이내 손을 놓았다. 그는 대위였고 훌륭한 군인이었다. 방금전의 총격전으로 증명되었다. 빠르고 정확한 사격. 자신이 그의 움직임을 통제할 권한은 없었다.

서서히 닫히기 시작한 문 너머, 계단참에서 총소리가 들려왔다. 임스는 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다. 점차 좁아지는 시야 너머 그는 아서가 사라져간 계단실 문을 조용히 노려봤다.

 

 

15층에 도착하자마자 엘리베이터 문은 반 벌집이 되었다. 임스는 불길한 느낌에 천장에 매달려 있었던 자신을 칭찬해주고 싶었다. 뛰어내린 남자는 복도 양쪽으로 수류탄 하나씩을 굴려 넣었고, 눈앞에 보이는 프로젝션에 연발식 라이플을 먹여주었다. 좁은 복도는 이내 커다란 폭발음과 함께 가볍게 진동했고, 안 쪽에 불길이 치솟는걸 확인한 임스는 조심스레 홀로 나왔다. 좁은 홀엔 투사체들이 쓰러져 있었고 회갈색의 푹신한 카펫은 검붉은 피로 빠르게 젖어들기 시작했다. 그는 벽에 몸을 기대어 서 천천히 숨을 골랐다. 전투는 사람을 흥분시키고, 그로 인한 아드레날린이 평소 이상의 집중력을 발휘하게 해주지만, 그만큼 사람을 무모하게 만들기도 했다. 임스는 전투중엔 늘 머리속이 차게 가라앉아 있었고 그 상태를 유지하기 위해 애써왔다. 그는 천천히 총을 들었다.

 

 

15분 후 임스는 자신의 거점 안으로 들어와있었다. 두터운 철문을 열고 닫아버리자 바깥에서 달려드는 프로젝션들의 발포 소리마저 희미해져버렸다.

이거 정말 좋은데.

시계를 체크한다. 엘리베이터 홀까지 10분. 여기까지 15분. 총 25분이군. 그는 거의 비워진 배낭을 침대 위에 던져두고 인근을 돌아봤다. 선반위에는 온갖 종류의 화기가 고르게 배열되어 있었고, 맞은편의 대형 화면은 PC와 연결되어 있는지 스크린세이버가 띄워져 있었다. 그는 인터넷에 연결해보려 시도했지만 되지 않자 그만두었다. 아무래도 인트라넷 전용인듯 싶었다. 아늑한 조명과 부드러운 시트. 그는 이내 이 꿈이 아서의 설계라는걸 생각해내고 싱긋 웃었다. 남자의 단정한 성격은 호텔의 말끔한 인테리어에 고스란히 반영되어 있었다. 그는 주변에 배치된 장비엔 더 이상 시선을 주지 않은 채 아서의 심리를 파악해보고자 주변을 천천히 둘러보았다. 방 한 편에 놓인 작은 책장엔 얼마의 교양 서적이 꽂혀 있었고, 칼 세이건이나 리처드 도킨스, 괴테까지 확인하고는 특유의 실실대는 웃음을 흘렸다.

가지가지 하네요, 대위님.

이 남자와 괴테의 마왕으로 할 이야기는 전혀 없겠지만 그 책을 읽고 있는 아서라면 하루종일이라도 봐 줄 수 있을 것 같았다. 미간에 주름을 그린채 심각한 얼굴로 책을 보고 있을 아서의 모습이라니 마치 그린듯 떠오른다. 필시 멋지겠지. 임스는 침대로 돌아가 몸을 뉘였고, 시트에 코를 파묻었다. 청결한 내음이 났다.

그러던 와중 뭔가 이상한 느낌에 고개를 든다. 임스는 갑자기 방 안이 어두워진 것을 깨닫고 재빨리 몸을 일으켰다. 벽에 붙은 비상등 불빛이 희미하게 들어온 방 안은 꽤 어두웠기 때문에 침대옆에 던져둔 라이플을 찾기 위해 주변을 더듬거려야했다. 급히 총부터 찾은데는 이유가 있었다. 비상등이 들어왔다는 건 전기가 나갔다는 이야기고, 비상 발전기가 가동중이란 의미였다. 전력이 나갔다면 입구의 철문이 열릴 가능성도 꽤나 농후했다. 그는 미리 도면을 체크해두지 않은 것을 후회했다. 거점 입구에 들어오는 전력이 비상발전기에 연결되어 있지 않다면 저건 그냥 탄탄한 벽장과 다를바가 없다. 밀면 게임 끝이란 이야기다. 그는 방안에 구비된 화기들을 챙겨 어깨에 걸었고 방 입구로 다가가 조심스레 문을 당겨보았다.

제기랄.

문은 손쉽게 열렸다.

그로부터 15분간은 난장이었다. 수십명의 프로젝션이 거점 내부로 뛰어들었고 임스는 구비된 화기를 총동원하는 중이었다. 다리에 총상을 입었지만 심각하지 않았기 때문에 그는 무릎 윗쪽에 끈을 단단히 묶어 지혈하는 걸로 처치를 끝냈다.

임스는 거실과 연결된 침실 문 옆에 숨어 있었는데, 투사체들이 수류탄을 갖고 있지 않기만을 바랬다. 다리의 총상에서 출혈이 점점 심해졌기 때문에 그는 점점 피로해지고 있었다. 이미 세네차례 교전이 있었고, 남은 총기로는 2번 정도의 교전을 버틸 수준이었다. 이대로라면 남은 20분을 버틸 수 없다. 투사체의 총기를 빼앗아야한다. 생각에 잠겨있는데 거실로 진입하는 어지러운 발소리가 들려왔다. 젠장, 또 시작이군. 임스는 자리에 앉은채 손에 쥔 라이플을 가만히 쥐었고, 소리가 가까워 오자 투사체들을 향해 발포했다.

 

 

자신을 향해 달려든 한 녀석을 개머리판으로 내리찍고는 바로 사살한다. 쓰러진 남자의 옆에 반쯤 기대누은 임스는 어깨를 들썩이며 가쁜 호흡을 정리했다. 그리고, 빠른 속도로 자신의 위로 뛰어든 남자를 발견하자마자 다시 총을 잡았지만 아무것도 하지 못했다. 차가운 총구가 이마에 닿아있었다. 그는 바닥에 누은채 손을 들어올렸다. 여러번의 교전으로 땀 범벅이 된 얼굴은 미소를 띄고 있었다.

"대위님, 여긴 웬일이신가요?"

아서 역시 군복 여기저기가 엉망이 되어 있었지만 부상없이 멀쩡한 모습이었다. 그는 차분한 얼굴로 임스를 바라봤고, 냉막한 목소리로 이야기했다.

"내가 반격하겠다고 하지 않았나?"

임스는 바닥에 누운채 낄낄대며 웃었고 편안한 얼굴로 아서를 바라봤다.

"좋아요. 제가 졌습니다. 쏴요."

정자세로 권총을 잡은 남자를 바라본다. 얼굴이 잘 보이지 않는다. 어두운 비상등 불빛이 아쉽다.

"빨리 쏘는게 좋을겁니다. 보안이 또 들이닥칠거라고요."  
"이젠 못 들어와."

단정짓는 목소리에 임스는 "네?" 하고 대꾸했다. 그게 무슨 소린가. 전기가 나가서 입구가 닫히질 않는데.

"자네, 연결된 인터넷 확인 안 해봤지?"

이해못한다는 얼굴로 바라보자 아서는 가볍게 한숨을 내쉬었고 천천히 설명을 이어나갔다. 여전히 임스의 이마에 총을 들이댄채로.

"도면을 안 본 모양인데, 거점들의 출입구는 지하에서 공급되는 전력 설비의 영향을 받지만, 보조 전력과는 연결되어있지 않아. 하지만 인트라넷에서 설정 변경이 가능하지."  
"...교전중에 그걸 무슨 정신으로 확인한답니까."  
"도면 체크는 기본이야. 게다가 모니터에 불 들어와 있었잖아."

임스는 스크린에 검은 바탕의 스크린세이버가 작동하던걸 떠올렸고, 전력 공급이 중단되자 당연히 그것도 꺼졌을거라 생각해버린 자신을 저주했다. 하지만, 그걸 알았다고 해도 자신은 인트라넷 조작을 할 위인은 아니었다. 그는 입가를 비죽였다.

"뭐, 저랑은 관계없는 종목이네요."

아서가 희미하게 웃는다. 어둠에 익숙해진 눈이 보여주는 환상인가. 임스는 저도 모르게 손을 뻗을 뻔했지만 참았다. 그는 잠시라도 좋으니 아서와 이렇게 이야기하는게 좋았다. 그제서야 자신의 허리 위에 올라앉은 아서의 체중이 느껴진다. 생각을 정정해야겠다. 비상등만 들어와서 다행이다. 안 그랬다간 얼굴에 열이 오른 자신의 상태를 그대로 간파당했을테니까. 임스는 평소의 목소리를 내려 애썼다.

"그래서 대위님이 이 방의 입구를 다시 봉쇄했다는 겁니까?"  
"자네가 투사체들과 교전중일때."

임스는 헛웃음을 흘렸고, 문득 떠오른 생각에 눈을 좁혔다.

"설마 대위님 처음 호텔로 들어올때부터 이렇게 하려고 한 겁니까? 그래서 지하로 간거예요?"

아서의 얇은 입매가 미소를 문다.

"맙소사, 그럼 지하로 가서 메인 전원 다운 시키고 바로 이리 온겁니까?"  
"그래야 자네랑 1:1이 될 테니까."  
"오는 도중의 투사체들은요?"  
"내가 그 정도 보안에 당할걸로 보이나? 실전 경험은 적지만 착실히 훈련받았어."

그리고는 총을 쥐지 않은 손을 들어 임스의 허벅지에 올렸고, 천천히 아래로 쓸어내렸다. 갑작스런, 예상치 못한 접촉에 임스의 얼굴이 옅게 굳었고, 이내 심하게 일그러졌다. 아서의 손이 그의 상처 부위를 세게 잡은 것이다. 고통에 절로 짧은 신음이 터져나온다.

"근데 자네는 다쳤군."

너무 아파서 그런가? 아니면 어두워서? 왜 이 남자의 목소리가 나긋하게 들리지? 임스는 들어올린 손을 내리지도 못한채 입술을 질끈 물었다.

"빨리 치료받는게 낫겠군."  
"...어서 쏴요."  
"그 전에 약속을 받아내야겠어."

여전히 이마에 밀착한 총구는 아무런 흔들림도 없었다.

"좋아요, 이야기해요."

아서는 낮은 목소리로 이야기했다.

"난... 상당한 노력을 기울여서 드림 프로젝트에 참여할 수 있었고, 이 일을 성공적으로 마치고 싶어. 하지만 그 일엔 자네 협조가 필요한 것 같더군."

이거였구나. 임스는 천천히 시선을 닫았고, 다시 열었다. 아서의 눈을 마주한다. 그가 입을 열자 임스가 끼어들었다.

"약속드리죠."

그는 잠시 속으로 말을 골랐다. 그리고 천천히 이었다.

"대위님께 키스하는 일은 다신 없을 겁니다."

태연히 낯부끄러운 단어를 입에 올린다. 하지만 그렇게 해야했다. 정확한 표현으로, 명확한 해결책을 제시해야했다. 그래야만 아서는 자신에게 '동료' 자리를 허락 할 것이다. 임스는 그늘 속에 가만히 떠오른 아서의 얼굴을 응시했다. 미간이 옅게 일그러진다. 또렷이 보이지 않는 아서의 얼굴은 만족보다는 기묘한 어두움을 안고 있었다. 그는 가만히 임스를 응시했고, 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그래, 좋아."


	8. Paradox

괴로운 시간은 느리게 가지만 편안한 시간은 의식하지 못한새에 빠르게 지나간다. 임스는 달력을 보다 프로젝트에 참가한지 벌써 한 달이 지난것을 깨닫고 내심 당황했다. 수차례의 훈련과 연습. 두 사람은 꿈속에서 능숙히 투사체들을 상대할 수 있게 되었다. 이 훈련은 일반적인 부대에서 받는 훈련과는 차원이 달랐는데, 특별한 자금 지원이 없어도 원하는 화기를 얼마든지 공급받을 수 있었는데다가 상황이나 지형지물의 선택도 매우 자유로웠다. 두 사람은 호텔같은 건물 안은 물론 시가전, 공중전등을 테스트했고, 산 속이나 놀이공원, 설원에서의 전투도 체크했다. 부상으로 인한 후유증도 적어졌다. 개량된 솜나신은 환상통을 거의 느끼지 못할 수준까지 끌어올려졌다. 이제 두 사람은 특별한 어려움없이 서로를 쏠 수 있게 되었다.

"아직도 그래요?"

무표정한 아서를 보며 임스가 질문했다. 두 사람은 낡은 건물 옥상에 있었는데 나란히 바닥에 엎드린채였다. 방금 막 타겟으로 지정된 프로젝션을 죽인 직후였다. 스나이퍼 테스트였다.

"조금 더 기다려보면 알겠지. 자네는?"  
"전 뭐... 일주일 전이랑 같은 상황이죠."

임스는 코끝을 찡그렸고 조금 편한 자세로 몸을 뒤척이며 말을 이었다.

"초반에 코브가 그랬거든요. 패시브에 익숙해지면 꿈을 꾸지 못하게 될 거라고요. 예상했던 일이지만 솔직히 아쉽네요."

아서는 천천히 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 두 시간째 이 장소에서 잠복해 있던 차라 온 몸의 관절이 비명을 질러대고 있었지만 남자의 얼굴에 드러나진 않았다. 그는 익숙한 자세로 총을 분해하기 시작했다. 그 모습을 흘끗거리며 임스는 몸을 돌려 편히 누웠고, 두 손을 깍지껴 머리 뒤로 끼워넣었다.

"대위님은 어때요? 아쉽죠?"  
"...그다지."  
"그러면서 얼굴에 쓸쓸함이 가득하면 어떻게 믿으라는 겁니까?"

실실 쪼개는 임스를 슬쩍 노려보고는 남자는 검은 케이스안에 총을 가지런히 정리해 넣기 시작했다. 임스는 편안히 바닥에 누워 하늘을 바라봤다.

"오랫만에 하늘 보네요. 대위님, 어차피 1시간정도 남았으니 좀 쉬는게 어때요? 누워봐요."  
"여기서 쉬는게 정말 쉬는거라 믿는건 아니겠지."  
"딱딱하긴. 그러니까 그 젊은 나이에 미간에 주름 생기는거 아녜요. 자자 여기 누워요."

임스는 자신 옆 자리를 마치 침대 위 두드리는 것 마냥 툭툭거렸다. 아서가 한숨섞인 목소리로 이야기했다.

"자네, 총기 정리는 안해?"

미스터 FM. 임스는 어깨를 흔들며 낄낄거렸다. 두 시간 내내 고정자세로 있었다가 겨우 쉴 틈이 생겼는데도 하는 소리가 주변 정리 이야기라니.

"아아, 대위님. 진짜 위험한거 알아요? 그럴때마다 정말 사랑스럽다니까요?"

아서는 미간에 주름을 잡았고, 말없이 임스의 총기를 잡아 분해하기 시작했다. 그는 흐뭇한 시선으로 남자의 가는 손가락이 매우 숙련되고 절제된 동작으로 그것을 정리하는 걸 지켜보았다. 말끔히 정리된 진갈색 머리카락과 흰 얼굴, 섬세하고 긴 손가락. 임스는 자신의 시선을 숨기려들지 않았다. 어차피 대형사고는 터트린 뒤였고, 그 이상 부담되는 일은 하지 않기로 마음 먹었으니까 바라보는 것만큼은 마음껏 하자는 생각이었다. 본다고 닳진 않잖아? 싫으면 싫다고 이야기했겠지. 저 딱딱한 남자 성정에.

"이라크에 다녀오신적 있어요?"  
"파병 문제로 시끄러웠을때, 출장삼아."  
"밤하늘 본 적 있습니까?"  
"이라크의?"  
"바그다드의."

임스의 시선은 하늘에 가 있었다. 연하고 푸른 빛깔의 너른 하늘. 아서는 누워있는 남자의 얼굴을 조용히 바라보고, 천천히 대답했다.

"없었어. 바빴거든."  
"일했겠죠. 그쵸?"  
"그래."

임스의 입가가 일그러진다. 그는 씁쓸한 미소를 지었고, 다시 자신의 옆 자리를 두드렸다. 이젠 말하지 않는다. 마치 당연한 것을 요구하듯 어서 누으라고 아서에게 시선을 던진다. 아서는 조금 생각에 잠겼고, 조금 떨어진 자리에 몸을 눕혔다.

"하늘 보니까 좋죠."  
"...그래."

임스는 갑자기 몸을 반쯤 일으켰고, 저 멀리 보이는 옥상문을 바라봤다. 그리곤 다시 몸을 눕힌다.

"그럼, 보여줄게요."

갑자기 주변이 어두워진다. 아서는 대낮이었다가 급작스레 밤으로 바뀌는 하늘을 보며 몸을 일으키려 했다. 임스의 두터운 손이 그의 상체를 지그시 내리 누른다.

"뭐하는거야. 프로젝션들이 널 찾을거야. 그만 둬."  
"옥상 문 잠겼어요. 못 들어와요."  
"저 문 별로 안 두꺼워."  
"하늘 바꾸면서 저 문짝도 두꺼운걸로 바꿨어요. 걱정 말아요."

임스의 손바닥이 아서의 가슴을 가만히 누르고, 몸에 힘이 빠진 것을 확인하자 스르륵 빼낸다. 아서는 대책없는 중위를 바라보다 한숨과 함께 시선을 하늘로 돌렸다. 진한 남색 하늘에 눈부신 별이 박혀있었다.

"어때요, 대위님? 제가 봤던 바드다드 밤하늘이예요."  
"...멋지군."  
"좀 다른 표현은 없어요? 임스 네 눈동자 같다던가, 네 너른 가슴팍 같다던가 하는걸로요."  
"나 권총있어."

임스는 큭큭대며 웃었고, 다시 자신의 손을 깍지껴 머리 뒤로 끼웠다.

"바그다드의 밤하늘 별명 알아요?"  
"글쎄."  
"세계의 베개."

아서의 입술이 미묘한 미소를 걸었다. 임스의 목소리가 이어졌다. 장난기가 빠진, 나직한 목소리였다.

"그러니, 밤에 잠이 안 올때 이 하늘을 생각해요. 그럼 잠 잘 올거예요."

남자는 대답하지 않았다. 그저 속으로, 자신이 불면증이었다는 걸 저 남자가 어떻게 알았을지 조용히 생각할 뿐이었다.

 

 

투사체를 상대로하는 전투 테스트는 하루에 한두번씩 반드시 거쳤는데다가 일반적인 꿈의 설계나 프로세스를 이해하는 일도 늘 병행되었다. 다만 꿈 속에서의 시간은 길었고, 덩달아 하루도 길어져 피로가 누적될 확률이 컸기 때문에 코브는 두 사람에게 '정신적/체력적인 여유가 있을땐 언제든, 아무때고 패시브를 사용해도 좋다.'고 이야기했다. 덕분에 두 사람의 일과는 약간 비정기적이 되었는데, 오전에는 늘 5~15분(꿈에서는 1~3시간)의 전투 모의 훈련을 받았지만 오후시간은 자유로웠다.

임스는 종종 저녁에 패시브를 사용했고, 특유의 강한 멘탈과 체력덕분에 수차례 패시브를 들락거렸다. 덕분에 아서가 오는 시간과도 종종 겹치게 되었고, 주의깊게 관찰한 결과 이 딱딱한 남자의 일과에 규칙성이 있다는 것을 발견했다. 임스는 남자의 패시브 사용 시간에 맞추어 연구실에 왔고, 자연스럽게 그와 꿈을 공유할 수 있게 되었다.

그렇게 거의 한달간을 집중적으로 패시브 테스트로 시간을 보낸 덕분에 두 사람의 드림 쉐어링 능력은 준전문가 수준까지 올라갔다.

"매일 새 설계 궁리하는것도 슬슬 지겹네요. 안 그래요?"

아무도 없는 연구실의 불을 켜며 임스가 이야기했다. 그는 이제 아예 뻔뻔하게 연구실 앞에서 아서가 오는 것을 기다리곤 했다. 남자는 그것에 특별히 토를 달지 않았다.

"조만간 새로운 것도 하게 되겠지. 코브가 얼마 전 다중 체계에 대해 이야기하던데."  
"꿈 속의 꿈 말입니까?"

아서는 "그래."하고 대답하며 커피 드립머신을 작동시켰다. 천천히, 진한 향기가 흘러나온다.

"보조 연구원들이 테스트 중이고, 아직 그 안에서 무슨일이 벌어질지 모르니 대기하라고 하더군요."

아서는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 남자의 긴 손가락은 들고 온 파일철을 열어 뒤적이고 있었는데 내일 테스트 할 시가전의 도시 정보가 세밀히 정리되어있었다. 임스는 흘끗 내용을 훑어보고는 입술 한 쪽을 끌어올렸다.

"어디까지 참여 할 생각입니까? 드림 쉐어링."  
"난 이 분야의 일이 즐거워. 참여할 수 있는 범위까지 모두 다 해보고 싶어."  
"장기 프로젝트긴 하지만 언젠간 자대로 돌아가야 하지 않을까요?"  
"그렇겠지."  
"안 돌아갈 수 있다면, 그러실겁니까?"

아서는 물이 다 떨어지고 치이익-하는 소음을 내는 머신속의 포트를 꺼냈다.

"나중의 일이니까. 아직 결정하지 않았어."

새삼 '언젠가 우리는 헤어진다'는 생각을 하니 임스는 기분이 다운되는 것을 느꼈다. 당장 5분후의 일까지 꼼꼼히 계획하는 남자에게 10년후의 계획이 없을리 만무하다. 그런것들 모두를 자신에게 공유해준다면 좋을텐데. 그는 문득 무언가를 떠올렸고 아서를 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 남자는 들고 있는 서류를 살펴보는 중이었다.

"대위님, 오늘 쉐어링. 좀 다른 주제로 하는건 어때요?"

서류에서 눈동자만 떼어 말 없이 임스를 바라본다.

"설계도 지겨워지니까요. 지난번 설계는 저였으니 이번엔 대위님께서 하시고, 가장 기억에 남는 장소를 떠올려보는거예요."  
"기억으로 꿈을 설계하자는건가?"  
"그렇죠."

어깨를 으쓱하자 아서는 고개를 저었다.

"안돼. 코브가 하지 말라고 했잖아."  
"현실과 꿈의 경계가 모호해질 수 있기 때문이죠. 하지만 저흰 이미 수십번의 테스트를 거쳤고 그 중 겨우 한 번 이잖아요? 게다가 최근은 꿈도 꾸지 못했으니 이렇게 패시브로 보고 싶은 곳을 떠올리는것도 나쁘진 않아요. 맬도 그랬었어요. 꿈을 꾸지 못해 쓸쓸해지면 패시브로 떠올리는것도 나쁘지 않다고요."

맬의 이야기를 꺼내자 아서는 미심쩍은 듯 눈가를 찌푸렸다.

"못 믿겠으면 물어봐도 좋아요."  
"...못 믿겠다는 건 아니지만..."  
"그럼 한 번 가보죠?"

임스는 재빨리 패시브로 다가가 둘둘 말려있는 튜브를 풀기 시작했다. 아서는 커피잔을 든 채 곤란한 얼굴로 남자를 바라봤다.

"대위님이 보고싶어하는 장소라니 어디가 나올지 궁금한데요."

잔뜩 신난 목소리로 말하며 임스는 늘 아서가 사용하는 줄을 풀어 남자의 의자에 올려두었고 자신의 튜브도 풀기 시작했다.

"...중위."  
"자, 어서요. 커피는 그냥 버려요. 다음 쉐어링에 제가 기막힌 커피숍을 소개해드릴테니까."

남자는 정맥 바늘을 연결하고 벨크로로 감싸며 아서를 바라봤다. 어서 안 오고 뭐하냐는 시선. 대위는 한숨을 내쉬며 눈을 깊이 감았다 열었고 마지못해 천천히 기계 곁으로 다가왔다.

"난 별로 보고 싶은 곳이 없어."  
"그럼 기억에 남는 곳, 내지는 군인이 되기 전에 생활했던 곳도 좋아요. 전 새로운 곳을 보는 걸 좋아하거든요. 덕분에 여행 좀 해보죠."

임스는 아서의 의자를 툭툭 두드렸다. 미간의 주름을 펴지 못한채 남자는 머뭇거렸고, 임스가 다시 한번 그의 선베드를 두드리자 자리에 앉았다.

"자네 요즘 날 막 굴리는 것 같아."  
"다정히 대하는거겠죠."

히죽거리는 임스를 보며 아서는 한숨과 함께 정맥 주사를 연결했다.

"...근데 정말 보고 싶은 장소가 없어."

갈색 눈동자가 임스를 향한다.

"그럼 미국. 어디서 자랐죠?"  
"시애틀."  
"거기로 가죠."  
"왜?"  
"전 영국에서 자랐거든요. 미국 전역을 다니진 못했어요."

새삼 남자의 딱 떨어지는 억양을 깨닫는다. 아서는 미간을 찌푸린채 생각에 잠겼고, 베드에 몸을 깊이 묻었다. 준비되었는지 깊이 감기는 얼굴을 바라본다. 임스는 늘 이맘때의 아서를 보는 걸 좋아했다. 뻗은 손가락이 붉은 버튼을 누른다. 손이 떨어졌다.

 

 

"빌어먹을. 여기 왜 이렇게 추워요?"  
"겨울의 기억이니까."

임스는 빨갛게 언 손을 부볐고, 주머니에 구겨넣었다.

"서부 지역은 처음이네요."  
"버지니아에만 있었나?"

목덜미 사이로 찬 바람이 파고들어, 임스는 남색의 목도리를 좀 더 제대로 여몄다.

"노스캐롤라니아랑 테네시에도 있었죠."  
"이라크전 때문에?"  
"네."

미국 전역에 퍼진 기지를 생각하며 아서가 시선을 들었다. 하늘은 회색이었다. 조만간 눈이 올 것 같다.

"언제적 기억이죠?"  
"대학생."

임스는 주변을 둘러본다. 높은 건물들이 가지런히 놓인 거리. 사람은 많은 편이었지만 붐비진 않는다. 아서는 긴 회색 코트를 입고 있었다. 갈색 머플러를 맨 남자의 모습은 어딘지 지쳐보였다.

"여기가 정확히 어딥니까?"  
"5번가야. 방학이 되면 늘 이 길을 통해 중앙 도서관으로 갔지. 난..." 아서는 잠깐 생각에 잠기더니 설명을 이어갔다. "숙모의 집에 묵고 있었는데 여기에서 남동쪽에 있는 사우스 잭슨가 인근이었어."

남자의 손엔 검은 장갑이 끼워져 있었다. 그는 손을 가볍게 흔들며 설명을 이었다.

"버스가 있었지만 걷는게 편했어. 오가면서 공부한 내용을 정리하는게 좋았거든."

천천히 거리를 걷는다. 임스는 아서와 함께 하늘을 바라봤고 조금 웃었다. 별로 농담할 기분도 들지 않는다. 어떤 꾸밈도 없는, 순수한 과거의 아서를 보는 기분이었기 때문이었다. 뼛속까지 딱딱한 헤테로 군인이 자신의 마음을 뻔히 알면서도 이런 이야기를 들려주는 것에 마음이 술렁인다. 하지만 그건 단순히 그가 '아서 캘러한 대위'이기 때문이다. 그는 그 무엇보다 업무-공적인 일을 우선시했고 자신의 불편한 감정이 일을 그르치는것을 원하지 않았다. 임스는 아서를 가만히 바라보는 것 이외에는 그에게 어떤 접촉도 시도하지 않았다. 프로젝트는 순항중이었다. 남자는 단순히 '임스의 시선을 참고 그의 고집 섞인 부탁을 들어주는 것'을 지불함으로 '프로젝트의 성공적인 진행'을 댓가로 얻었다. 아마 그것이 이 남자의 속내일테다. 입맛이 쓰다.

"그래서 도서관에 가면 무슨 공부를 했습니까."  
"내 전공은 건축이었어."

차가운 바람이 귓가를 스친다. 임스는 손을 찔러넣은 채 거리를 걸었고 곁눈으로 아서를 바라봤다. 그는 앞을 바라보고 있었다. 그리움이 가득한 시선이었다. 새삼 깨닫는다. 이 곳은 단순한 꿈의 공간이 아니다. 아서의 기억 속인 것이다. 그는 아서의 기억을 곁에서 지켜보고 있는 것일테다.

"공부를 이어가면서 이게 내 길이 아니라는걸 깨달았지. 내 디자인은 경직되어 있었고, 틀에서 벗어나지 못했거든."

임스는 말없이 웃었고, 고개를 숙였다. 가지런한 보도블럭. 흰 입김이 가볍게 흩어진다.

"상상력이 부족한건 지금이나 과거나 마찬가지였어."

아서도 추웠는지 장갑낀 손을 코트 주머니 속에 넣었고 어깨를 움츠렸다. 임스가 작게 이야기했다.

"고맙네요."  
"뭐가."

찬 바람에 분홍색으로 물든 뺨이 보인다. 임스는 기분좋게 웃었다.

"이야기 해주는거요. 여긴 대위님의 기억속이라 마음이 편해져서 그러신거겠지만... 여튼 예전 이야기 해주시는거 좋네요."  
"다음은 자네 차례야. 두 배로 받아낼테니 각오해."

임스는 어깨를 떨며 낄낄거렸고, 웃음 섞인 목소리로 대답했다.

"오, 물론이죠. 대위님이 원하신다면 제 10살 기억부터 지금까지 5년 단위로 끊어서 보여드릴수도 있어요."  
"별로 그렇게 자세히 알고 싶지 않아."  
"그럴리가요. 이 매력적인 남자의 과거를 알려드리는건데, 듣고나면 생각이 달라질걸요?"

장난스런 미소를 보며 아서도 마주 웃어보였다. 연하고, 덧없어 보이는 미소지만 마음이 따뜻해진다. 그 순간이었다.

"오랜만인데, 아서?"

앞에서 들린 목소리에 멈춘 아서의 얼굴에선 표정이 사라지고, 이내 핏기마저 가셨다. 정면에 선, 키 큰 남성은 검은 코트를 입고 있었는데, 떡 벌어진 어깨는 비딱했고, 거뭇거뭇하게 수염이 남은 얼굴엔 빈정거림이 가득했다. 임스의 미간이 일그러졌다.

"무슨일이죠? 누굽니까?"

남자는 임스를 위아래로 훑어보더니 "호오-"하고 휘파람을 불었다. 명백한 도발에 임스의 자세가 바로 세워졌다. 남자의 저음이 찬 바람에 섞여 흘러나왔다.

"그래, 이 남자가 네 새 애인인가?"

성큼 다가온 남자가 아서의 한 쪽 어깨를 꽉 붙들었고, 귓가에 입술을 가져다 대었다. 한 쪽 눈으론 굳어있는 임스를 조롱하듯 바라본다.

"날 그리워하는거 알아. 그러니 저런 떨거지는 그만 꼬시고 돌아오는건 어때?"

남자의 붉은 입술이 아서의 귓가에 닿았고, 이내 두 사람을 스쳐 지나갔다. 연한 향수 향기가 맴돈다. 공격적으로 노려보던 시선이 눈앞에 떠오를듯 선명하다. 임스는 지금 이게 무슨 상황인지 생각하다 황급히 앞으로 뛰듯 걸어가는 아서를 보고 소리쳤다.

"대위님!"

남자는 반쯤 달음지치듯 뛰기 시작했다. 재빨리 남자를 뒤쫒는다. 건물 곁을 달린다. 아서는 당황한 듯 비틀대고 있었고, 임스가 쫒는걸 발견하자 다급히 건물 사이로 뛰어들었다.

"멈춰요! 잠깐만요!"

제기랄! 창백하게 질린 옆 얼굴을 떠올린다. 남자는 완전히 당황하고 있었다. 임스는 그제서야 깨달았다. 아서는 헤테로가 아니었다. 대학시절 저 남자를 사귀었었다. 그럼 왜 난 거절했지? 타입이 아니라서? 일로 엮인 사람이라서? 이래나 저래나 결과는 암울했다. 하지만 상처받고 충격받은 아서만큼은 피하고 싶었다. 임스는 필사적으로 남자를 쫒았다. 아서는 거의 손 끝에 닿을 듯 가까워져 있었다. 좁은 건물 사이를 달리며 아서는 조금 휘청였고, 임스는 손을 뻗어 그의 몸을 낚아 채 차가운 벽에 밀쳤다.

몸을 웅크린 아서는 얼굴을 일그러트렸고, 숨을 몰아쉬며 몸을 비틀었다. 임스의 양 팔이 그의 손목을 붙들고 있었다. 팔을 올린다. 필사적으로 얼굴을 가리려 애쓴다.

"잠깐, 잠깐요 대위님. 제발!"  
"놔, 놔! 놔줘. 놔줘, 임스."

손을 뗄 뻔했다. 이 남자가 자신의 성을 불러준 적은 한 번도 없었다. 임스는 아서의 어깨를 붙들었다. 남자는 놓여진 팔을 뻗어 가슴을 밀어냈다. 아서는 고개를 들지 않았다.

"아웃팅당해서 그런거죠. 대위님, 대답해요."  
"난 게이가 아냐!"

분노로 붉게 물든 눈이 임스와 마주한다. 숨을 몰아쉰다. 임스는 한 대 얻어 맞은 듯 잠시 말을 멈추었지만, 입을 열었다.

"그럼 왜. 왜 도망갔어요. 뭐가 문젭니까."  
"놔, 제발 놔."

임스는 아서의 팔을 세게 쥐었다. 벽으로 세게 누른다. 쉴새없이 흔들리는 시선이 닿았다.

"...무서운겁니까? 당신의 정체성이 까발려지는게?"

아서의 가슴이 오르내린다. 붉게 충혈된 시선이 깊이 닫히고 시선을 떨군다. 임스의 몸이 아서에게 밀착했다. 그대로 벽으로 밀어누른채 그의 턱을 잡아 들었다. 이대로 남자를 놓아줄수는 없었다.

"대답해요. 뭐가 문제인지."  
"난..."

어금니를 세게 무는게 보였다. 아서는 부들부들 떨고 있었고, 긁히는 듯한 소리를 냈다.

"...저 남자를 다시는 만나고 싶지 않았어."  
"못본척 할게요."  
"그런다고 사실이 없어지진 않아!"

거의 즉시 맞받아친 아서의 얼굴은 형편없이 일그러졌다.

"제발, 놔. 날 보내줘. 여긴 끔찍해."  
"내게서 도망가지 말아요."

품에 가둔다. 임스는 그를 벽으로 내리 눌러 몸을 밀착시켰다. 머릿속은 블랙아웃 직전이었다. 코 끝에 남자의 귓볼이 닿았다. 코트의 목덜미가 벌어지고, 아서 특유의 청결한 향이 느껴진다. 임스는 이를 악 물었다.

"원한다면 모른척해줄 수 있어. 그런건 일도 아니야. 당신도 알고 있잖아요. 난 당신에게 강요하지 않았어. 그저 바라보기만 했어요. 나 자신을 내리누르는 것도 하는데, 그런 장면 하나 잊어주는건 아무것도 아니야. 그러니 제발, 도망가지 말아요. 날 '모르는 사람'취급하지 말라고요."

뺨에 아서의 부드러운 머리칼이 닿았다. 차게 얼어붙은 얼굴과, 부드러운 목덜미와-

"...난 괜찮아요. 당신이 게이던 바이던 내게 아무 문제도 되지 않아. 잊어달라면 잊어줄게요. 그러니까..."

흔들리는 갈색의 눈동자. 지나치게 가까운 눈동자. 가지런한 속눈썹과, 아서의 체취와, 아서의 체온과...

"...날 믿어봐요."

천천히 비어져가는 눈동자가 시선에 들어왔다. 그것에 욱지끈한 통증이 느껴졌을 때 그는 자신도 모르게 속삭였다. 얼굴을 가까이 한다. 숨결이 느껴졌다. 속눈썹이 닿았다.

"...아서."

얼굴을 잡은 채 고개를 기울였다. 그리고 거의 동시에 엄청난 파열음이 울렸다. 당황한 임스가 몸을 물렸을 때, 아서는 힘없이 길게 쓰러졌다. 창백한 벽에는 그의 붉은 피가 길게 그어지고 있었다.


	9. Broken Soul

천천히 건물이 무너지기 시작한다. 임스는 바닥에 흥건해지는 피를 배경으로 누워있는 창백한 남자를 바라봤다. 이보다 더 확실한 거절이 있을수 있을까. 믿어달라고. 내게도 곁을 달라 애원하는 남자 앞에서 자살하는 것만큼 명백한 거절이 있을까. 임스는 즉시 따라가려하지 않았다. 내가 보고싶지 않을것이다. 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇는다. 반쯤 감긴, 진갈색 눈동자는 멍하니 하늘을 향해있었다.

뭐가 당신을 그렇게 힘들게 했지?

함께 보자고, 그러니 내 곁에 누워보라고 수차례 권하고 나서야 마지못해 함께 바라보던 하늘을, 이 남자는 죽어서 보고 있었다. 임스는 허탈하게 웃었다. 아서의 뺨에 손을 얹는다. 공기를 울리는 파동이 느껴진다. 드리머가 죽었으니 꿈이 무너지고 있는 것이다. 아마도 임스는 자살하지 않는 한 땅이 꺼지거나 무너지는 건물의 파편에 맞거나 하는 방법으로 깨어날 것이다. 그 쪽보단 권총 자살이 더 깔끔하겠지만 그는 그렇게 하지 않았다. 껍데기만 남은 남자의 몸을 조심스레 안는다. 절로 웃음이 새어나왔다. 이건 꿈인가, 현실인가. 어째서 죽어버린 남자에게서- 이 곳을 떠나 현실로 돌아가버린 남자의 껍데기에서 당신과 똑같은 체취가 나는거지? 그는 고개를 틀어 식어가는 아서의 목덜미에 입술을 파묻었다.

당신이 원하지 않으면, 더 이상 하지 않겠어.  
그러니까. 이게 마지막이야.

바닥이 갈라진다. 임스는 남자를 강하게 그러안았다. 시선을 닫는다. 그래야만 조금이라도 더 남자의 체취를, 피부의 부드러움을, 따스한 체온을 기억할 수 있을것만 같았다.

 

 

다음 날 아침의 일과는 최악이었다. 아서는 꿈 속에서 코브의 프로젝션에 긴 시간을 쫒겨야 했고, 두 발의 총상으로 고통스러워하고 있었다. 설상가상으로 임스도 근처에 없었다. 몇 번이나 무전을 쳤지만 대꾸가 없었다. 그러던 와중 겨우겨우 무전이 닿았을 때, 남자의 반응은 냉랭했다.

"5층에서 프로젝션에 포위당했어. 사무실 밖으로 나가는게 힘들어."  
"그럼 그냥 계세요. 뭣하면 죽어도 좋고요. 남은 서류는 제가 빼낼테니."

평소 같으면 아서를 구하러 올 임스였지만 그는 그러지 않았다. 아서는 잠시 말을 잃었고, 겨우 응답할 수 있었다.

"...그래."

무심하게 꺼진 무전기의 붉은 불빛을 보며 그는 가만히 시선을 닫았다. 임스의 판단은 틀린것이 아니다. 두 사람 중 어느 한쪽이던 임무 완수가 가능하다면 뭐가 어찌되었든 일을 마치는게 우선이었다. 아서는 차가운 돌바닥에 몸을 웅크린채 천천히 숨을 골랐다.

1주일 전의 미션에서 그는 어떻게 했었지? 남자는 온 몸이 상처 투성이가 된 채, 고립된 아서를 구하러 왔었다. 15일 전에는 임스가 총상을 입어 아서가 그를 구하러 갔었고. 생각을 이어간다. 이 한 달간, 두 사람은 기이할 정도로 가까워졌다. 계기는 거리에서의 키스. 자신을 되짚는다. 나는 내게 무얼 바란걸까.

아서는 한기가 올라오는 바닥에서 시선을 닫았다. 출혈로 머리가 어찔해진다. 그는 느리게 눈커풀을 열었고, 깜빡였다. 임시 처치는 그다지 소용이 없는 듯 싶었다. 옆구리와 다리에서 빠져나가는 피가 느껴졌다. 자살하던, 프로젝션에 사살당하던, 솜나신 시간이 끝나던... 이젠 뭐가 되든 상관없어. 아서는 꽉 쥐고 있던 권총에 걸린 손가락에서 힘을 빼냈다.

문은 단단히 걸어 잠구었다. 그저 반격할 수 있는 상황이 못될뿐. 그러니 프로젝션이 이 안으로 쳐들어올 염려는 거의 없어. 추위가 느껴졌다. 그는 몸을 떨었고, 피에 젖은 어깨를 감싸안았다. 눈커풀이 무거워졌다. 아서는 아득해져가는 정신을 천천히 놓았다.

치직거리는 소음에 문득 시선을 연 아서는 누군가의 목소리에 정신을 차렸다.

"...인것 같은데. 적어도 돌아가면 돌아간다고 이야기하지 않나? 이봐요, 대위님. 들립니까? 서류는 다 수집했고, 완수했으니 돌아가도 된다고요. 내 이야기 들려요?"

치지직거리는 노이즈가 끼어들었고, 아서는 창백해진 손을 들어 포켓에 걸린 무전기를 겨우 잡아 쥐었다.

"사람 걱정되게... 대위님. 만약 이야기도 없이 먼저 간거면 단단히 삐질겁니다. 아니다. 돌아가서 킥하면 되겠네. 제기랄. 대체 뭐가 어떻게 된거야..."  
"...중위."

완전히 갈라진 목소리가 새어나왔다. 임스는 잠시 침묵했다. 아서는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 지나친 출혈로 쇼크가 온 것 같았다.

"...지금 어디예요. 5층입니까?"

무섭게 가라앉은 목소리에 아서는 괴롭게 신음했고, 바닥에 놓인 총으로 손을 뻗었다.

"대답하라고요!"

날카로운 목소리에 아서는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 소리지르지마. 화내지마. 이 생각이 쓸데없는 가지를 뻗어나게 하지마.

"왜 안 빠져나갔어요. 아픈게 재밌나? 아까 그냥 가라는 이야기 못 들었습니까?"

짜증까지 뒤섞인 목소리에 아서는 시선을 꾹 닫았고, 마른 입술을 열었다. 멈춰야했다.

"난 가보겠어."

찢어지는 듯한 파열음과 함께 무전이 끊겼다.

눈을 연 아서는 잠시 신음했고, 몸을 일으켜 무릎에 팔을 디뎠다. 지끈거리는 이마에 손을 덮는다. 거의 동시에 얼음같은 목소리가 울렸다.

"임무 끝낼 자신 없으면 나가라고요. 엄한 사람 발목 잡지 말고."

목울대를 울린다. 아서는 천천히 시선을 들었다. 그의 앞엔 위압적으로 선 임스가 차갑게 가라앉은 눈으로 그를 내려다보고 있었다.

"자넬 방해한 적 없어."  
"그게 방해가 아님 뭡니까? 총상때문에 고립되어 있으면 그냥 나가면 그만이잖아요? 어차피 임무 완수할 능력도 안되는데."

두 사람 사이에 코브가 끼어들었다.

"중위, 잠깐. 그만해요. 무슨일이 있었는지 모르겠지만,"  
"무슨일이 있었냐고요?"

임스는 인상을 찌푸리며 코브에게 이야기했고, 냉랭하게 가라앉은 얼굴로 씹듯 이야기했다.

"네, 아주 대단히 감사한 일이 있었죠. 정말 고맙군요!"

임스는 크게 팔을 휘저으며 아서를 노려봤고, 그 길로 사무실을 빠져나갔다.

 

 

사과는 없었다. 두 사람은 다음 날 아침 또 만나야했다. 임스는 평소와 똑같은 태도를 취했다. 덕분에 코브와 맬은 두 사람이 화해한 걸로 착각해주었다. 아서는 차라리 그게 고마웠다. 하지만 정신 상태는 썩 좋지 않았다. 아서는 지난 밤 거의 잠을 제대로 이루지 못했고, 뜬눈으로 밤을 지새웠다. 그런 피로상태는 고스란히 꿈에도 반영되어 두 사람의 눈 앞에는 검고, 우중충하고, 귀신이라도 나올 것 같은 숲이 펼쳐져 있었다.

임스는 라이플을 든 채 어이없다는 듯 한 숨 쉬었고, 눅눅하고 이끼냄새가 가득한 숲 속을 천천히 통과하기 시작했다. 임무는 숲 중앙의 움막에 도착해 노트북의 자료를 빼내는 것. 두 사람은 거의 인근까지 무사히 도달했지만, 투사체가 던진 수류탄이 인근에 떨어져 임스가 심각한 부상을 입고 말았다. 남자가 쓰러지는 것을 본 아서는 급히 몸을 숙여 주변 정리를 시작했다. 마지막 프로젝션이 쓰러졌을 때 아서는 피투성이가 된 임스의 곁으로 달려갔다. 남자의 오른족 팔은 새빨갛게 물들어 있었다. 조심스레 상태를 확안한다. 지혈을 하고 자시고 할 상황이 아니었다. 피부의 태반이 파편으로 손상된것을 보며 아서는 인상을 구겼다.

"너 돌아가야해."

아서는 남자의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 허리춤에서 권총을 뽑는다. 숨을 정리하던 임스가 시선을 열었다. 총구를 보고 비릿하게 미소지었고, 피에 젖은 손을 들어 그것을 쳐냈다.

"알아서 갈겁니다."

임스는 고통스러웠는지 짧게 신음하며 왼손으로 자신의 권총을 꺼내 들었고, 관자놀이에 가져다 대었다. 아서와 시선이 마주친다. 비어있는 눈동자. 아서는 입을 열었지만 이내 다물었다. 남자의 입술이 비틀렸고, 이내 날카로운 총성이 울렸다. 아서는 이를 꾹 물었다. 이 남자가 무엇을 보여주고 싶었는지 알 것 같았기 때문이었다.

 

 

그 이 후로 한 달간, 임스는 남들 앞에선 평소처럼 굴었고 두 사람만 남았을 땐 냉랭한 태도를 취했다. 아서는 반응하지 않았다. 그는 늘 그래왔듯 불필요한 말은 꺼내지 않았고, 빈틈없는 자세를 유지하기 위해 노력했다.

그리고 두 사람의 접점은 점점 더 사라져갔다.

"프로젝트가 DoD 최고위원회에 보고되었어요. 아시다시피 꿈 속은 죽어도 상관없고, 화기도 원하는 종류대로 지급이 가능한지라- 부가적인 자금 지원이나 서류 절차도 필요없어요. 게다가 원하는 상황과 지형지물의 선택도 자유롭죠. 이번 위원회의에서 드림쉐어링은 차세대 군사훈련 용도로 새롭게 개발될 예정입니다. 이를 위해 특출나게 뛰어난 군인 40명을 선발하여 가상 전투 훈련 테스트를 할 계획이예요."

코브는 자리에 앉아 맬의 말을 받았다.

"두 분이 통과했던 테스트가 다시 진행중입니다. 육, 해, 공군은 물론 해병대까지- 여러 분야의 전문가들이 지원했어요. 조만간 이 쪽으로 오게될 겁니다. 두 분은 그 사람들의 교육을 맡아주셔야겠어요. 좀 더 본격적인 전투 실습이 되겠네요."  
"이제 저희는 드림 쉐어링에 대한 연구에서는 빠지는 겁니까?"

임스의 질문에 맬이 대답했다.

"아뇨, 두 분은 전투 훈련을 지휘하는 것과 동시에 꿈 속에서 사용할 수 있는 다른 기술적인 부분들도 함께 연구하게 될거예요."  
"두 분은 각각의 팀을 맡게 됩니다. 모의 전투 훈련이 하루 일과의 대부분을 차지할 예정이예요. 위원회는 아예 두 개의 팀을 확실히 나누는 쪽으로 결론을 내렸는데, 상호 경쟁 관계가 서로에게 도움을 줄 거라는 판단 때문이었습니다."

임스는 고개를 끄덕였고, 오른쪽 발을 무릎위에 걸친 채 의자를 돌렸다.

"뭐, 나쁘지 않네요. 사실 연병장에서 하는 사격훈련 같은 거 별로 실전에서 도움 안되거든요."

임스의 이야기에 코브가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그 점 때문에 이 프로젝트가 채택된 것 같아요. 여튼 이제 사람이 많이 들어오니 연구실이 북적북적해지겠군요."  
"그들은 언제 옵니까?"

아서가 질문하자 맬이 대답했다.

"일주일 후에요. 그러니 그 동안 두 분은 기존 오전 일정은 하지 마시고 훈련 커리큘럼을 연구해주세요. 나중에 저희와 함께 내용을 확정짓는걸로요."  
"오호라, 그럼 그 동안은 여기 안 와도 되겠네요?"

임스는 기분이 좋은지 싱글거렸고, 맬은 눈을 흘겼다.

"안 오면 괜히 호출할거예요, 임스."  
"코브. 봤어요? 맬이 내가 마음에 들었나봐요."  
"맙소사. 그냥 오지 말아요!"

깔깔거리는 맬과 함께 코브도 재밌다는 듯 웃었다. 아서는 조용히 그들을 바라봤다. 평소처럼. 무감각한 미소를 띄운채.


	10. Time

아서는 몇 번 임스를 흘끔거렸다. 간혹가다 꿈속에서 그의 수트차림을 보았지만, 역시 군복보다 이 쪽이 더 낫다고 생각하게 된다. 두 사람은 긴 계단을 밟고 위로 올라가고 있었다. 임스는 이 미션을 준비하면서 보고서 제목에 '007'이라는 글귀를 적어두었었다. 아서는 어이없다는 웃었고.

"예쁜 아가씨를 호위하는 거면 진짜 재밌을텐데 말이죠."

발코니석 어딘가에 앉아있을 코브를 생각하며 임스가 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"맬은 대상 제외고. 어쩔 수 없잖아."  
"맬이라니, 총 맞을일 있나요."

점점 사격 실력이 좋아지는 코브를 떠올리며 임스가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 두 사람은 검은 정복 차림의 남자들 사이로 유유히 걸어 안쪽 복도로 들어섰다. 금빛 벽지가 화려하게 발린 내부는 밝았고, 작은 샹들리에가 일정한 간격으로 매달려 있었다. 빛이 반짝인다. 회색 스트라이프 수트는 임스의 몸에 딱 맞았고, 그를 더 남자답게 보이게 했다. 아서는 갈색의 쓰리피스차림이었다.

연주가 시작되었는지 차분한 피아소 소리가 울려왔다. 아서가 나즉히 웃었다.

"...음?"

의아함에 왼편을 바라보자 아서는 고개를 저었고, 여전히 미소가 남은 얼굴로 조용히 걸었다.

"왜요, 무슨 일인데요?"

아서는 대답하지 않았지만 임스의 시선이 계속 머물자 결국 입을 열었다.

"새삼스럽지만, 꿈을 공유한다는게 얼마나 노골적인 일인지 깨달았달까."

뜻을 이해하지 못해 미간을 구기자 아서가 말을 이었다.

"자네, 이 곡 알아?"

잠시 침묵하자 안쪽 홀에서 새어나오는 나즉한 피아노 소리가 들려왔다. 어디선가 들은적은 있다. 하지만 연주자나 곡명에 대해서는 아는게 없었다.

"들어는 본 것 같은데..."

아서는 옅은 미소를 지으며 이야기했다.

"Yanni라는 연주가고, 곡명은 before I go야. 최근들어 계속 생각했던 곡이지. 아무리 내 설계라지만 무의식이 이런식으로 반영 될 줄은 몰랐어."

아서가 관심있어 하는 곡이라는 말에 임스는 제목과 연주자 이름을 기억하기 위해 머릿속으로 몇 번이고 그것을 되뇌었다. before I go, before I go라... 왜 하필 제목이 '내가 가기 전에'지?

생각을 잇고 있는데 복도 끝이 눈에 들어왔다. 여기서부터는 발코니석 입구들이 있었다. 두 사람은 첫번째 입구 옆 벽에 기대어 섰고, 가만히 서로 마주봤다. 고개를 끄덕인다. 아서의 흰 얼굴은 샹들리에에서 떨어진 빛으로 따뜻한 색으로 빛나고 있었다. 임스는 잠시 아서를 바라봤다. 말끔하게 뒤로 넘긴 머리는 아름다울 정도로 금욕적이다. 그는 발코니 안쪽을 살피는 대위의 마른 뺨을 진지하게 응시했고, 이내 고개를 돌려 입구로 들어섰다. 붉은 커튼과 진녹색 카펫이 시선에 들어왔다-

번쩍 눈을 연다.

임스는 자리에서 반쯤 일어나 멍해진 시선을 깜빡였다. 어둡고, 좁은 방. 작은 스탠드. 맞은편에 걸린 정복. 손 끝에 잡히는 얇은 시트. 그는 숨을 토해냈고, 몸을 일으켜 앉아 호흡을 정리했다. 두터운 손가락이 근처 테이블 위를 더듬어 컵을 잡아 쥐었고, 반쯤 남은 물을 삼켰다. 손등으로 입술을 닦는다. 그는 벽에 등을 기대었다. 퍽퍽한 눈을 손으로 꾹 누른다. 목 안 쪽에서 앓는 듯한 소리가 흘러나왔다. 빌어먹을.

드물게. 매우 드물게 꿈을 꾸는 날이 있었다. 얼마만의 꿈인가. 근데 하필이면 아서와 드림 머신으로 임무를 수행하던 장면이었고. '그 사건'이 벌어지기 전의 꿈이었다. 그래, 대위를 보고싶어하는게 내 빌어먹을 심층의식이다 그거지. 임스는 거칠게 시트를 걷어냈고 자리에서 일어났다. 바로 샤워실로 향한다. 이런 식의 아침은 기분이 더럽다. 그는 샤워기를 틀고 그 아래 서서 손을 내리 뻗었다. 제기랄. 정말 더러운 아침이었다.

 

 

일주일간의 시간이 주어졌지만 임스는 특별히 무언가를 준비한더거나 하지 않았다. 그가 지금껏 겪어온 바에 의하면 실전만큼 좋은 건 없었고, 드림 머신을 사용하기 전에 주절주절 아무리 설명해줘도 못알아듣는 녀석은 한둘쯤 꼭 나오게 마련이었다. 아무리 능력좋은 팀이 뽑힌다 하더라도 말이다. 지나친 긴장은 사람을 바보로 만들지. 그는 중정의 벤치에 앉아 담배를 깊이 빨아들였다.

그는 자유 시간이 주어지고 첫째 날, 코브에게 보고하고 외박했다. 그는 시내 인근의 모텔을 잡았고, 금발의 멋진 아가씨를 불러 밤새 질펀하게 즐겼다. 다음날 오전 그는 코브에게 다시 전화했다.

'죄송하지만 개인적인 사정이 생겨 하루 더 외박하겠습니다.'

코브는 별 말 하지 않았다. 임스의 외박은 프로젝트 진행에 아무런 영향을 주지 않았으니까. 그는 그 날 밤 모텔에 하루 더 묵었고, 이번엔 진한 갈색 머리의 여성을 불렀다. 그는 거의 폭력적으로 굴었다. 손자국이 남은 목덜미를 보자 온 몸에 짜릿한 전류가 흘렀다. 임스는 거의 밤새도록 그녀를 괴롭혔고, 새벽녘이 다가오는 시간, 반쯤 정신을 놓은 채 이름을 불렀다.

"...아서."

목덜미에 입술을 파묻은채 그는 쉴새없이 중얼거렸다.

"아서, 아서..."

다음날 정오. 눈을 떴을때 미스 아서는 자리에 없었다. 그녀는 화장대 위에 아무렇게나 내팽개친 임스의 지갑에서 딱 자신이 요구한 돈을 가져갔다. 아, 10달러 더 들고갔다. 그녀의 메모가 놓여있었다.

\- 계약에 없던 플레이 덕분에 약을 사야해서요. 10달러는 약값으로 가져갈게요.

그렇게 시간을 허비했다. 임스는 의욕이 없었다. 지난 2달간 꾸준히 이어온 연습덕분에 드림 워크에 대해서는 매우 잘 알고 있었고, 때문에 별다른 커리큘럼을 짜야 한다는 생각이 들지 않은 탓이었다. 그는 입술 사이에 물었던 담배를 빼내고 흰 연기를 뱉어냈다. 입술을 다물었다 툭 공기를 뱉어내자 도넛 모양의 연기가 뿌옇게 흩어진다. 임스는 빈정거리는 미소를 지었다.

의식적으로 연구실 출입을 피하고 있었지만 슬슬 몸이 간질간질하던 차였다. 아마 그 빌어먹을 꿈은 대위때문이 아니라 패시브가 그리워서 나온걸꺼야. 되지도 않는 현실도피를 하며 임스는 다시 담배를 입술에 물었고, 깊이 빨아들였다. 몸을 벌떡 일으킨다. 시계를 본다. 오후 3시. 대위는 보통 저녁 나절이 되서야 연구실로 오곤 했다. 짧게 패시브를 쓰자. 설마 만나지 않겠지.

지하 15층 문이 열리고, 연구실로 다가갔을때 그는 누군가를 만났다. 유리 문이 열리고 나오는 백발의 남성. 프로젝트 도중 종종 인사 나누던 사람이다. 맬의 아버지. 코브의 장인. 스티븐 마일즈 교수.

"오랜만이군요, 교수님."

손을 내밀어 악수를 청하는 것을 잡으며 임스가 사람좋게 웃었다. 교수는 낡은 가죽 가방안에 파일을 정리해 넣으며 이야기했다.

"레벨링 작업 건으로 한참 준비중인데, 파도파도 끝이 없다는 말은 이럴때 쓰는 것 같군."

인자한 미소에 임스는 마주 웃어주었다.

"교수님 덕분에 꿈 속에서 우물 팔 생각하니 즐겁습니다."  
"우물이 아니라 지구 멘틀까지 들어갈지도 몰라."

임스는 낄낄거렸고, 교수는 함께 웃다가 무언가 잊은게 는 듯 손을 들고는 몸을 돌려 다시 유리문을 열었다.

"내 정신 보게나. 나이 먹으면 다 이렇다니까."

그는 연구실 안 쪽으로 들어가며 책장 아랫쪽을 살펴본다. 그리고는 생각났다는 듯 이야기했다.

"아, 캘러한 대위가 아까 있었는데 조용하군. 벌써 패시브를 꽂은건가?"  
"뭐 물어보실 거라도 있습니까?"

임스는 책장 뒷편을 흘끗거렸고, 천천히 몸을 뒤로 빼 드림머신이 놓인 곳을 확인했다. 서 있는 사람은 보이지 않았다.

"있긴한데 급하지 않아. 내일 해도 될 것 같네."

교수는 책장 안쪽에서 작은 책자를 뽑았고, 옆구리에 끼우며 일어섰다. 말을 잇는다.

"이왕 온거 드림 쉐어링하지 않을건가? 자네 둘, 항상 공유하고 있던 것 같은데..."  
"뭐... 네, 그래야죠."

마땅한 변명거리가 생각나지 않아 임스는 둘러댔다. 그는 마일즈 교수가 사람을 꿰뚫어보는 눈이 있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 지금 같은 상황에 다른 누군가가 둘 사이를 관심있게 지켜보는건 사양이었다. 생각하고 싶지 않았으니까.

그럼 왜 가지 않느냐는 듯 말끄러미 임스를 응시하는 노인의 시선에 그는 고개를 끄덕이며 웃었고, "그럼."하고 짧게 인사를 건넸다. 느릿하게 패시브 쪽으로 다가간다. 주변에 놓인 선베드와 길게 이어진 캐뉼라. 옆으로 기울어진 머리가 보였고, 창백한 얼굴과 가는 손가락이 시선에 들어왔다. 임스는 숨 죽인채 근처로 다가갔다. 패시브의 남은 시간을 확인한다.

1분 45초

"난 가보겠네."

유리문이 닫히는 소리가 들리고, 곧 연구실은 조용해졌다. 마일즈 교수의 이야기에 따르면 방금 전까진 일어나 있었던 거니까 패시브 시간은 3분이 채 되지 않았을 것이다. 36분. 36분간 그 안에서 뭘 하겠다는 거지? 임스는 이내 시애틀을 떠올렸고 입술을 비틀었다. 그래, 혹시 모르지. 그 남자를 만나 뜨거운 시간을 보내고 있을지도. 검은 코트가 잘 어울리는, 저돌적인 남자의 얼굴을 떠올린다. 기분이 나빠졌다. 그는 입술을 꾹 물었고, 그 생각을 털어내버리기 위해 노력했다. 사실 임스는 알고 있었다. 아서는 다신 시애틀을 떠올리지 않을 것이다. 그에게 그곳은 기억하고 싶지 않은 곳일테니까. 본디 좋은 기억도 아니었고, 자신과 제대로 뒤틀리게 된 계기까지 되었으니 워스트 3위안에 들겠지.

임스는 고르고 촘촘한 진갈색 속눈썹을 바라봤다. 얇은, 색조가 옅은 입술과 마르고 긴 목. 문득 지난 밤의 일이 떠올랐다. 가는 목을 손으로 잡아 쥐었을때 느껴졌던 쾌감. 이 사람의 숨이, 호흡이, 목숨이 내 손 안에 쥐어지는 짜릿함. 우위에 서는 아찔함. 천천히 손을 뻗는다. 임스의 두터운 손이 아서의 입술에 닿았고, 천천히 그것을 부볐다.

1분 05초

마른 뺨을 쓸며 내려온 손은 희고 곧은 목에 닿았다. 소름이 돋았다. 이걸 잡아쥘 수 있다면. 양 손으로 꽉 붙잡고, 남자가 매달려 자비를 구걸하는 눈을 하도록 만들 수 있다면. 숨이 막혀 붉어진 얼굴과, 충혈된 눈과, 흔들리는 갈색 안구, 땀에 젖은 흰 얼굴, 질려가는 입술, 그것을 벌려- 힘겹게 숨을 들이마시려 애쓴다면.

엄지 손가락이 그의 목줄기를 쓰다듬었다.

35초

흰 피부 아래 지나갈 연약한 혈관과, 힘줄과, 뼈, 근육, 신경세포를 생각한다.

28초

임스의 손이 아서의 목을 잡았다. 힘이 들어가지 않았지만, 완벽하게 감싼 두터운 손은 남자의 흰 목과 무서울 정도로 잘 어울렸다. 심장이 죄여드는 듯한 기분이다. 숨이 가빠졌다.

23초

임스는 이를 악 물었고,

21초  
20초  
19초  
18초

손을 놓았다. 늘 건조하게 말라있던 그의 손은 땀으로 축축해져 있었다.

15초

한 발자국 뒤로 물러났다. 정돈되지 못한 호흡이 흘러나왔다. 자신을 컨트롤 하기 위해 그는 무던히 노력했다. 이러면 안돼. 이렇게 하면 안 된다. 남자가 깨어나 눈을 마주하게 된다면 그가 자신에게 뭐라고 할지 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. 의심과 경멸과 불신의 시선으로. '여기서 뭐하는거지?'하고 묻는 얇은 입술을.

10초

임스는 몸을 돌렸다. 떨리는 주먹을 세게 쥔다. 성큼성큼 걷는 발걸음은 주저없이 입구로 향했고,

5초

닫히는 유리문 뒤로, 패시브의 에어 빠지는 소리가 새어나왔다.

1초

아서의 시선이 느리게 열렸다.

그는 천천히 숨을 내쉬었고, 눈꺼풀을 감았다 열였다. 무표정한 시선이 선베드에 기대어진 채 주변을 훑는다. 낮은, PC 팬에서 흘러나오는 소음을 제외하고는 완벽하게 조용한 곳을 확인한 아서는 시선을 돌려 벽을 바라봤다. 아무 무늬도 없는 흰 벽. 아무도 없는 흰 사무실. 아무도 없는 흰 미로.

얇은 입술이 연하게 비틀렸다. 그는 천천히 두 손을 들어 눈을 가렸다. 눈을 떠도 감아도, 자신은 늘 아플 정도로 혼자였다.


	11. Regret

임스는 보통 DoD 내부의 식당을 이용했는데 그는 까다로운 미식가도 아니었고, 맛있는 밥 먹겠다고 이 드넓은 건물 바깥으로 나가는 수고를 들이는 타입도 아니었다. 1달 전이었다면 아서와 함께 들어가 '뭐가 맛있네, 뭐는 정말 별로였네'하면서 떠들어댔겠지만, 최근 그는 계속 혼자였다. 어차피 임스는 그런것에 특별히 신경쓰지 않았다. 그저 이 넓은 식당에서 하필 아서를 봤다는데 기이한 감각을 느낄 뿐이었다.

테이블 4개쯤 건너 맞은편에 앉은 남자는 창백한 얼굴로 스프를 떠먹고 있었는데 그의 앞에는 두툼한 서류뭉치가 놓여 있었다. 남자는 음식을 삼켰고, 손 끝에 잡힌 종이를 넘겨 뒤집었다. 손목까지 오는 진남색 정복은 늘 그랬든 단정했고, 칼같이 다려져있었다. 목끝까지 올라온 타이. 말끔하게 넘긴 머리.

임스는 몇 사람 건너편에 있는 남자의 모습을 뚫어져라 응시했다. 시선이 이 편을 향할쯤이면 다른 사람의 모습 뒤로 가려지도록 몸을 움직인다. 알리고싶지 않았다. 여전히 그를 보고 있다는 사실을. 철저한 거절은 임스를 상처입혔다. 본디 그는 그런 타입이 아니었다. 사람은 어디든 널려있었고, 싫다는 사람 붙잡을 시간에 마음에 드는 다른 사람을 찾는쪽이 더 이득이었으니까. 하지만 저 남자만큼은 예외다. 늘 예외다. 속으로 이를 간다. 빌어먹을 상대를 만났다.

옅은 한숨과 함께 빵을 집어들어 씹고 있는데 아서의 앞에 누군가가 인사를 건네며 앉았다. 어깨에 닿은 갈색 머리가 찰랑인다. 임스는 이내 그녀가 누군지 눈치챘다. 이전 행정 문제로 아서와 함께 방문했던 사무실의 담당자였다. 이름이 뭐였지? 제인이었나? 레이첼? 아서는 부드럽게 미소지었고, 그녀의 이야기에 즐거운 웃음을 터트렸다. 임스의 얼굴이 천천히 굳어갔다. 저 남자가 저렇게 웃을줄도 알았던가. 아서의 뺨에 저렇게 깊이 보조개가 파였던가. 자신의 앞에서는 한 번도 보여준 적 없는 화사한 모습에 가슴이 묵직해진다. 임스는 시선을 떨구어 식판을 노려봤고, 입 안쪽의 연한 피부를 어금니로 꾹 물었다. 넓은 창에서 흘러들어오는 햇빛에 아서의 얼굴은 희게 빛나고 있었다. 1달전의 모습들을 떠올리려 애써본다. 노력해서 지워버린 그에 대한 기억들은 우습도록 쉽게 수면위로 올라왔다. 밝은 햇살 아래에선 맑은, 투명한 보석처럼 반짝이던 갈색 눈동자. 매력적이던 입술. 그것에 자신을 맞대고, 혀를 밀어 넣었을 때 그 안은 어땠었지? 뜨겁고, 부드럽고, 아서의 체취가 났었다...

그는 식판위에서 식어가는 베이컨 조각들을 보았고, 몸을 일으켰다. 이건 불합리했다. 빌어먹도록 자신에게 불리한 게임이었다. 먼저 반했고, 냉혹하게 거절당했으니 저런 꼴을 봐도 멀쩡한 척 해야만 한다는건 공정하지 않았다. 왜 나만 힘들어야 하지? 왜 나만 마음 아파야 하지? 당신에게 나는 뭐지? 그저 프로젝트 동료에 언제 터질지 모르는 시한폭탄이었나? 임스의 입가가 비틀렸다. 그는 똑바로 남자를 향해 걸어갔다. 그녀와 함께 이야기 나누던 아서는 인기척에 시선을 들었고, 얼굴을 굳혔다. 어딘지 빈정대는 듯한 목소리가 흘러나온다.

"오랜만이군요."

임스는 흘끗 남자를 향해 시선을 던졌고, 이내 앞에 앉은 여성을 바라봤다. 재빨리 명찰을 훑는다. J. Hanes 그래. 제인이었지.

"여전히 아름답네요, 제인."

냉정한 어투에서 180도 바뀐 부드러운 음성에 그녀는 당황한 듯 보였고, 매력적으로 웃고 있는 임스를 보고는 마음이 놓인 듯 마주 웃어주었다. 임스는 그녀가 자신에게 함께 식사하자며 유혹하던 것을 떠올렸다.

"이 전의 초대가 여전히 유효한지 궁금했습니다. 그러니까-"  
"오, 시내의 터키 음식점 이야기 말씀이세요?"  
"네 그거요. 실은 계속 당신 생각이 났었거든요. 그래서 말인데..."

그녀는 임스가 함께 자리를 떠나자는 제스츄어를 해 보이자 거의 즉시 일어났다.

"좋아요. 계속 뵐 수 없어서 바쁘신가보다 하고 생각했지 뭐예요."

발랄하게 떠들며 그녀는 대위에게 눈인사를 건넸고 임스의 곁에 섰다.

"일주일 전에도 다녀왔는데, 거긴 정말 대단해요! 당신도 분명 좋아할거예요!"

쉴새없이 조잘대는 그녀를 에스코트하며 임스는 아서에게 눈인사를 건넸다. 차갑고, 노려보는 듯한 시선으로. 커다란 손이 가는 허리에 감겨든다. 아서는 말 없이 그런 임스를 바라봤고, 느리게 시선을 돌려 창 밖을 응시했다. 하늘은 새파랬다. 이상할 정도로.

 

 

그 날 오후 아서는 다시 임스를 봐야만 했다. 이번 주는 연구소에 오지 않는다고 해서 안심했는데 농담이었던 같다. 묵직한 발걸음 소리가 패시브 쪽으로 다가오는 것을 들으며 아서는 자리를 비켜줘야하는지 걱정했다. 그는 막 설계를 끝내고 패시브를 사용하려던 참이었기 때문이다. 선베드에 앉은 채 아서는 들어오는 임스를 바라봤다. 남자의 시선은 냉랭했다. 입이 잘 열리지 않는다.

"패시브를 쓰려는 거라면,"  
"지금은 안 씁니다. 그러니 신경꺼요."

말을 자르고 던져진 차가운 대답에 아서는 어금니를 꾹 물었다. 그는 임스에게 '건방지게 굴지 말라'고 경고할 수도 있었지만 그렇게 하지 않았다. 한 달 전의 사건을 기억하기 때문이었다. 임스를 받아주지는 못했을지라도 그의 마음이나 성의를 무시할 생각은 전혀 없었다. 적어도 그는 기분이 상했거나, 상처 받았을수도 있다. 원인 제공은 이 쪽이다. 그러니 당분간은 참아주자. 언젠가 저 남자도 마음이 식고, 자신에게 무관심해지겠지. 아서는 말 없이 길게 늘어트려진 캐뉼라를 들어 손목에 감았다.

부스럭거리는 소리에 근처 캐비넷에서 파일들을 꺼내고 있는 임스의 뒷모습을 바라본다. 제대로 갖춰입었지만 언제나 늘, 묘하게 불량해보이는 흰 정복. 넓은 어깨. 문득 생각이 많아지려는 것을 깨달아 아서는 머리를 털었고, 손가락을 뻗어 붉은 버튼을 눌렀다. 어떻게든 이 생각을 끊어내야했다.

특유의 솜나신 주입 소리를 들은 임스는 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 잠든 남자는 긴 선베드에 힘없이 축 늘어져 있었다. 그는 긴 시간동안 아서를 응시했고, 느리게 다가가 팔걸이 아래로 길게 떨어진 손을 들어 배 위에 올려주었다. 손바닥에 와 닿는 긴 손가락은 서늘했다. 그는 아서의 속눈썹과 얇은 입술을 잠시 바라봤고, 몸을 돌려 빠져나갔다. 더 있어봐야 자신에게 득될것은 없었다.

 

 

말끔한 호텔 로비에 서서 아서는 잠시 주변을 둘러봤다. 단정한 걸음걸이로 홀로 다가간다. 그는 20명의 군인이 이 곳에 도착했을때 어떤 방식으로 프로젝션을 깔아두고 어떤 미션을 수행하면 좋을지 생각했다. 아서는 라운지로 걸어들어가 커피를 주문했다.

받아든 라떼는 이상하게 썼고, 그는 웨이트리스에게 시럽을 더 부탁했다. 작은 유리잔에 담긴 투명한 액체를 잔 속에 붓는다. 그제서야 혀 끝에 얼얼할 정도의 단 맛이 느껴지기 시작했다. 한모금 마신다. 시선을 닫는다. 정신이 드는 기분이다.

언젠가 허물없이 지내던 대학 동기에게 들은 이야기가 떠올랐다. '술을 왜 먹느냐'는 질문에 그는 장난스럽게 '인생보단 덜 쓰니까.'라고 대답했었다. 아서는 잔을 내려다보았다. 그럼 난 이 커피에 왜 시럽을 들이부었을까. 더 이상은 쓴 맛을 보고 싶지 않아서?

지친 미소를 짓는다. 그래. 이미 충분히 쓴 맛을 봤지. 시애틀에서도, 자대에서도, DoD에서도. 자신이 오랫동안 머물렀던 부대를 떠올린다. 좋은 성적으로 선발되어 근무를 시작했던 공군은 규율과 원칙을 따지는 아서에게 딱 맞는 장소였지만 시간이 흐르면서 정치적으로 움직이는 상관들에게 질려가기 시작했다. 사병들에게 필요한, 부대에 필요한 것이 아닌 자신들의 사리사욕에 더 관심이 많았던 장교들의 뒷바라지를 하며 속이 문드러졌던 시간들. 그가 필사적으로 드림 프로젝트에 선발되기 위해 노력했던건 나름의 이유가 있었다. 그는 돌아가고 싶지 않았다. 목표도, 비전도 없던 그곳에서의 삶은 아서를 말라비틀어지게 만들었다. 그는 목표가 필요했다. 자신이 주저앉지 않게 해주는, 앞을 바라볼 수 있게 해주는, 과거를 떠올리지 않게 해주는.

일단은 벗어났으니 됐어. 흰 잔을 쓰다듬는다. 드림 프로젝트는 순조롭게 진행되고 있었고 함께 근무하는 동료들도 훌륭했다. 자상한 코브와 다정한 맬, 따뜻한 마일즈 교수... 문득 임스의 얼굴이 떠오른다. 아서는 가만히 눈을 깜빡였고 옅은 숨을 내뱉었다. 나쁜 동료는 아니다. 그에겐 어떤 악감정도 없어. 그저... 좋은 동료가 될 수도 있었을텐데 이렇게 되어버린 것이 안타까웠다. 이런 마음이 되버린 것이.

햇살이 따뜻하다. 아서는 시선을 돌려 커튼월로 꾸며진 창 밖을 봤다. 거리는 깔끔했고, 잘 정돈되어 있었다. 평화로워 보이는 행인들과 차량들. 네모 반듯한 쿠션에 등을 깊이 묻는다. 얼마만의 휴식이던가. 그러던 와중 문득 자신이 했던 말이 떠올랐다.

\- 여기서 쉬는게 정말 쉬는거라 믿는건 아니겠지.

바보같군. 아서는 허탈한 미소를 지었다. 잔을 두고 일어난다. 더 이상 이렇게 시간을 허비할 순 없었다. 이럴 시간에 차라리 설계의 허점이나, 쓸만한 거점을 체크하자. 아서는 카운터로 다가가 계산했고, 수트를 정돈하며 로비로 빠져나왔다. 상의 안주머니에 지갑을 넣는 와중 시선에 누군가가 걸렸다.

잘 맞는 회색 수트를 입은 남자. 말끔히 머리를 넘기고, 굳은 입매를 한 남자.

"...임스."

저도 모르게 이름을 부르자 남자는 아서를 보고 바로 미간을 찌푸렸다. 꿈이야. 여긴 꿈이야. 속으로 되뇌이며 아서는 그에게 다가갔다. 남자가 상체를 뒤로 물린다. 눈에 보이는 거부반응에 어금니를 꾹 물었다.

"여기서 이런 말 하는건 비겁하지만... 솔직히는 자네에게 설명하고 싶었어."  
"뭘 말입니까?"

냉랭한 시선을 받아내며 아서는 마른 입안을 달싹였고, 힘없는 시선을 그에게 던졌다. 수십, 수백가지 생각이 머릿속을 휘저었다. 무엇하나 정돈되지 못한 그것이. 뭐라고 말을 꺼내야 하지? 뭐라고 설명해야하지?

"또 날 갖고 놀려는 겁니까? 눈앞에서 자살이라도 해주게요?"

공격적인 말투에 아서는 느리게 고개를 저었고, 그의 팔을 잡았다. 서늘한 옷감이 손바닥에 닿는다. 남자는 아서의 손을 쳐내지 않았다. 그는 임스를 향해 힘들게 웃어보였다.

"아니, 그 일은 정말 미안했어. 사과할게. 네 눈앞에서 그래서는 안 되는 거였는데... 난 정말 그 안에서 도망가야 했거든. 견딜수가 없었으니까."  
"무슨 일인지 제대로 설명해요."

엄격한 시선을 받으며 아서는 희미하게 웃었고, 낮아진 목소리로 속삭였다.

"아니야. 설명은 필요 없을거야. 난 이대로 있을거니까. 그게 자네에게 좋을테니까."

잡고 있는 남자의 상의를 손 끝으로 부빈다. 부드러운 감촉. 아서는 이 옷을 입은 임스를 또렷이 기억하고 있었다. 맬의 꿈 속에서. 가로등의 불빛이 정말 아름다웠던 그 꿈에서 임스가 입었던 옷이었다. 그리고, 강하게 안겼고... 아서는 시선을 꾹 닫았다 열었다. 손을 떼어내며 임스의 몸을 가볍게 밀어낸다. 남자의 눈가가 일그러졌다.

"자네는 여기 있어선 안돼."

가만히 노려보는 남자를 보며 아서가 천천히 말을 이었다. 갈색 눈동자는 차분하게 가라앉아 있었다. 온갖, 무겁고 슬픈 감정에 휩싸인채.

"그러니, 가. 먼저 떠나줘. 내가 자네에게 가기전에."


	12. Waiting for

"환영합니다."

코브는 입가를 당겨 웃어보였다. 소규모 모임을 위해 사용하는 작은 강당은 40명의 군인들로 꽉차있었다. 어두운 조명 아래 도열한 군인들의 얼굴엔 진지함이 가득했다. 코브는 흰 배경화면이 걸린 프로젝터의 영사화면 앞에 서서 사람들을 둘러보았고, 고개를 끄덕이며 말을 이었다.

"도미닉 코브입니다. 서류상 소령이지만 그 호칭은 사양입니다. 코브로 충분해요. 저는 드림 프로젝트의 중간 책임자로 여러분의 훈련 성과와 커리큘럼을 지속적으로 체크할겁니다. 여기 온 이상 일정 수준 이상의 성과를 반드시 내 주었으면 합니다. 어느 정도의 수준인지는 다음 두 분을 보고 판단 하시기 바랍니다. 여러분의 훈련 팀장으로 일할 아서 캘러한 대위와 윌리엄 임스 중위입니다."

한쪽 벽에 서 있던 두 사람은 코브의 소개에 훈련병들의 앞에 섰다. 아서가 입을 열었다.

"캘러한이다. 다음 호명하는 사람은 앞으로 내 밑에서 패시브 훈련을 시작하게 될 것이다. 호명되지 않은 사람은 여기 윌리엄 임스 중위의 팀에 배속된다. 팀을 나눈 기준은 자네들의 테스트 결과치이며 근력, 반사능력, 지구력을 포함한 물리적인 부분과 논리, 창의, 기억력 등을 포함한 정신적인 부분의 총합으로 결정되었다. 두 개의 팀은 매우 적절한 밸런스를 유지하고 있으며 어느 한 쪽에 치우치지 않은 팀원들로 구성되어 있다. 때문에 내 팀에 배속되던, 임스 중위의 팀에 배속되던 우열을 나누는 것은 무의미하다. 그럼 호명하겠다."

아서의 차분한 저음이 회의실 안에 울렸다. 그는 20명의 이름을 정확히 불렀고, 팀이 된 남자들의 눈을 한번씩 바라보는 것으로 인사를 대신했다. 아서 옆에 서서 손을 뒤로 돌리고 있던 남자는 아서의 눈짓에 말을 받아 이었다.

"만나서 반갑군. 윌리엄 임스다. 임스 중위, 중위 어떻게 불러도 좋지만 윌리엄이라고 부르고 싶으면 바지부터 까라. 그에 걸맞는 다정한 대우를 해주지."

예상 외의 농담에 딱딱하게 굳어있던 군인들의 얼굴이 금새 허물어졌다. 임스는 흐뭇한 미소로 남자들을 바라봤고, 말을 이었다.

"대위님은 각 팀의 우열이 없다고 하셨지만 내 생각은 다르다. 내 팀이 된 이상 최고가 아니면 안 된다. 누락되거나 능력이 부족한 녀석은 자대로 쫒아낼테니 단단히 각오하는게 좋을거야. 난 무르게 넘어가지 않는다. 마음에 안 들면 발등에 총알 하나씩 박아줄테니 마음 단단히 먹어라. 이상이다."

임스의 날카로운 눈빛이 좌중을 훑었고 가볍게 고개를 숙인다. 군인들의 얼굴 기대와 불안, 긴장으로 반짝이고 있었다. 코브는 노트북의 자료를 열었고, 다시 앞에 섰다.

"그럼 간단히 드림 워크에 대한 프리젠테이션을 시작하죠."

 

 

그로부터 4주간 군인들은 임스와 아서의 및에서 패시브 훈련에 들어갔다. 그들은 각자의 팀에 속해있었고, 때문에 만날일이 거의 없었다. 두 팀은 각각의 패시브를 사용했으니까. 넓은 사무실을 따로 얻어 같은 공간 안에 있었지만 각각의 팀은 자기들끼리 꿈을 공유했고, 미팅도 따로 했다. 임스는 아서와 대화를 (인사를) 나눈지 2주가 넘어가는걸 깨달았지만 신경쓰지 않기로 했다. 그가 할 수 있는 일은 없었다. 게다가 아서는 늘 바빴다. 그는 늦게까지 팀원들에게 설계의 기본을 강의했고, 꿈 속에서 지켜야 할 것들 - 이를테면 프로젝션을 날뛰지 않게 하기 위한 방법, 드리머가 죽으면 공유자 전원이 무너진 꿈 때문에 강제로 나오게 된다는 것 등-을 설명했다. 이해하지 못하는 군인들은 따로 모아두고 밤 늦게까지 체크했다. 그들은 4주의 기본 훈련을 거치고 팀 대항전에 들어가기 때문이었다.

임스의 방식은 조금 달랐는데, 그는 일단 꿈 속으로 20명 전원을 끌어들였고, 프로젝션에게 맞고, 총상을 입으면서 하나씩 깨닫도록 그들을 말 그대로 '굴렸다'. 거의 정글에서 맹수가 자신의 새끼를 가르치는 방법에 가까운 임스의 교수법에 일부는 당황하기도 했지만 이내 익숙해졌다.

임스는 아서를 따로 볼 수 있는 기회가 몇 번 있었다. 깨어있는 아서는 서류에 파묻혀 있거나 팀원의 질문에 조언을 주는 중이었고, 잠들어 있는 아서는 사무실에서 볼 수 있었다. 어떤 이유인지는 모르겠지만 아서는 혼자 패시브를 이용할땐, 기존 코브와 맬과 함께 사용했던 작은 사무실로 자리를 옮기곤 했다. 임스는 그런 남자를 멀찍이서 보거나, 근처에 다가가서 시간이 얼마나 남았는지 확인하곤 했다. 감히 꿈에 들어갈 생각은 하지 못했다. 만나기라도 하면 할 말이 없었으니까.

그리고 임스는 그런 그의 모습을 걱정스레 바라보는 맬과 코브가 있다는 걸 알지 못했다. 남자의 마음을 알고 있던 두 사람은 몇 달 전, 패시브에서 나오자마자 큰 소리를 내며 다툰 이후로 더 이상의 '과도하게 친밀한 접촉'이 없다는 것을 눈치채고 있었다. 데면데면한것도 아니지만, 마치 서로에게 보이지 않는 벽이라도 생긴 양- 임스는 아서의 곁에서 늘 거리를 두고 있었다.

"티는 안 내지만, 티가 나는 걸 어쩌지."  
"걱정마, 맬. 두 사람은 적어도 일에서는 굉장히 충실하니까. 일관계로 대화하는데는 거의 문제가 없었어."  
"끝난걸까?"

걱정스럽게 돔을 올려다보는 맬의 눈은 안타까움, 걱정, 불안등이 혼재해 있었다. 그는 맬의 어깨를 꾹 감싸안아주었다.

"두 사람의 일은 두 사람이 해결해야하는 거니까. 어쩌면 합의하에 서로 마음을 접기로 했는지도 모르지. 둘 다 다 남성이고, 군대 소속이고... 하지만 적어도, 서로 미워하는 걸로는 보이지 않으니 일단 그냥 지켜보자."

낮은 목소리로 대화하는 맬과 코브의 뒤에서 마일즈 교수는 안경을 고쳐썼고, 두 사람의 건너편- 사무실 안쪽의 패시브 앞에 선 임스의 넓은 등을 가만히 바라봤다. 늘 슬쩍 비딱하게 서 있거나, 바로 펴 있던 남자의 등은 이상하리만치 아픈 뒷모습을 가지고 있었다.

그렇게 4주가 지났고, 대부분의 군인들이 드림 워크의 전반적인 내용을 숙지한 시점, 43명의 대규모 인원이 모였다. 코브는 각 팀의 작전수행 계획서를 훑어보며 서 있었고, 양편에는 임스와 아서가 있었다. 무표정한 아서와는 달리 임스는 눈을 빛내며 팀원들을 바라보고 윙크하거나 반쯤 장난섞인 제스추어를 보이곤 했다.

"좋네요. 꿈이 무너지면 안되니 계획서대로 설계는 제가 하고, 도심 중앙 지하의 벙커에서 대기하겠습니다."  
코브는 도열한 군인들을 돌아보았고, 말을 이었다.

"알고 있겠지만 향후 몇 달간은 계속 팀 대항전이 이어질겁니다. 지금은 시가전이지만 해상, 공중, 정글, 사막, 빙하부터 시작해서 상상 이외의 장소까지 볼 수 있는 모든 케이스를 겪을거예요. 목표는 하납니다. 상대팀의 팀장을 죽이는 것. 알고 있겠지만 가히 최종보스라 불려도 부족하지 않을 두 사람이니 각오 단단히 하는게 좋을겁니다."

대형 패시브를 설치한 그들은 모든 사람들의 준비 사인을 기다리는 맬을 바라봤고, 그녀가 고개를 끄덕임과 동시에 전원 잠에 빠져들었다.

임스는 콘크리트로 지어진 사무실 안에서 눈을 떴다. 그는 테이블 위에 앉아 있었는데 잘 정돈된 훈련 계획서가 가지런히 데스크 위에 올려져 있었다. 굵은 손가락은 그것을 성의없이 뒤척였고, 이내 자리에서 일어났다.

라이플을 든 채 사무실 밖으로 나오자 내부에 배치된 군인이 그를 막아서려 했다.

"중위님, 안 됩니다. 중위님이 죽으시면 저희가 진다고요."  
"날 믿어봐. 제대로 한 방 먹여줄거니까."

걱정하는 군인의 어깨를 두드리며 임스는 입술에 손을 올렸고, 군용 비니를 눌러쓴 채 바깥으로 나왔다. 20명의 군인 중 5명은 내부 보안, 나머지 15명은 선발대였다. 그들은 한참 도시를 가로질러 아서의 팀원들과 접전중일터였다. 임스는 라이플을 어깨에 메고 주머니에 손을 넣었다. 손바닥만한, 차가운 무언가가 잡힌다. 그는 요 몇 주간 끊임없이 연구했던 것의 성과를 볼 참이었다. 두터운 입술이 호선을 그렸다.

시가전은 꽤 치열했는데, 임스의 팀원들은 공격적이고 즉각적인 움직임을 보이는 반면, 아서의 팀원들은 중요한 거점을 미리 점한 채 계획적인 움직임을 보이고 있었다. 임스는 무너져가는 상가건물 안쪽에서 깨진 거울을 발견했고, 그 앞에 서서 모자를 벗었다. 시선을 꾹 닫는다. 자신이 늘 그려왔던 남자의 모습을 떠올린다. 바짝 넘긴 머리카락, 얇은 입술, 작은 귀, 창백한 피부, 가는 허리와 손가락. 천천히 시선을 들자 눈 앞에는 늘 그리워했던 남자의 얼굴이 떠올라 있었다. 저도 모르게 미소가 지어진다. 눈 앞의 아서 캘러한은 전혀 그 답지 않은 만족스런 웃음을 띄고 있었다. 임스는 거울을 보며 목을 앞뒤로 돌렸고, 어깨를 바르게 폈다. 얼굴의 표정을 죽이고 천천히 턱을 당겼다.

"...좋아."

목소리를 내본다. 아서 특유의, 낮고 차분한 음성이 흘러나온다. 그는 고개를 돌려 자신의 모습을 다시 한 번 더 꼼꼼히 체크했고, 상가 뒷편으로 들어섰다. 이젠 자신의 팀원에게 들키지 않고 아서의 집무실로 들어가야 할 차례였다.

도시 한복판에서 아서를 본 그의 팀원들은 당황하며 팀장의 몸을 끌어당겼고, 임스는 주저없이 그들의 머리에 총알을 박아주었다. 임스의 손에 시가전에 나선 상대팀 11명이 죽었고, 빠른 화력 손실로 아서의 팀원들은 고전중이었다. 임스는 사무동 건물을 찾아 그 안으로 당당히 들어섰다. 큰 키의 우아한 남자가 들어서자 내부 보안을 맡고 있던 군인들은 당황한 얼굴로 '언제 나가셨었느냐'고 질문했다. 임스는 아서의 표정을 흉내내며 고개를 끄덕였을 뿐이었다. 5명의 보안을 지나쳐 아서의 집무실 앞에 섰을 때, 임스는 주머니에서 작은 거울을 꺼냈다. 포징을 풀어낸다. 손거울안에는 익숙한 자신의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 임스는 주머니에서 권총을 꺼냈고, 잠시 고민했다. 이내 시선을 든 남자는 거울을 마주 바라봤다. 차려입은 군복이 흰 정복으로 바뀐다. 늘 임스가 입는 그 옷으로. 그는 권총을 허리춤에 끼워넣었고, 짧게 숨을 내쉬고는 문을 두드렸다.

"...무슨 일이지."  
"잠깐 봤으면 좋겠는데요."

안쪽에서 들려온 목소리는 더 이상 이어지지 않았다. 임스는 입 안쪽 살을 꾹 물었고, 말을 이었다.

"들어갑니다, 대위님."

문을 열자 책상위에 앉아서 가만히 임스를 노려보는 아서의 모습이 드러났다. 그는 굉장히 혼란스러운 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

"...군복은 어쩐거야."

임스는 잘 모르겠다는 얼굴로 응수했다.

"입고 있잖습니까."  
"아니, 그거말고..."

그는 미간을 구긴채 한 쪽 손을 조금 휘저었다.

"이게 군복이 아니면 뭡니까. 이젠 별 이상한데서 다 시비를 거시네요."

아서의 손 끝엔 권총이 걸려있었다. 그는 책상 위에 손을 올린 채 가만히 앉아있었다. 임스가 그에게 다가갔다. 입술이 비틀린다.

"이젠 친히 직접 절 죽여주실 계획입니까? 뭐 나쁘지 않네요. 당신이 자살하는거나, 절 직접 죽이는거나 다를게 없죠."

아서는 눈을 빠르게 깜빡였고, 마른 입술을 축였다. 그는 천천히, 하지만 명확히 고개를 저었다.

"...그게 아냐. 그저... 난 자네가 왜 여기 있는지 궁금했을 뿐이야."  
"우리 사이에 대화가 필요하다는 생각 안해봤습니까."  
"의미가 없겠지."

쉰듯한 목소리로 아서가 대답한다. 그는 이마를 짚었고, 피로한 듯 눈두덩이를 문질렀다. 임스의 손이 뻗어나갔다. 아서의 뺨을 쥔다. 남자는 놀랍게도 거부하지 않았다. 가만히 시선을 들어 임스와 눈을 마주할 뿐이었다. 푸른 시선이 조용히 아서의 얼굴을 훑었고, 낮은 음성으로 이야기한다.

"당신에겐 뭐든 의미가 없겠지. 난 그 이유가 궁금했지만... 이젠 다 필요없어."

부드러운 뺨을 엄지손가락으로 부볐고, 임스는 천천히 몸을 숙였다. 책상의 폭만큼 떨어져 있던 두 사람의 거리가 가까워진다. 눈을 마주한다. 아서는 미동도 없이 그를 바라보고 있었다.

"싫으면 쏴요."

서로의 호흡이 느껴질만큼 가까운 거리에서 임스는 남자의 눈을 계속 마주한채 말을 이었다.

"대답해요."

긴 속눈썹이 흔들리고, 그의 두터운 입술이 움직여 단어를 흘려냈다.

"싫어요?"

뺨을 쥔 손이 미끄러져 강하게 턱을쥐자 아서의 미간이 옅게 찌푸려졌지만 그는 가라앉은 눈으로 임스를 응시할 뿐이었다. 얼굴을 기울여, 입술이 거의 닿을만큼 가까이 다가갔다. 피부에, 서로가 흘리는 공기의 파동이 느껴졌다. 명백한 도발에도 마땅한 반응을 하지 않는 아서가 짜증스러워 임스는 그의 턱을 좀 더 세게 붙들었고, 짓씹듯 내뱉었다.

"대답해. 내 키스를 원한다고. 내가 당신을 부서지도록 안아주었으면 좋겠다고. 지금 당장 입을 강제로 벌리고 혀를 섞어달라고,"

임스의 말이 채 끝나기도 전에 아서의 손이 그의 얼굴을 붙들었고, 입술이 맞부딪혀왔다. 갑작스런 일에 숨을 들이마신다. 얇은 입술이 맞닿아 벌어지고, 임스의 안으로 뜨거운 혀가 파고들었다. 당황한 임스의 커다란 눈은 시선을 꾹 감고있는 아서의 얼굴을 망연히 바라봤고, 이내 뭐라고 표현할 수 없는- 거대하게 밀려오는 감각에 손을 들어 그의 어깨를 당겨 안으려 했다. 거의 동시에 아서의 입술이 떨어져나갔다. 붉게 물든 그것은 임스의 타액으로 번들거리고 있었다.

"...난 자네에게,"

흔들리는 목소리. 아서는 이를 꾹 한 번 물었고, 목을 가다듬었다. 다시 말을 잇는다.

"자네에게 아무것도 요구한 적 없어. 입맞춤을 바라지도 않았어. 난 자네가 날 안아주길 원하지도 않아. 그건 내 바램이 아니야."

차분한 거절. 임스의 머리는 조용한 목소리로 자신을 거절하는 남자의 이야기를 바로 이해하지 못해 잠시 혼란에 빠졌다. 그렇게 매달리듯 입술을 맞붙여온 남자가 즉시 자신을 거절할거라고는 생각도 못한 탓이었다. 하지만 이내 상황을 파악하고, 어금니를 꽉 물었다. 눈 앞에서 자살하는 충격적인 장면도 봤으니 또 다시 거절당한다 해도 상처가 없을거라 생각했지만 그게 아니었다. 임스는 원망스럽게 남자의 얼굴을 노려봤다.

"...그럼, 왜..."

고개를 흔들며 질문하려는데 아서가 일어났다. 그는 천천히 임스의 곁으로 다가와 섰고, 그의 얼굴에 손바닥을 가져다 대었다. 마르고, 버석한 손바닥.

"임스..."

시선을 마주한다. 흔들리는 푸른 눈동자를 바라보는 아서의 눈은 아프게 가라앉아 있었다.

"부탁이야. 자넨 여기 있어선 안돼."

왜지. 왜 날 거절하면서 그런 표정을 짓는거지. 왜 당신이 상처입고, 당신이 더 아픈듯한 얼굴을 하는거지. 가슴이 먹먹해져 그는 아서의 허리로 손을 뻗었다. 강하게 당긴다. 남자의 체취가 느껴졌다. 임스는 거의 반사적으로 아서의 목덜미에 입술을 묻었다. 매달리듯 그러안는다. 숨이 막힐듯 강하게 포옹하는 남자의 품 안에서 아서는 몸을 맡긴채 시선을 닫았다. 한참 후에 남자의 팔에서 힘이 빠져나갔을 때, 아서는 마치 태양의 한가운데 같은, 건조하고 따뜻한 내음이 나던 그의 품에서 벗어나며 가슴이 저릴 정도의 상실감을 느꼈다. 어느새 벽으로 밀어붙여져 있던 아서는 그것에 몸을 기댄채 임스를 올려다봤다. 남자의 얼굴은 그림자가 드리워져, 적잖이 흉흉한 인상이었지만 눈동자속에 머무는 애절함을 아서는 제대로 읽었다.

"임스, 자넨 정말 좋은 남자야. 따뜻하고, 다정하고, 능력있지. 난... 자네가, 자네만큼 좋은 사람을 만나길 바래. 그 상대가 여성이든, 남성이든... 그래서 이렇게 꿈속에서..."

아서의 목소리가 흔들렸다. 표정이 무너진다. 그는 입술을 문채 목울대를 울렸고, 눈을 꾹 감았다 열었다.

"...이렇게 만나는 자네의 모습은... 나 혼자 보고, 나 혼자 만족하고, 그렇게 떠나는 자네를 보며 행복을 빌어줄 수 있길 진심으로 바라고 있어."  
"그게 무슨 빌어먹을 논립니까. 내가 좋다는거예요, 싫다는거예요?!"

결국 인상을 험악하게 찌푸린 임스가 반쯤 소리치자 아서가 손을 올려 그의 뺨을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다.

"...난 자네를..."

다음 말을 잇기위해 벌어진 아서의 입술이 힘없이 다물리고, 남자의 몸이 임스의 품 안으로 쓰러져 들어왔다. 당황한 임스가 그의 몸을 붙들었고, "아서!" 하고 소리쳤을땐 사무실이 천천히 무너지는 중이었다. 킥이다. 드리머가 빠져나갔어. 파리한 얼굴에 깊이 감긴 눈을 보며 임스를 이를 악 물었다. 왜 하필 지금. 왜 하필.


	13. Pain

뻑뻑한 눈커풀을 들어올리자 밝은 표정의 팀원들이 임스 앞에서 싱글벙글 하는 중이었다.

"중위님, 이겼습니다."  
"시가전을 가장 걱정했는데, 너무 빨리 끝났어요."

들뜬 목소리로 어떤일이 있었고, 어떻게 대처했는지를 구구절절 설명하기 시작하는 일부 부대원들의 이야기를 들으며 임스는 선베드에서 일어났다. 그의 눈은 아서를 찾고 있었다. 침울한 얼굴의 팀원들에게 둘러싸여 설명을 듣고 있는 옆 모습이 보인다.

"알고 계십니까? 저희 시작하고 30분밖에 지나지 않았었어요."  
"대위님팀 인원의 70% 이상이 깨어나자 가망이 없다고 판단한 미세스 코브가 드리머를 깨웠습니다."  
"그 사이에 저희 팀 전력은 거의 무적이었고요!"  
"조금 더 시간이 있었으면 전멸시킬수도 있었는데 말이죠."

밝은 표정의 팀원들에게 임스는 고개를 끄덕이고는 가벼운 농담으로 그들의 기분에 응해주었다. 어깨를 두드리고, 수고했다고 악수를 청하고, 등을 도닥여주는 임스의 귓가에 아서 팀의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"대위님을 보고 안전지대로 모시자마자 바로 죽었어."  
"뭐가 어떻게 된거야? 패시브 오류 아니야?"  
"이건 말이 안 됩니다, 대위님. 저흰 거의 손도 못 쓰고 당했다고요."  
"오늘 훈련은 정말 납득 못 하겠군."

아서의 표정을 확인하려는데 짧은 박수소리가 두 번 들려왔다. 코브였다.

"더 진행 할 필요가 없을 듯해서 킥했습니다. 다들 정리하시고요." 코브는 임스를 잠시 의미심장한 시선으로 바라보았지만 이내 시선을 돌렸다. "수고 많았습니다. 오늘 일정은 여기까지 하죠. 다들 숙소로 돌아가세요."

임스는 자신의 앞으로 다가와 기뻐하는 팀원들을 상대하며 웃어보였다. 그래, 수고 많았어. 들어가서 피자나 실컷 먹자고.

"중위."

코브의 부름에 시선을 돌리자 그가 낮은 목소리로 질문했다.

"혹시... 뭔가 했나요?"  
"아뇨."

임스는 아서와 만났던 일을 생각했고, 입을 다물기로 결심했다. 남자는 자신을 프로젝션으로 생각했을테니까.

"...이유가 있겠지만, 난 중위가 공정한 사람이라고 생각합니다."  
"앞으로 염려하실 필요 없을겁니다. 약속드리죠."

고개를 끄덕이며 코브의 팔을 꾹 잡자 그는 이해했다는듯 어깨를 두드렸다.

"들어가서 쉬어요."

코브가 돌아가자 임스는 거의 즉시 아서의 모습을 찾았다. 남자의 딱딱한 얼굴은 팀원들 사이에서 더 파리해져 있었다. 잔뜩 찌푸려진 미간 아래 날카롭게 바닥을 응시하는 갈색 눈은 팀원들의 설명을 들으며 생각에 잠겨있었다. 그는 굉장히 피로해보였고, 평소 이상으로 날서 있는 모습이었다. 하지만 임스는 그것을 제대로 캐치해내지 못했다. 꿈 속의 사건에 들떠있었기 때문이었다.

\- 난... 자네가, 자네만큼 좋은 사람을 만나길 바래.

\- 이렇게 만나는 자네의 모습은... 나 혼자 보고, 나 혼자 만족하고, 그렇게 떠나는 자네를 보며 행복을 빌어줄 수 있길 진심으로 바라고 있어.

당신은 대체 뭘 고민하고 있는거지? 내 속을 빤히 알면서도 이러는건 단순한 밀당인가? 아니면 다른 이유가 있어서?

임스의 눈은 끊임없이 아서의 모습을 쫒았다. 남자는 불평하고, 슬퍼하는 팀원들을 독려하고 있었다.

놓치지 않겠다. 다신 없을 기회야. 이번에 낚아채서, 절대 도망가지 못하게 하겠어.

이내 아서가 움직였다. 연구실 문을 빠져나가는 남자의 뒤를 쫒는다. 예상대로 그는 자신의 숙소로 향하고 있었다. 머리가 복잡할테다. 생각을 정리할 곳을 찾을테지. 인적없는 복도 안쪽에서 임스는 재빨리 거리를 좁혔다.

"대위님."

발걸음 소리를 눈치챘겠지만 전혀 반응하지 않던 남자가 잠시 멈춘다. 하지만 고개를 돌리진 않았다. 임스가 말을 잇지 않자 그는 다시 가던 길을 가기 시작했다. 당황한 임스가 아서의 뒤로 다가갔다.

"잠깐, 잠시만요."

무표정한 얼굴이 돌려세워진다. 임스는 속지 않기로 했다. 좋은 사람을 만나달라고, 자신의 행복을 빌어주겠다는 아서의 목소리를, 그는 정확히 기억하고 있었다.

"시간 좀 내주십시오."

임스는 자신이 어린아이처럼 들떠있다는걸 눈치채지 못했다. 반짝이는 시선으로 아서를 들여다보는 임스의 얼굴은 무언가를 기대하는 듯한 기분좋은 설레임이 스며들어있었다.

"안타깝지만 사양하지."

차가운 얼굴로 잘라내는 아서를 보며 임스는 입술을 꾹 물었고, 다시 이야기했다.

"해야 할 이야기가 있습니다."

냉랭한 갈색 눈동자가 바로 들렸고, 임스를 바로 마주했다. 그의 창백한 피부는 흡사 인형같은 기묘한 서늘함이 느껴졌다.

"난, 자네팀과의 전투에서 왜 이런 결과가 나왔는지 조사해야해. 자네의 시시껄렁한 주제에는 어울릴 생각이 없단 말이야. 알아 듣겠나?"

거의 화살처럼 쏟아낸 아서의 냉대에 임스는 몸을 굳혔다. 그는 변명하듯 몸을 가까이했다.

"전 아직 아무말도 꺼내지 않았습니다."  
"그럼, 질문하지. 여기 온 목적이 뭔가?"

마치 바위같은 딱딱한 시선을 던지며 아서가 말을 이었다.

"대답해, 중위. 용건이 뭐지? 패시브? 전투? 아님 총기나 머신에 대한 문제인가? 아니면 팀원에 대한? 어느 쪽이지?"  
"그건 아니지만..."  
"그럼 뭘까. 맞춰볼까? '우리'에 대한 이야기?"

임스의 눈가가 일그러지자 아서는 짧게 웃음을 터트렸고, 입술을 비틀어 올렸다.

"우리 이야긴 끝난거 아니었나? 이럴 시간에 자네 팀원들이나 더 챙기지 그래? 첫 승리라 들떠있어 자넬 기다리고 있을텐데, 여기서 이러고 있어도 되나?"

빈정대는 말이 더 흘러나왔다.

"이렇게 딴청부리기 좋아하는 상관 밑에서 오늘 같은 결과가 나온 게 놀랍군. 다음 전투는 조용히 넘어가지 않겠어. 그러니 자네는 그 텅 빈 머리로 가서 즐기라고."

이런 아서는 처음이다. 평소 절대 하지 않던 방법이었다. 임스는 이가 갈리도록 화가 났지만 참았다. 이건 본심이 아니니까. 하지만 짜증스러운건 어쩔 수 없었다. 임스는 낮은 목소리로 일갈했다.

"일부러 이러는 거라면 방법이 더럽다고 생각하지 않습니까."

으르렁댔지만 아서는 조금도 위축되지 않았다. 그는 똑바로 임스를 응시했다.

"일부러 그러는 거라면? 일부러라니? 아직도 내 의사를 캐치하지 못했나?"  
"그건 당신의 진심이 아니잖아?"

아서는 대놓고 웃었다. 그는 바싹 다가온 임스의 가슴을 온 힘을 다해 밀쳤고, 자신의 옷을 털었다.

"진심? 너가 그걸 어떻게 아는데. 이봐, 순정남. 난 지금 정말 짜증 나 있다고. 자네는 백년이 지나도 눈치채지 못할겠지만 말야. 난 그 빌어먹을 시가전에서 내 부하들이 죽어가고 있을때 아무것도 하지 못했단 말이다! 그러니 제발 닥치고 돌아가. 이 이상 날 긁었다간 자네 다리 뼈가 무사하지 못할테니 말야."

뒤로 갈수록 갈듯 낮아지는 목소리는 무섭게 노려보는 아서의 시선과 함께 끝났고, 임스는 마치 꿈에서 깨어나듯 뒤늦게 정신을 차릴 수 있었다. 자신이 얼마나 바보같은 짓을 했는지. 아서의 다른 얼굴을 봤다고 혼자 들떠서, 정작 아서에게 가장 중요했던- 그의 일이 엉망이 되어버린 것을 완전히 잊고 있었는지. 대위는 가만히 호흡을 정돈했고, 등을 돌려 그의 숙소로 사라졌다.

 

 

중정은 서늘한 바람이 불고 있었다. 봄이었지만 아침저녁 나절은 선선했다. 임스는 두 갑째의 담배를 입에 물고 있었고, 인상을 찌푸리며 그것을 깊이 빨아들였다. 빈 콜라캔에는 작달만한 꽁치가 꼬깃꼬깃 채워져 있었고, 임스는 완전히 어두워져서 별조차 보이지 않는 매연낀 하늘을 바라보는 중이었다.

오늘 아침의 일을 반추하던 그는 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다. 흰 연기를 내뱉는다. 진짜 뭐 같은 하루였지. 난 혼자 신나있었고, 그 사람은 자책감에 부들부들 떨고 있었고. 어디서부터 바로잡아야 할지 감도 안 오는군.

흰 연기를 후, 하고 내뱉는다.

바로잡는건 생각하지 말자. 어차피 이유없이 날 밀어내던 사람이고. 나도 여기 연애하러 온 건 아니니까. 사실 임스로서도 그를 끝까지 쫒아야만하는 이유같은건 없었다. 대단한 헤프닝이 있던것도 아니고, 그저 마음이 갔을 뿐이었다. 살면서 왠지 손이 가던 사람들은 어디든 있지 않았던가. 임스는 자신의 화려한 편력을 떠올리고는 피식 웃고 말았다.

차라리 잘됐지. 이번 기회에 깔끔하게 접는거야.

임스는 짧아진 꽁초를 깊이 빨아들였고, 그것을 캔 속에 욱여넣으며 자리에서 일어났다. 문득 머릿속에 동기로부터 들은 말이 떠올랐다.

세상의 반이 여자야. 너가 아쉬울게 뭐 있다고 그래?

그때 내가 누굴 꼬시고 있었지? 수십개의 얼굴이 지나갔지만 저 이야기를 듣던 시기와 맞물리는 사람이 누군지는 정확히 떠오르지 않았다. 임스는 꽉 찬 꽁초로 묵직해진 캔을 들고 터덜터덜 본관을 향해 걸으며 생각했다. 저 남자도, 그 여자들처럼 희미한 기억이 될테다. 결국 모든 건 시간이 해결해 주는거니까.

 

 

몇 주 후, 임스는 포징의 기초에 대한 내용을 연구소에 발표했고, 아서는 꿈 속 역설구조의 도입에 대한 연구를 알려왔다. 두 사람 다 대단한 성과였고, 코브와 맬은 무척 기뻐했다. 환하게 웃는 맬을 마주하며 임스는 의식적으로 아서의 시선을 피했다.

 

 

눈이 마주치는 기회가 없어졌으니 이야기할 기회는 당연히 전무했다. 그 와중에 아서는 사무실에서의 패시브 사용 시간도 애매하게 바꾼듯, 아예 볼수가 없었다. 임스는 차라리 잘되었다고 생각했다. 눈에서 멀어지면 마음에서 멀어진다는 말은 진리다. 임스는 그것을 실제로 체득한 사람이었다. 차라리 이편이 더 좋다고, 그렇게 생각하며 신경쓰지 않았다.

임스는 훈련이 끝나면 빈 사무실에서 혼자 공간을 설계했고, 혼자 들어갔다. 가끔 프로젝션 아서를 만나곤 했다. 꿈속에서 만큼은 임스도 아서의 곁으로 다가가 보려고 했지만 남자의 반응은 현실과 다를게 없었다. 그는 임스를 무시했고, 냉정한 태도를 취했다.

그렇게 몇 주의 시간을 더 보내던 중, 임스는 연구소 앞에서 마일즈 교수를 만났다. 가끔 사무실에 모습을 보니은 남자는 막 떠나는 길이었는지 가방을 들고 있었다. 두 사람은 반갑게 악수했다.

"쉐어링하러 왔나?"

뜬금없는 말에 임스는 미간을 좁혔고, 질문했다.

"안에 대위님이 있습니까?"  
"그렇다네. 막 패시브를 꺼내더군."

그는 안경을 고쳐썼고, 눈을 찡긋하고는 떠났다. 교수를 배웅한 임스는 조용히 사무실 안으로 들어섰다. 내부는 고요했다. 가만히 패시브쪽으로 가니 선베드에 길게 누은 남자가 보였다. 굉장히 오랜만이었다.

깊이 감긴 눈커풀 아래 가지런히 자리한 짙은 속눈썹이 애틋했다. 손을 뻗고 싶다는 마음이 불쑥 치솟는다. 그렇게 접자고, 접자고 생각해왔는데 겨우 한 번 제대로 얼굴을 본 것만으로 모든게 원점이 되어버리는 사실이 허탈하다. 이다지도 사람의 마음은 약하고, 내 뜻대로 되지 않았다. 임스는 깊이 한숨쉬고는 떨어지지 않는 발을 놀려 그곳을 뒤로했다. 그래야만 했다.

 

 

이틀 후, 밥 생각이 없어 들어온 사무실 안쪽에서 패시브에 연결된 아서를 다시 마주했다. 임스는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 어쩐지 계속 혼자있는걸 보지 못했다 싶었더니 계속 이 시간에 온거야? 식사를 거르고? 점점 말라가던 남자를 떠올린다. 그냥 남자의 완벽주의 기질때문에 그럴거라 생각했는데 대놓고 굶고 있었을 줄이야. 그저 오늘만의 일이길 바라며 임스는 시선을 돌렸고, 이제 막 50초를 지나고 있는 패시브를 확인했다.

"지금 들어가도 늦지 않아, 중위."

차분한 목소리에 급히 고개를 돌리자 흰 가운을 입은 마일즈 교수가 서 있었다. 임스는 고개를 저었다.

"아뇨, 멋대로 꿈에 침입하고 싶진 않습니다."  
"하지만 자넨 들어가고 싶은게지."

마일즈 교수는 가운 주머니에 손을 넣었고, 천천히 패시브쪽으로 걸어왔다.

"맬이 꿈 꿀 때 종종 돔이 그 아일 보곤했지. 그때 돔의 마음을 눈치챘었네. 맬도 몰랐을때 말이야."

남자는 사람좋게 웃었고, 고개를 조금 기울였다.

"자네 표정이 그때의 돔과 똑같아. 알고 있나?"

교수는 부드럽게 웃으며 그의 어깨를 두드려주었다.

"노인네의 쓸데없는 참견일지 모르지만 말일세- 난 그렇다네... 마음은 전해지지 않으면 그냥 마음인채로만 남지. 마치 씨앗처럼 말이야. 자네가 심어서 그것이 잘 자라던, 혹은 잘 못자라던 그건 그 다음의 문제라네. 씨앗 그 자체는 어떤것도 하지 못하지. 물을 마시지도, 포근한 흙을 느끼지도, 떡잎을 내밀어서 햇빛을 보지도 못해. 그대로 석화되어 버리는거야."

임스의 시선은 가만히 패시브에 못박혀 있었다. 15초가 남아있었다.

"난 자네가 그 씨앗을 말려 돌처럼 굳혀버리기엔 너무 젊다고 생각하네. 어떻게든 심어보게. 흙을 다룰줄 몰라도, 언제 물을 줘야할지 몰라도 좋으니 말야. 일단 해봐. 심은 씨앗이 튤립이라면 자주 물을 줘야 하겠지만 선인장이라면 그 반대가 되겠지. 자네는 어떤 정보도 없고, 때문에 그걸 죽일수도 있어. 하지만 그 경험은 자네에게 도움이 될거야."

교수는 이야기를 이어가며 자연스럽게 임스의 팔을 붙들고 사무실 안 쪽으로 자리를 옮겼다. 저편에서 패시브의 시간이 끝난 소리가 들려왔다. 임스의 시선이 무겁게 가라앉는다.

"어디부터 어디까지 알고 계시는거죠."  
"난 아는게 없네. 자네의 눈이 말해줬을뿐."  
"...제가 뭘 어떻게 해야하는지 모르겠습니다."

교수는 주머니를 주섬주섬 뒤져 작은 디스크를 꺼냈다.

"이 사무실은 허술해보여도 사실 상당한 보안이 걸려있어. 이 사무실 출입은 우리 5사람만이 유일하게 자유롭지. 나머지 보조원들은 알다시피 건너편의 테스트 공간을 쓰고 있고 말이야. 이 디스크를 자네 개인 단말에서 확인하게. 그럼 연구소 출입 기록을 열람할 수 있게 돼. 물론 누군지까진 안 나와. 그것까지 건네면 난 단박에 잘릴테니 말이야."

그는 부드럽게 웃었고, 한 쪽 눈을 찡긋했다.

"바뀐 패턴을 파악할 수 있을걸세."

그는 어깨를 두드렸고 서류 가방을 챙겨 떠났다. 안쪽에서 발걸음 소리가 난다. 떠나는 마일즈 교수를 보던 아서가 임스를 바라봤고, 그대로 시선을 돌렸다.


	14. Dream within a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*

마일즈 교수가 준 디스크는 꽤 소용이 있었다. 임스는 손쉽게 교수와 돔, 맬의 출입 기록을 걸러냈다. 아서의 출입 기록은 예상대로 패턴이 존재했다. 대부분이 식사시간에 몰려있었고, 아주 이르거나 늦은 시간도 종종 보였다. 명백히 '다른 사람과 마주치고 싶지 않다'는 메시지가 보인다. 임스는 아서의 연구실 방문 시간을 정리한 노트를 바라보며 한숨쉬었다. 어떻게 한 번 접점을 만들어보나 싶었는데 시작부터 난관이었다.

펜을 굴린다. 담배 생각이 간절했지만 숙소에선 금연이었기 때문에 임스는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 생각을 수십번 되돌린다. 꿈에 침투하면 10~20%의 확률로 드리머에게 발각될 수도 있었다. 그땐 어떻하지? 동시에 해결책이 떠올랐다. 프로젝션인 척 하거나, 다른 사람을 포징하자. 이를테면 코브의 프로젝션이나 마일즈 교수의 프로젝션, 혹은 맬로. 여성 특유의 걸음걸이나 손짓은 익숙치 않으니 되도록 남성형으로 포징해야겠지. 대응책이 나오자 임스는 다음 주제로 넘어갔다. 자신은 왜 그 남자에게 집착하는가.

손가락 끝으로 테이블을 두드렸다. 아서 캘러한에 대해 생각한다. 공군 대위. 원칙과 규칙을 중시하는 보수적인 군인. 대학시절 시애틀에 거주했으며, 그곳에서 알수없는 -매우 괴로운- 사건을 겪은 사람. 타인에게 쉽게 곁을 내주지 않고, 그를 위해서라면 얼마든지 냉정해질 수 있는 남자. 마르고 키가 큰, 창백한 피부를 가진 사람. 단순히 문장을 나열하다보니 어쩐지 웃음이 나왔다. 꽤나 평범한 사람의 이야기처럼 보였기 때문이었다. 난 대체 이 남자의 어디에 반한걸까. 네모 반듯한 성격? 딱딱한 태도? 좀처럼 웃지 않는 얼굴?

단점들이 나열되어도, 어딘지 알 수 없는 애틋한 감각이 피어오른다. 임스는 흘러내린 머리를 쓸어올렸다. 의자에 깊이 등을 기댄다. 그래. 이유를 찾으려는 시도부터 잘못된거였어. 이유를 알았다면 처음부터 이렇게 헤매지도 않았겠지. 혹자는 그렇게 말하지 않았던가. 사람이 사람을 좋아하는데 무슨 이유가 필요하냐고.

 

 

다음날 새벽 6시. 임스는 사무실로 향했다. 조용히 유리문 건너편을 확인하자 패시브를 세팅하는 아서의 모습이 보였다. 임스는 벽에 기댄 채 그가 잠들때를 기다렸고, 모습이 보이지 않자 성큼성큼 사무실 안으로 들어섰다. 패시브 옆에는 선베드에 길게 누은 남자가 있었다. 시간을 확인한다. 1분 50초. 맙소사. 2분이야? 24분동안 꿈 속에서 뭘 하겠다는 거지? 임스는 급히 손목을 걷어올렸고, 옆에 놓인 의자에 앉아 기계에 걸린 캐뉼라를 풀어냈다. 선베드에 등을 기댄다. 정맥 주사에 찔리는 따끔한 느낌과 함께 남자의 눈커풀이 힘없이 감겼다.

임스는 자리에 서서 주변을 가만히 둘러보았다. 온통 흰색의 벽. 시선 끝에는 연한 그림자가 진 모서리가 보였다. 눈에 익는다. 이 곳은. 이 곳은 임스가 알고 있는 곳이었다. 벽에 손을 가져다 대었다. 차갑고 딱딱한 느낌. 시선을 든다. 남성 평균키를 상회하는 높이. 맙소사. 허탈한 미소가 흘러나왔다.

미로. 처음 아서가 설계했던 미로였다. 임스는 그때와 마찬가지로 벽 위를 짚었고, 짧은 기합 소리와 함께 몸을 올렸다. 아서에게 발각될수도 있었기 때문에 그는 상반신만 내놓은채 가만히 인근을 둘러보았다. 미로는 예전에 본것보다 규모가 더 컸고, 더 복잡했다. 아무리 둘러봐도 사람이 보이지 않았기 때문에 그는 벽 위에 앉아 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 끝이 보이지 않는 미로를 죽 둘러보는데 문득 저 편에 미로가 끊기는 부분이 보였다. 그러고보니 무슨 소리가 들리는 것 같기도 했다. 임스는 조용히 벽 상부를 딛어 그곳으로 다가갔다.

목적지를 향해 가면서 임스는 들려오던 것이 피아노 소리였고, 그가 들어본 적이 있는 곡이라는데 생각이 미쳤다. 문득 과거의 기억이 떠올랐다. 반짝이던 샹들리에와, 따뜻하게 퍼지던 빛무리, 남자의 부드러운 미소.

-Yanni라는 연주가고, 곡명은 before I go야.

 

 

  
다섯번째 침입이었다. 사실 처음 그의 꿈에 들어갔을때만해도 이렇게 자주 오게 될줄은 몰랐다. 그럴 마음도 없었다. 그저 홀로 꿈 속에서 무얼 하는지 알고 싶었고, 그 안에서만큼은 멀리서라도 남자를 보고싶다는 기분 정도였다. 아서가 흰 피아노 앞에 앉아있는 모습을 보기 전까지는. 그 거대한 미로는 중앙에 둥근 빈 공간을 두고 있었는데, 임스는 그 인근에 다가갔을때 조용히 위에서 내려와 출구옆에 섰다. 아서의 뒷모습이 보였다. 흰 셔츠와 회색 바지를 입은 남자는 조용히, 느리게 곡을 연주하고 있었다. 왜인지 마음이 무거워졌다. 애시당초 밝은 곡도 아니었다. 거기에 아서의 뭐라고 표현할 수 없는 가라앉은 감정이 실리자 남자의 상처를 본 듯한 기분에, 숨겨둔 외로움을 본 듯한 기분에 마음이 복잡해졌다.

임스는 익숙하게 미로 상단을 걸어 중심부 인근까지 갔고, 조용히 벽에서 내려와 내부를 통해 출구 인근까지 다가갔다. 다섯번째 가는 길이라 미로를 헤매진 않았다. 늘 머무는 벽 뒤에 앉은 그는 등을 기대고 가만히 연주를 듣기 시작했다. 5번 내내, 아서는 늘 같은 곡을 연주했다. 끝까지 듣고 싶었지만 무슨 일이 생길까싶어 늘 후반부에 소음기를 장착한 총으로 꿈에서 빠져나갔다. 그 날도 그렇게 할 예정이었다. 그는 주머니에서 긴 권총을 꺼내들었다. 총구 끝에 걸린 소음기를 다시 한번 더 꾹 죈다. 느리지만 차분하게 이어지는 곡을 들으며 그는 남자의 긴 손가락이 건반위에서 어떤 모습으로 움직일지를 상상했다. 그럴수밖에 없었다. 절대 곁에서 볼 순 없을테니까.

연주하는 그의 모습을 생각한다. 늘 뒷모습만 봐 왔기 때문에 피아노는 치는 아서의 얼굴은 모조리 상상으로만 채워졌다. 눈을 감고 있거나, 혹은 하늘을 바라보거나, 건반을 응시하거나. 임스는 피아노를 배운적이 없었기 때문에 그가 어떤 건반을 누를지, 어떤 기교를 부릴지까지는 그릴 수 없었다. 그래도 좋았다. 어쩐지 슬퍼지는 곡이었지만, 그는 아서의 연주를 좋아했다.

늘 듣던 곡이 거의 막바지로 치닫고 있었다. 차가운 총신을 가만히 쓰다듬는다. 남자는 늘 2분을 세팅해두었고, 곡의 연주는 길어야 4-5분이었기 때문에 남는 20분가량은 아서가 무엇에 사용하는지 알길이 없었다. 그래도 임스는 늘 첫 연주가 끝나기 전에 꿈에서 빠져나왔다. 무슨 변수가 생길지 모르니까. 때문에 곡이 점차 느려지기 시작했을때 그는 옅게 숨을 내쉬며 차가운 총구를 관자놀이에 가져다대었고, 갑자기 흘러나온 목소리에 온 몸이 굳는 경험을 해야했다.

"오늘은,"

차분하게 가라앉는 피아노 소리 사이에 아서의 목소리가 섞여들었다. 작은 목소리였지만 또렷했다. 임스는 방아쇠에 건 손가락을 멈춘채 귀를 기울였다.

"다 듣고 가, 임스."

임스의 얼굴이 희미하게 굳었다. 환청이겠지. 혼잣말이겠지. 연주는 계속되고 있었다. 임스는 조용히 자리에서 일어났다. 총을 든 채, 그는 가만히 입구 쪽으로 나왔고, 등을 보인채 연주하는 아서를 바라봤다.

"그래, 거기 있어."

당황한 임스가 몸을 움직여 아서에게 다가가려 했을때 그의 말이 이어졌다.

"거기. 그대로 있어줘."

그제서야 임스는 자신의 눈 앞에 투명한 벽이 생긴것을 깨달았다. 미로의 출구를 막고 있는 투명한 유리벽은 미로의 중앙을 온전히 둘러싸고 있었다. 임스는 작게 한탄했다. 이 장소의 목적을 깨달은 것이다. 이 곳은 미로가 아니었다. 아서의 개인 연습실도 아니었다. 이 곳은 아서의 감옥이었다. 그를 가두고, 묻고, 바깥으로 나가지 못하게 하는 감옥.

벽에 손을 올린다. 차가운 감각에 몸서리친다. 안타까웠다. 스스로를 미로안에 가둔채, 얼음같은 공간안에 갇힌채, 오랜 시간을 홀로 보냈을 저 남자가.

아서의 뒷모습을 바라보던 임스가 질문했다. 어느새 곡은 다시 연주되기 시작했다.

"...제가 온 건 어떻게 알았죠?"

남자의 얼굴이 보이지 않아 임스는 몰랐지만, 그는 작게 웃고 있었다. 아서의 손가락이 유려하게 건반위를 움직였다.

"그건 조금있다 설명하지."

시선은 건반위에 머물렀지만, 촛점은 좀 더 먼 곳을 향하고 있었다. 아서는 잠시 침묵했고, 느리게 말을 이었다.

"자네는 왜 나를 쫒는거지?"

임스는 눈을 내리깔았고, 며칠간 고민했던 대답을 들려주었다.

"...저도 한참 이유를 생각해보았지만 찾지 못했습니다. 그냥... 당신에게 시선이 갑니다. 이유는... 모르겠어요."

남자의 얇은 셔츠는 그를 추워보이게 했다. 문득 그를 안아주고 싶다고 생각한다.

"난..."

아서의 고개가 천천히 들렸다. 그는 건너편의 벽을 바라보고 있었다.

"...자네가 고마웠어. 이런 내게 접근해주는게. 소중히 대해주는 것 말이야. 하지만 난 그렇게 좋은 사람은 되지 못해. 난... 자넬 마음에 들이는게 힘들거든. 조금 더 솔직히 표현하면, 지금은 불가능에 가까워."

희미한 미소를 문다. 그는 먼 곳을 바라봤다. 오래된 기억이었다.

"시애틀, 기억하지."

임스의 대답을 기다리지 않고 그가 말을 이었다.

"자네가 본 남자는... 그 남자는 가해자야. 내가 대학생이던 시절, 우연히 길에서 마주쳤고... 그 남자의 완력을 당해낼수가 없었어. 빠져나올수가 없었지. 난 거의 숨도 쉬지 못할 정도로 맞았고..."

아서는 입술을 꾹 깨물었다. 눈을 몇 번이나 깜빡인다. 시선을 떨군다.

"...그래. 그랬어. 강간당했지. 하지만 더 끔찍한 사실은 그게 아니야. 난 그 일이 있던 와중, 그 행위에..."

그는 마땅한 단어를 찾는 듯 잠시 말을 멈추었고, 힘겹게 말을 꺼냈다.

"...머리는 싫다고 비명을 질러대는데 몸은 아니었어. 자네는 알아? 머리가 느끼는 것과 몸이 완벽하게 분리되는 그 기분? 기절한 새 약이라도 먹였는지 내 상태가 그랬거든. 역겹게도 그 자식은 그걸 눈치챘고. 그 일을 빌미로 내가 공부하고 있던 대학 안을 샅샅히 뒤지고 다녔어. 꿈에도 몰랐지... 그러다 몇 주후 다시 만난거야. 학교 안에서. 다시 하자고 하더군. 그러면서 그 일을 빌미로 삼았지. '너도 즐겼잖아?' 하면서 말이야. 따라오지 않으면 학교 내에 소문을 내겠다고 했었어."

여전히 나즉히 피아노 소리가 울렸다. 아서는 고개를 옆으로 기울였고, 뿌옇게 구름이 낀 하늘을 바라봤다. 그는 허탈한 미소를 지었다.

"난 그 남자를 쫒아가서 심하게 맞았고, 반격하기 위해 할 수 있는 모든 걸 했어. 그리고 그 자식의 손가락을 절반쯤 잘라내는데 성공했지. 이로 말이야. 물고서 놓아주지 않았어. 손이 잘리는 건 싫었는지 결국 놔주더군."

아서는 느리게 눈을 깜빡였다.

"그 이후로 날 협박하는 일은 없었어. 하지만 가끔 길에서 마주쳐야 했지. 그때마다 날 붙들고 그 이야길 했어. 즐겼던걸 알고 있다고. 자기한테 오라고 말야. 내 유년시절을 보낸 도시는 그렇게 점차 악몽이 되어갔고..."

그는 천천히 웃었다.

"...난 그 남자의 제안을 원하는 또 다른 감각을 느끼며 매일 토하고 싶은 기분을 맛봐야했어. 정말 역겨웠어. 죽도록 싫어야 하는데. 그게 아닌데. 난 게이가 아닌데. 난 그냥 평범한 사람인데. 왜 내게 이런일이 벌어져야 했는지... 그리고, 임스. 난 아직도 그 날을 기억해."

아서의 목울대가 울렸다. 천천히 고개를 끄덕인다.

"그래, 아직도 그 날을 기억해. 아직 그 거기 붙들려 있어. 그걸 인정하고 싶지 않은거야. 이런 날 말야. 상식적이 아니잖아. 어딘가가 고장나있는 것 같잖아."

시선을 닫는다.

"자네가 내게 접근하면 그 때 일이 떠올라. 그래서 받아들일 수 없는거야. 이런 나를 인정하지 못하고, 나를 쫒는 자네를 인정하지 못하니까. 때문에 늘 바래왔어. 자네가 떠나주길. 먼저 날 떠나주길 말야. 내가 자네에게 가기전에..."

그제서야 임스는 왜 이 남자가 이 곡을 연주하고 있었는지 깨달았다. 왜 그 곡의 제목이 Before I go였는지, 왜 이 남자가 이 곡을 줄곧 들어왔는지 이해했다. 옅은 물막에 덮힌 시선이 아서를 향했다.

"...대답해봐, 임스. 이런 나라도 괜찮아...?"

붉어진 눈을 하고 임스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 남자의 상처가, 악몽을 그러안은채 이제껏 홀로 버텨온 아서의 숨막히는 외로움이 그의 호흡을 죄는 것 같았다. 임스는 긁히는 듯한 목소리로 대답했다.

"그런게 문제가 될 거라고 생각했어요?"

아서는 조용히 미소지었다. 시선을 감았다. 턱을 타고 떨어지는 서늘한 무언가를 깨닫지도 못한채, 차분히 이야기했다.

"...들어와."

동시에 임스의 손바닥에 닿아있던 유리벽이 사라졌다. 아서에게 가는 길이 열렸다. 고작 열두어 걸음이었다. 하지만 임스는 쉬 움직이지 못했다. 자신을 볼때마다. 아서를 원하는 임스를 마주할때마다 시애틀의 기억이 떠오를텐데. 그는 자신을 받아들이려 애쓰고 있었다. 바닥을 내려다본다. 흰 눈이 고르게 쌓여 있었다. 아무의 발자국도 찍히지 않은 흰 공간이. 임스는 천천히 시선을 들었다. 늘 꼿꼿히 세워져 있어 잘 눈치챌 수 없지만, 마르고 가는 등이- 아프도록 추워보였다. 그는 천천히, 하지만 확실하게 안으로 발을 디뎠다. 군화 밑으로 꾸욱 밟히는 눈이 느껴졌다. 그는 다시 한 발 더 안으로 들어섰고... 또 한 발을 디뎠다. 아서에게 향하며 임스는 끊임없이 맹새했다. 이 남자를 비참하게 만들지 않겠다고. 이 안에 자신을 들인 아서의 믿음에 반드시 보답하겠다고.

피아노 곁으로 다가갔을때, 긴 의자의 한 쪽에 앉았을때, 임스는 아서의 턱에 매달린 몇개의 물방울을 발견했다. 남자의 얼굴은 평온했다. 마치 자신이 울고 있다는 것을 전혀 모르는것 마냥. 임스는 조용히 남자의 턱에 손 끝을 댔고, 그것을 닦아냈다. 아서의 갈색 눈동자가 들렸다. 다시 뺨을 타고 죽 흐르는 그것을 견디지 못해 뒷머리를 당겨 꽉 안았다. 피아노 소리가 끊어졌다.

"고마워요."  
"...아까도 말했지만, 난 자넬 받아들이지 못해... 고마울건 전혀 없어."  
"그래도 기회는 준거잖아요."

임스는 희미하게 웃었다. 시선을 닫고 아서를 좀 더 세게 그러안았다.

"...그래, 그건 그렇지."  
"그거면 돼요."

남자의 마른 가슴을 느끼며 임스는 고개를 들었다. 뿌연 하늘이 보인다. 태양도, 푸른 창공도 보이지 않는 뿌연 하늘이. 그는 작은 목소리로 말을 이었다.

"그래, 그거면. 그거면 돼요."

 

 

두 사람이 깨어났을 땐 여전히 새벽이었다. 그들은 사무실을 빠져나와 건물 중앙의 정원으로 향했다. 이른 시간이라 사람은 거의 없었다. 두 사람은 가로등 불빛에 의지해 정원을 걷기 시작했다.

"우리는 보통 죽은 프로젝션이나 팀원들을 별로 신경쓰지 않지. 죽어도 진짜 죽은건 아니니까 말야."

무슨 소린가 싶어 아서를 바라보는데 그가 말을 이었다.

"내 꿈에서 조용히 나가려 했다면 넌, 널 다른 사람으로 포징한 후 떠났어야 했어."

아서의 말이 이해 된 순간, 임스는 멍청한 얼굴이 되었다.

"...맙소사. 그럼, 매번..."  
"그래. 연주가 끝나고 주변을 걷는 습관이 있는데, 얌전히 누워있는 자넬 본거지. 손에 소음장치를 단 총까지 들고 말이야. 그만하면 완벽한 알리바이지."

어이없어 말도 꺼내지 못하는 임스를 슬쩍 확인한 아서가 말을 이었다.

"처음 자넬 발견했을땐 솔직히 조금 어이없었어. 왜 여기 숨어들어왔나 싶었지. 그리고 난 자네가 그런 초보적인 실수를 할 거라고는 생각하지 않았거든."

그는 조금 미소지었고, 계속 설명했다.

"두 번째 발견했을땐 웃고 말았어. 원래 이 설계안에 포함된 것 마냥. 같은 자리에 조용히 누워있더군. 세 번째 자넬 발견했을 땐... 그땐 자네를 계속 바라봤어. 이유는 알 수 없었지만... 그러다 깨어났지."

인적없는 중정을 거닐며 아서의 목소리가 이어졌다.

"네 번째 발견했을 때는... 자네의 얼굴을 쓰다듬어 봤어. 난 늘 수염이 꺼끌하게 난 자네 얼굴을 만져보고 싶었거든."

아서의 시선이 임스에게 닿았다. 가만히 그의 얼굴을 바라보는 것에 참지 못하고 손을 뻗었다. 아서는 거부하지 않았다. 남자의 입술이 급히 다가왔을 때 아서는 손을 들어 남자의 얼굴을 가만히 감싸안았다. 아마도 이제 다시는 이 남자를 안고, 키스하고, 체취를 맡을 수 있는 기회는 얻기 힘들것이었다. 그는 여전히 미로안에 갇혀있으니까. 스스로 나오기 전까진 이제 이런 기회는 다시 얻기 어려울것이다. 하지만 임스는 괜찮았다. 남자의 마음을 알고 있으니까. 기다릴거였으니까. 그는 아서의 입술을 느끼며 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다. 서로의 호흡을 나누고, 체온을 나누고... 그리고 서로의 영혼도 나누었다고. 임스는 그렇게 생각했다.


	15. Reality

하늘은 늘 맑았다. 영국 출신에겐 과분한 기쁨이지만 더위는 견뎌야 하는 상장이었다. 다행히 임스는 더위에 강했다. 차라리 습기찬 날씨보단 건조한게 낫다고, 그는 그렇게 생각했다. 남자의 뇌리엔 우중충한 하늘과 습기찬 공기의 런던이 늘 자리하고 있었지만 그 내면엔 봄의 서늘한 바람과 높았던 하늘, 지하 15층에 자리한 연구실, 패시브, 갈색 눈동자, 긴 손가락- 같은 기억이 깔려 있었다. 그 장면들은 늘 임스를 따라다녔고, 가끔 그의 목을 조를 듯 괴롭혀오기도 했지만 그는 묵묵히 견뎌냈다. 그건 그가 짊어져야할 무게였다. 그가 그러겠다고 했으니까. 그리고 사실. 그렇게 나쁘지도 않았다. 임스는 기다리는걸 즐길 줄 아는 사내였다. 다른 사람들이 임스의 이런 성품을 안다면 '진짜 남자'라는 둥, '진국'이라는 둥 했겠지만 슬프게도 이런 내면을 아는 사람은 극히 드물었다. 그는 늘 사람들을 가볍게 대했으니까. 하지만 임스는 신경쓰지 않았다. 그는 자신의 진정한 얼굴이 드러나는 것보단 뒤집어쓴 가면을 들키는 쪽이 더 안전하다고 생각하는 남자였다. 때문에 대부분의 사람들은 임스를 남자답다고 부르기 보단 알수없는 사람이라고 칭하는 일이 더 많았다. 그도 아니면 '가벼운 남자' 정도로.

임스는 먼지가 자욱한 거리의 한복판에서 싸구려 시가를 막 입에 문 참이었다. 버스는 한 시간에 한대가 왔고, 그마저 제시간에 오는 일이 드물었다. 최소 40분은 여기 서 있어야겠지. 그는 매케한 연기를 폐 안으로 빨아들였고, 내부를 채우는 그것에 공허한 만족감을 느꼈다.

공허한 만족감이라. 그 단어는 아서 캘러한을 생각나게 했다. 곁에 있지만 닿을 수 없고, 머무는 걸 허락받았지만 받아들여지진 않는. 임스는 그의 곁에서 6개월을 맴돌았다. 행복한 시간이었다. 손에 쥐어지는건 아무것도 없었지만, 그는 그랬다. 좋은 기억이라고 생각했다.

사실 인정할 것은 해야했다. 단 한 사람의 노력으로 오랜 트라우마가 고쳐질리는 없었다. 그건 임스 혼자서 어떻게 해볼 수 있는 종류의 것이 아니었다. 아무리 아서를 보듬어 주고 싶어도, 애시당초 자신도 남자였다. 가해자와 같은 성별의. 임스는 자신이 아서의 곁에 남아 그의 시야안에서 얼쩡대는 것이 이 상황을 완화시키는데 도움이 되는 것인지 진지하게 고민했다. 그리고 '그렇지 않다'는 결론을 얻어냈다.

임스는 드림 프로젝트를 그만두었다. 그는 자대 복귀를 명받았고, 아서에게 작별을 고했다.

"당신을 떠나는게 아닙니다. 거기서 기다릴 뿐이지. 그러니 언제든, 미로에서 나오게 되면 알려줘요."

아서는 쓸쓸하게 웃었다. 그 모습에 임스는 '비겁하다'고 이야기했지만 그는 특별한 리액션을 취하지 않았다. 남자가 떠나기 전날 밤까지도. 아서는 평소처럼 패시브 훈련을 했고, 팀원들을 가르쳤다. 그는 그저, 잠들기 직전 임스의 숙소에 찾아와 (방 안으로 들어오려 하지도 않았다) 문 앞에서 짧은 인사를 건넸을 뿐이었다.

"건강해."

임스는 눈을 여러번 깜빡였고, 눈꺼풀을 손가락으로 꾹 눌렀다. 이해할 수 없는 실소가 흘러나왔다. 그는 고개를 저었다.

"...전 늘 건강했고, 아마 앞으로도 그럴겁니다. 저를 염려해주시는 거라면 부디 제 정신 건강 쪽을 걱정해주세요."

임스는 조용히 아서를 바라봤고, 피로한 미소를 지어보였다.

"그래. 그럼."

남자는 가볍게 고개를 끄덕여 보였고, 담백하게 뒤돌아섰다. 임스는 그런 남자의 뒷모습을 가만히 응시했다. 그렇게 나눈 인사가 1년 2개월 전의 일이었다. 그는 자대로 돌아갔지만, 흥미를 잃어버리고 말았다. 해군은 패시브가 제공했던 거대한 규모의 감각을 그에게 제공하지 못했다. 결국 임스는 제대를 결정했다. 떠나야 할 때라고 생각한 것이다. 늘 꿈꿔왔던 곳으로.

몸바사는 딱 임스의 상상대로였다. 복작였고, 정신없었고, 돈 쓰기 좋았다. 약간의 달러만 주면 원하는 여자는 얼마든지 안을 수 있었고, 조금 더 쓰면 혼자 잠들지 않아도 되었다. 때문에 임스는 그렇게 했다. 그의 주변은 늘 '공허한 만족감'이 떠다녔다. 갖을 수 없는 남자에 대한 공허함. 손에 쥐고 있는것의 가벼운 무게로 인한 공허함.

그리고 그곳에서, 임스는 코볼 엔지니어링 사람들을 만날 수 있었다. 어떻게 알았는지는 모르겠지만 그들은 임스가 드림 프로젝트에 참여했었다는 걸 알고 있었다. 코볼 측은 좋은 수익을 제시했다. 임스는 거절할 이유가 없었다. 그는 점차 이름을 알리는 포저가 되었다. 뒷세계에서 이뤄지는 드림 워크는 생각했던것보다 규모가 훨씬 컸다. 그는 다시 패시브의 곁으로 돌아갔다. 여러가지 프로젝트를 거치며 그는 많은 드림팀을 만났고, 점차 꿈 업계에서의 입지를 다져갔다. 그의 고객은 코볼뿐만 아니라 정재계의 유명인사들도 다수 포함되게 되었다. 그는 전세계를 누볐다. 하지만 꼭 몸바사로 다시 되돌아왔다. 왠지 그래야 한다고 생각했다.

그렇게 케냐에 둥지를 튼 지 9개월쯤 되었을 때, 그 남자가 나타났다. 언젠가 꿈에서 본 멋진 쓰리피스 수트를 입은채였다. 임스는 웃었다. 마치 어제 만나고 오늘 또 만나는 것 마냥. 편안하지만 능글맞은, 그 만의 미소였다.

"오랜만이네요."

남자는 붉은 먼지 한 가운데 바르게 서 있었다. 예상했지만, 정말인지 케냐엔 어울리지 않는 사람이었다.

"대위님도 한 판 하러 온 겁니까?"

임스는 입에 물고 있던 담배를 눌러 껐고, 바닥에 던지려 팔을 들었지만, 다시 내리고는 손가락 사이에서 뱅글뱅글 돌리기 시작했다. 아서는 그 모습을 바라보다 옅게 미소지었다. 임스는 그의 대답을 기다리지 않았다. 등을 돌려 지하로 내려가는 계단을 밟는다. 어둡고, 좁은 돌계단 아래는 시원했다. 그는 왁자지껄한 소음 틈 사이로 들어섰다. 룰렛 테이블에 앉자 아서 역시 옆 자리에 자리를 잡았다. 그는 말 없이 구매한 칩을 걸었고, 주사위를 던졌다.

 

 

두어시간쯤 흘렀을때 임스는 빈털털이가 되어 있었고, 아서는 약간의 칩을 돈으로 환전하고 있었다. 두 사람은 붐비는 사람들 틈 사이에서 빠져나왔다. 그 날 처음으로 아서가 입을 뗐다.

"여기는 왜 오는 거지?"  
"심심하니까요."

임스는 주머니에서 구겨진 담배곽을 꺼냈고, 슬쩍 비틀린 담배를 꺼내 입에 물었다. 연기를 내뿜는다. 찌푸린 눈을하고 임스가 이야기했다.

"제대했죠?"

아서는 갈색 눈을 들어 그를 마주 바라봤고, 고개를 끄덕였다. "그래" 하고 대답하는데 임스의 목소리가 겹쳐졌다.

"이젠 아무 관계도 아닌데, 편하게 얘기하는거 어떻습니까?"  
"상관없어."  
"아서라고 불러도 됩니까?"

다시 담배를 깊이 빨아들인다. 입술 틈으로 새어나오는 흰 연기. 연기 너머 찌푸려진 눈동자는 어딘지 아서의 마음 한 구석을 건들이고 있었다. 그는 거절하려 했지만 이내 마음을 다시 먹었고, "그래" 하고 대답했다. 임스의 입술이 연한 미소를 머금는다. 그는 다시 담배를 깊이 빨아들였다. 천천히 길을 걷는다.

"여기 도착하고부터 내내 든 생각인데, 네가 왜 여길 좋아하는지 이해를 못하겠어."  
"당신 타입은 아니지."

그는 쓰게 웃었고, 담배 연기를 뱉으며 하늘로 시선을 던졌다. 두 사람의 걸음은 느렸다.

"내가 오는 거 알고 있었지?"

임스는 씨익 웃었다. 두터운 입술 사이에 다시 담배가 물렸다.

"조사나 정보모으는데 특화되어 있는 당신이라면 포인트 맨이 딱이라고 생각했지만, 정말 그 일을 하는 줄은 몰랐지. 나도 우연히 들었어. 알겠지만, 나도 꿈 업계 일 하고 있거든."  
"코볼 엔지니어링."

아서는 느릿하게 대답했고, 말을 이었다.

"깊이 관여 안했으면 좋겠어. 물론 코볼이 가장 큰 회사긴 하지만."  
"조언 고맙군, 아서."

임스는 따뜻한 시선을 던졌고, 부드럽게 웃어보였다.

"요전에 내 앞으로 보낸 이메일. 당신이었지?"  
"네가 코볼과 두어번 일하는걸 알게되니 불안하더군. 피해를 입지 않길 바랬지. 부득이한 경우가 아니라면 그쪽과 손 잡는건 피하는게 좋을거야."

임스는 초창기 코볼과 함께 일하던 도중 받은 익명의 메일을 떠올렸다. '되도록 그 회사와 일하지마.'라고 적은 짧은 경고. 첨부되어있던 사건일지들- (코볼과 관련된 사건들을 스크랩한 파일이었다) 애시당초 돈때문에 하는 일이었지 회사에 대한 신뢰는 전혀 없었다. 임스 역시 코볼이 정상적인 거래를 할 거라고는 생각하지 않았기 때문이었다. 때문에 메일을 받고나서 임스는 정보에 대한 놀라움보다는 메일을 보낸 사람에 대한 궁금증이 더 컸었다. 역시 아서였군. 임스는 부드럽게 웃으며 다 피운 담배를 쓰레기통 안에 던져넣었다.

"코브랑 맬은 잘 있어?"  
"그래."  
"애 낳았다면서?"  
"응. 필리파라고, 딸이야. 정말 예뻐."

아련하게 묻어나는 아서의 미소를 보고 임스는 시선을 바닥으로 떨구었다. 여기저기 푹푹 파인 모래 바닥이 보인다.

"그나저나..."

아서는 머리를 쓸어올리며 웃었고 말을 이었다.

"멀리서 봤을땐, 못 알아볼 뻔했어. 거의 현지인에 가까운 모습이군, 미스터 임스."  
"마음에 안 들면 안 든다고 해도 되는데."

씨익 웃는 임스를 향해 아서는 작게 웃음을 터트렸고 주머니에 손을 넣었다.

"안 들어. 그 빌어먹을 체인 좀 어떻게 해보지 않겠어?"  
"싫어. 케냐 최신 유행이라고."

결국 웃음이 터진 아서는 얼굴을 가리며 어깨를 들썩였다.

"그 70년대 스타일 자켓도 어디 유행이라고 해봐."  
"정말인데."

유들유들한 얼굴로 어깨를 으쓱이자 아서는 못말린다는 듯 고개를 저었다. 임스의 느린 발걸음이 멈추었다. 차들이 이리저리 돌아다니는 넓은 지역이었다. 포장되지 않은 도로에선 끊임없이 먼지가 피어올랐다. 임스는 긴 막대가 꽂힌 곳 옆에 섰다.

"공항 근처 호텔이겠지."

아서의 시선이 가만히 막대를 확인했고, 임스를 마주 바라봤다. 남자는 평소처럼 미소짓고 있었지만 다른 무언가가 더 있었다. 아서는 그것을 해석하려 시도하다 바로 그만두었다. 생각하고 싶지 않았다.

"그래."  
"여기서 버스가 출발해."  
"알고 있어."

하늘이 파랗다. 임스는 눈가를 찌푸리며 하늘을 바라봤고, 이야기했다.

"여긴 늘 맑아. 일부러 선탠하러 나갈 필요가 없지. 하지만 가끔 우중충한 런던에 가고 싶을 때가 있어. 어차피 난 한 곳에 정착하지 못하는 인간이니까."

아서는 그의 말을 멈추고 싶었지만 그러지 못했다. 임스의 눈 때문이었다. 강한 햇빛에 푸르게 반짝이는 눈. 그것이 아서의 발목을 잡았다.

"당신이 날 가끔 추적하는걸 알고 있어. 솔직히 말하면 기뻐. 계속 그랬으면 좋겠는게 솔직한 심정이지."

웅성대는, 알아들을 수 없는 토착 언어와 먼지를 날리며 움직이는 차들의 소음. 근처 시장에서 울려오는 높고 낮은 목소리들. 그 와중에서도 아서는 임스의 목소리를 정확히 들을 수 있었다. 이상하게 그것만큼은 또렷이 귓가에 와 박혔다.

"드림 워크를 하다보면 언젠가 또 만나겠지. 전 세계를 떠돌다보면 어디선가 마주칠수도 있을거야. 하지만 아서. 당신은 아직 그 미로속에 있어. 아직 나오지 못했을거야. 그래서 날 만나러 온거고. 그리고 깨달았겠지. 아직 그 안에 있다는 걸. 그러니 오늘은 이만 돌아가."

임스의 몸이 한 걸음 가까이 다가왔다. 문득 과거의 잔상이 펼쳐진다. 어두운, 가로등 그림자가 떨어지던 거리. 그땐 뒤로 물러났었지만 이번엔 그러지 않을것이다. 가만히 서 있는 아서에게 바싹 다가선 남자는 천천히 그를 끌어 안았다. 낡은 모직물의 내음과, 임스 특유의 햇살같은 체취와, 뜨거운 열이 느껴진다. 아서는 저도 모르게 눈을 감았다. 그 감각을, 그 느낌을 모두 기억하고 싶었다.

"언젠가..."

몸을 떼어내며 임스가 아서를 바라봤다. 갈색으로 그을린 얼굴, 거뭇거뭇한 수염이 난, 너무나도 그리웠던 얼굴.

"언젠가 네게 갈거야. 어떤 핑계로든. 그 땐 넌 결정해야해. 날 잡을지 말지를 말야. 미리 말하지만 난 한 사람에게 정착하지 못하는 종류의 인간이야. 떠돌아 다니며 마음껏 연애할거고, 내키는 대로 원나잇 상대를 고를거야. 그 와중엔 가볍게 넘기는 사람도 있겠지만 진지한 마음이 드는 사람도 있겠지. 하지만 당신 이상의 상대는 없을거라 장담해."

그는 아서의 턱을 부드럽게 쥐었고, 짧게 입맞추었다. 그것은 거의 '그가 키스했나?' 하고 의아해할 정도로 짧고 빠른 입맞춤이었다. 아서는 저도 모르게 어금니를 꾹 물어야했다. 남자가 부드럽게 몸을 떼어내고 비켜섰다. 정신을 차리자 눈 앞엔 낡은 버스가 와 있었다.

"종점까지 가. 공항가는 버스야."

얼떨결에 버스 안으로 떠밀리듯 올라섰다. 아서는 당황한 듯 잠시 차 안에 서 있었지만 이내 창가에 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 먼지가 가득 낀 그것은 창 밖의 임스의 얼굴을 뿌옇게 가리고 있었다. 그것에 옅은 짜증을 느끼며 아서가 손을 들었다. 바깥으로 들릴지 모르지만 이야기한다.

"잘 있어, 미스터 임스."

어른스러운 시선이 가늘어지고, 그는 느릿하게 웃었다. 남자의 손이 들리더니 주머니에 넣는 시늉을 해 보였다. 몇 번 반복하는 것에 무언가를 깨닫고 아서는 바지 주머니에 손을 넣었다. 네모난, 무언가가 잡힌다. 손바닥을 펼치자 빨간 주사위가 놓여 있었다. 카지노에서 임스가 굴리던 것이었다. 아서는 저도 모르게 웃고 말았다.

남자는 자신의 낡은 주머니에서 무언가를 꺼내보였고 아서를 보며 싱긋 웃었다. 붉은 칩 두개. 아서는 당황해 자신의 자켓 주머니를 뒤졌다. 몸바사에 온 기념으로 챙겨둔 칩이 사라져 있었다. 당황해서 창 밖으로 시선을 던지자 개구지게 미소지으며 칩에 입맞추는 임스가 보였다. 아서에게 맞춘 시선이 반짝인다. 저 장난꾸러기 같은 남자. 저 사랑스런 남자. 저 바보같은 남자. 눈시울이 뜨거워지는 걸 느끼며 아서는 목울대를 울렸다.

그제서야 그는 이 도시의 모든것이 허름하고 낡아 있다는 것에 감사했다. 더럽고 먼지가 가득 낀 차창은 자신의 물기를 가려줄테니까. 그는 임스의 기묘한 옷차림마저 받아들일 수 있을 것 같았다. 이제 자신은 뽀앟게 올라오는 먼지를 보아도, 낡은 차, 오래된 거리, 검은 사람들, 더운 날씨, 건조한 공기만 느껴도 거의 즉시 임스를 떠올릴 수 있을것이다. 이 곳 과는 아무 관련도 없는 미국의 푸른 하늘을 봐도 아마 케냐의 푸른 하늘을 떠올리겠지. 슬럼가 거리 구석에 주차된 낡은 차를 보면 이 마을의 차를 떠올릴테고. 자연스럽게 네 옷과, 네 미소와, 네 체취와... 너의 모든 것을 떠올릴 것이다.

아서는 웃어보였다. 웃어야했다. 나는 괜찮고, 그러니 이대로 가겠지만, 언젠간 반드시 네게 오겠다고. 그러니 될 수 있으면 내 좋은 모습을 기억해줘. 차가 흔들리기 시작했다. 천천히 모래먼지를 일으키며 임스의 모습이 멀어지기 시작했다. 아서는 표정을 흐트러트리지 않기 위해 무던히 애썼다. 그는 차분한 시선을 하려 노력했고, 가만히 남자를 바라봤다. 그리고는, 떨어지지 않는 시선을 억지로 돌렸다. 축축해진 주먹을 꾹 쥔다. 희게 질릴 정도로. 그래. 괜찮아. 기억하고 있어. 그 바보같은 분홍색 셔츠와 오래된 갈색 자켓, 진남색 바지와 낡은 체인, 갈색 로퍼. 네 따뜻했던 체취와, 수염의 꺼끌한 느낌까지. 아서는 눈을 감았다. 어금니를 꾹 문다. 그래, 네 모든 걸 기억하고 있어. 기억하고 있어.

 

 

임스는 물고 있던 시가를 비벼껐고, 근처 깡통안에 그것을 던져넣었다. 남자의 옆엔 낡은 가죽 가방이 있었는데 약간의 짐이 들어있었다. 그는 미국에서의 요청을 받고 공항으로 향하는 중이었다. 붉은 먼지가 피어오르고, 남자의 앞에 낡은 버스가 멈추어 섰다. 삐걱삐걱 소리를 내는 고철은 힘겨운 소리를 내며 문을 열었고, 임스는 그 위 로 천천히 올라섰다. 5개월 전, 아서가 앉았던 자리에 앉는다. 먼지가 가득한 차창밖은 푸른 하늘을 배경으로 한 아프리카를 뿌옇게 그려내고 있었다. 어두운 버스 안에서 반짝이던 시선을 생각한다. 임스는 푹 꺼진 등받이에 몸을 묻었다. 그는 손 끝의 칩을 버릇처럼 부볐다.

당신은 벗어났을까.

답지않게 술렁이는 박동을 느낀다. 긴 기다림이었다. 쉽게 끝나지 않을 것이다. 아직 미로안에 갇혀 있을지도 모른다. 하지만 임스는 남자를 만날 수 있는 기회를 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 코브의 연락에 그는 거의 어떤 고민도 하지 않고 팀 합류를 승낙했다. 이제 남은 일은 '결과를 확인하는 것' 정도였다. 시선을 든다. 푸른 하늘이 보였다. 서늘했던 봄날의 새벽과 나무가 무성했던 정원, 그리고 그 사이에서 걸어나오던 아서의 모습을 떠올린다. 단정하고, 차분했던 남자의 갈색 눈동자와 긴 손가락, 흰 피부, 입술을 마주 대었을때 느꼈던 뜨거운 감각까지. 그는 허탈한 미소를 지었다. 아서는 미로안에 있을지 모르지만, 자신은 남자의 안에 갇혀있었다. 아무리 멀리 떨어져 있어도, 아무리 많은 사람을 만나도. 임스의 바운더리는 늘 아서의 안에 머물러 있었다. 재밌는 아이러니군. 남자가 미로안에서 나올 것을 기다리며 그 사람의 미로안에 갖힌 꼴이라니. 손 끝의 칩이 거끌대는 소리를 낸다. 미로 안이었지만, 현실이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 여기까지가 블로그에 연재된 분량입니다.  
> 다음 3편의 이야기는 플롯이랑 짧게 써둔 것 밖에 없네요. 회지로 만들 계획이었었거든요. 어쩌다 무산되었는지는 기억나지 않지만... 그냥 생각나서 올려봅니다. 최근, 다음 이야기를 쓰고 싶다고 생각하고 있어요.


End file.
